What Dreams Are Made Of
by Jem24x
Summary: COMPLETE and REVISED Post-The Body. Faith's out of jail, plagued by strange dreams, and is forced to team up with Buffy to stop a new and ancient evil.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: For any of you who have already read this story, you might want to reread it because I've made HUGE changes to it. Mainly I changed what happens to Faith in prison and most of the interactions between Buffy and Faith because the first time around I copied those from another person's work. Namely, Michele's _"Complement"_. If you haven't read that story, you should because it is the best Buffy/Faith story ever written in the history of fandom!!! You should be able to find her work in any Faith and Buffy fanfiction site. All right, onto my story if you still wanna read it.

Title: What Dreams Are Made Of. (1/?)

Author: Jem24x

Rating: PG-13 for language and mild sexual preferences

Disclaimer: Faith, Angel, and other characters appearing from Angel: the Series or Buffy: the Vampire Slayer are sole properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, and whomever else lays legal claim on them.

Spoilers: Angel seasons one & two. Buffy seasons one-five (after The Body). 

Feedback: Sure, tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Jem4x@hotmail.com

Liquid brown eyes fluttered open. A trembling pale hand swept away a few strands of dark locks that were matted down to her damp head. She quickly sat up, careful not to bump her head onto the bunk above her. She gazed down at her shaking hands and noticed that her whole body was trembling, too. A part of it was due to the harsh mid-November winds filtering through the barred windows, but most of it was due to her odd dreams. 

"Faith?" A sleepy but concerned voice mumbled above her. "Faith, are you all right?"

Faith took a breath to rid her throat of the fear that had been rising like bile in the back of her throat. "Yeah, Jace, five-by-five." She mentally winced as she heard her own voice quake. "Go back to sleep."

 "Whatever you say, girl," the voice mumbled sleepily. "At least you didn't scream this time."

A faint ghost of a smile crossed Faith's pale features at the remark and was quickly gone as she ran a hand over face. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for another hour or so, one of the disadvantages of being a Slayer.

A sudden lump rose in her throat at the mere thought of it. Slayer, her ancient vocation, the only thing that meant anything in her screwed up life and she even managed to screw that up. Faith's chocolate brown eyes automatically found the small barred window. The yearning in her soul that beckoned her to rise into the night along with the Creatures of Darkness was suddenly overwhelming. For the past couple of months she had managed to drown that yearning, that urge, with her own self-loathing and guilt, but it was a part of her being. It was something that was telling her she was supposed to be out there fighting that age-old war of Good vs. Evil. 

Silently, she rose and made the two steps from the bunk to the window. She gripped the bars softly and stared longingly into the night sky. Faith knew that she could easily rip the bars off the window and escape, but she knew she wouldn't. She wanted retribution done for all that she did wrong. She wanted to be free of the blackness that had consumed her soul, but deep down inside, she knew she would never be free. She knew she didn't deserve it. Even if she did escape she had nowhere to go.

"Six months," Faith muttered with a bitter smile. _A million to go…_ she added mentally.

With a soft sigh, she went back to her bunk and prayed to whomever was listening that she would be able to ignore this urge and at least find some peace to sleep for another night.

*          *           *

"Wilkins!"

The sharp shout quickly brought Faith out of yet another nightmare. She cursed under her breath for being woken up after what seemed like closing her eyes for five minutes. Quickly controlling a small bout of anger, she jumped to her feet as the metal bars swung open to let in a guard. She robotically held out two fists and the guard slapped the cold steel cuffs around them and shackled her feet.

"What's this all about, Davis," Faith asked annoyingly. "I've been a good little girl haven't I?"

"Got a visitor," the guard muttered as he used his nightstick to usher her out of her cell. 

Faith's stomach suddenly did a backflip as she made her way down the block. _What the fuck?_ "A visitor?" was her reply.

Her mind was suddenly racing. Angel hadn't visited in months and she sure as hell wasn't going to get any visitors from any of the Scoobies. Who the hell could it be? She was becoming a little frantic as she was led into the visitor's quarters and was placed in front of a booth with her head held down, afraid to see who might be at the other side of the two-inch bulletproof Plexiglas. 

After a couple of seconds, she slowly raised her brown eyes to meet the sky-blue ones of a complete stranger. Faith cocked an eyebrow at the woman as she studied her. The stranger was around her early twenties with blond hair kept in a tight bun. She wore a business suit and surprisingly had a pleasant look on her face. She motioned for Faith to pick up the receiver, and she suspiciously complied.

"Who the hell are you," Faith quickly asked with a bit of venom in her voice. 

The woman smiled into the phone and sounded as if she might laugh. "I'm Diana Rogers, your new…"

"Watcher," Faith quickly cut her off.

Diana looked a bit baffled. "What…"

Faith rolled her eyes and tried to control her anger. "Come on, as if the tweed and British accent didn't give it away."

Diana gave a questioning look at the guard. Davis merely shrugged and Diana turned her attention back on Faith. "Why…I…I beg your pardon! I was going to say, I'm your new defense attorney, just graduated from Oxford." She looked a little offended. "Have I known you were prejudice of people from the Mother Country…why…I…I wouldn't have…"

"Sorry," Faith quickly apologized, not wanting her to keep rambling on. "Bad experiences with people from Great Britain." An eyebrow shot up again. "Why would I need another defense attorney? I got my sentence already."

Diana eagerly pulled out a thick file and slapped it on the desk. "I found your case to be extremely intriguing, if not unfair."

"UNFAIR!" Faith shouted into the phone, stopping herself from rising out of her chair and noticing the guard tense up. "I fucking confessed!" She sat back, shaking her head in disbelief as she muttered to herself on the phone. "I _belong_ here…what else do you fucking need from me…"

Diana flipped open the file and scanned through some of the papers, her brows scrunching in confusion. "You did confess to two murders…but there is no evidence at all, not even a body. They only had assault and battery charges to lock you up for a maximum of two years with parole in eight months, that and the point you are a juvenile…you could be walking out in two months!"

"Two months…what the…" Faith gripped the receiver so hard, she could hear it snapping under her grip. "Listen lady, I don't need another fucking trial…"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wilkins, as a minor you have no choice," Diana stated firmly.

"Why the fuck are you coming here now after six months," Faith asked heatedly, her mind racing with memories of murder and mayhem.

"The D.A Investigations work rather slowly. Unfortunately in the great 'Land of the Free', Justice is blind as well as slow," Diana said distastefully. 

"Great…just fucking great…" Faith mumbled angrily at herself.

She wanted a shot of redemption and if it meant being locked away for the rest of her life then she'd do it. She finally did something right for a change by turning herself in and paying for what she did and now, it looks as though she'll screw this chance up because the Mayor had been too good with covering up the murders. 

"Time's up," Davis replied.

Diana closed the file and gave a soft smile. "I'll see what I could do for a court appeal. Until then just sit tight."

Before Faith could object, Diana hung up the phone and disappeared out the door. Faith could only seethe as Davis led her back to her cell, her shackles and cuffs she could so easily snap like a twig if she wanted to. 

Davis unchained her and the bar doors slammed behind her. Faith began pacing around the cell, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, most of them anger and hate towards herself. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. This was supposed to be her chance for redemption and now some newbie British lawyer wanted to cheat her out of it. And that was another thing that was rolling through her mind. The lawyer was British. Faith didn't know whether or not if this Diana Rogers was sent here from the Council to pose as her new D.A. The Council probably couldn't get to her through the U.S legal system so they had to legally get her out of jail before they could do to her whatever the hell they wanted to. Even if it wasn't the case, Faith couldn't figure out why Diana Rogers would pick her case out of millions of others. Her case wasn't that special and she wondered why the woman even cared. No one cared for a murderer. Not even the two hundred plus vampire, Angel, that was on the same path to redemption. Sure he was there in the beginning, but he stopped visiting a long time ago, and Faith knew she had been forgotten and she knew she deserved everything that was sent her way. She just wanted to be left alone, to finally take responsibility for her actions and do the right thing.

_So what the fuck does she think she's doing?_ Faith thought angrily.

"Fai…"

Faith snapped her head to the direction of the meek voice. Her dark eyes met emerald green ones as Jacinda looked at her from her perch on the top bunk. 

"Fai, are you all right," she asked with worry in her voice.

Faiths shook her head amusingly and plopped back down on her bunk and threw an arm over her eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that? You're not supposed to care." _No one is_, she added silently.

Jacinda dropped down from her bunk and leaned against the bars. "Just because." She tilted her head to study Faith's lean form. "Five-by-five, though, right?"

Faith inwardly grimaced, but managed to force a small smile. "You know me, Jace, five-by-five."

Ever since she gotten here, Faith new that Jacinda had a small crush on her. Not too long ago, Faith would have used her. She was a little taller than Faith; lean and muscular, Puerto Rican with bronze smooth skin, braided long black hair, full lips, and emerald green eyes. She had been in the slammer longer than Faith had, for possession and theft. Faith thought it amusing that possession of crack-cocaine could land someone in jail for a minimum of five years than a self-confessed murder. However, Faith wasn't looking for a 'special someone'. She didn't want to fall back into hold habits of 'get some, get gone'. She was trying to be a different person. She was trying to change. No matter how hopeless to her it seemed. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

A little girl sat quietly on a floor covered with beer bottles and wine flasks. She couldn't have been older than five years. Her dark brown hair looked as though she hadn't washed it in weeks, it was so greasy and filthy. Her clothes were the same way, and her fearful brown eyes gazed steadily at a closed wooden door. From behind the door she could hear muffled voices, a male and female. The male was yelling cruelly and there were also sounds of fighting and struggling. The little girl's wide brown eyes brimmed with tears when suddenly the noise stopped. For several seconds, all that could be heard was the little girl's ragged breathing as she tried not to cry or make a sound.

Suddenly, the wooden door burst open and the girl screamed with surprise, her eyes becoming wider as silent tears fell down her pale cheeks. However, there was nothing there. The door opened to nothing but a black void. The little girl sniffled back her tears and looked somewhat relieved. The blackness slowly leaked into the room like it was a living swirling thing, almost as if the darkness was swallowing the small apartment. The little girl only watched in wide-eyed fascination as the darkness surrounded her, swallowing her until all she could see was black. A small smile appeared on her tear-streaked face and her once fear-filled eyes become cold and emotionless. The darkness didn't scare her. It would have scared any other little child like her, but not her. She seemed to be at peace inside this darkness and that was what scared her the most.

The little girl moved her hand up to her face to wipe her wet cheeks. She felt something warm and sticky coat her face as she wiped her face. She looked down on her hands curiously, finding that her tiny little hands were coated with something red, thick and sticky. Her small little brain thought it to be strawberry jelly that she would sometimes find in the refrigerator next to her daddy's many cases of 'juice'. She looked further at herself and saw that she was covered in it. Her clothes, her hair, her tiny slim legs were all coated with this substance. However, she didn't remember it smelling like this. She remembered it smelling sweet and yummy, but now it smelt tangy and coppery like the time she tried to eat a penny when she thought it was chocolate. 

A barely audible squeak brought the girl out of her curiosity. She turned around to find another little girl, hugging herself and frantically looking around as she silently cried to herself. This little girl appeared to be around a year or two older than her, with blonde hair and sad hazel-green eyes. She took a step towards her and the new girl snapped her head in her direction, her hazel-green eyes widening in fear.

"Hi," she replied to the stranger.

The blonde girl's bottom lip trembled with sadness and fear as her eyes again scanned the endless black void. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"Blood?" The younger girl echoed and shook her head with a smile. "It's not blood, it's jelly. I didn't get any owies."

The older girl stood up and dusted her flowery dress. "Do you know where we are?" The younger girl shook her head. "Aren't you scared?"

The younger girl immediately shook her head and smiled. "No. I like it here. No one can touch me…" She raised a dark eyebrow at the other girl. "…except you…" Her eyes glinted maliciously.

*           *           *

Faith's eyes snapped open. _What the fuck was that?_ She ran a trembling hand through her matted down hair. _Okay…that was different._ She was used to her haunting nightmares of perpetually killing the Deputy Mayor and the professor, with the final touches of a certain holier-than-thou blonde Slayer sticking her own dagger through her gut and sending her off into eight months of endless nightmares. This time it was different. Sure the dream was a bit less violent and soul wrenching, but it was still eerie and strange. She suddenly felt guilty. She considered her plague of nightly terrors as a form of punishment. She was afraid that without them, she would forget the blood she had spilt, the lives she took, the pain she caused and would fall back into her deadly ways. _How fucked up is that? Damn…prophetic Slayer dreams…_

She wasn't able to finish her thoughts as the afternoon bell blazed through the prison halls. She immediately jumped to her feet with Jacinda landing right beside her and waited for the doors to open. She thought it funny that her prison life was meticulously ran through with these damn bells. Everyday was the same dull, boring thing. 

The cell doors automatically swung open and she stepped out and placed her toes on the long white line lined up shoulder to shoulder with the other inmates. She could immediately feel eyes on her, either in contempt or lust, it didn't matter. She learned even before she went to jail how things were like on the inside. There were enough rumors about prison gangs, rapes, and every other things she had seen on T.V to know what she was in for.

Almost in synchrony, Faith and the other inmates held out their hands for them to be cuffed and linked to on a long chain so they could get into the cafeteria. Jacinda wasn't the only one who had their lusty eyes set for her. There were other suitors, but Faith had rejected them all. Some handled it well, others didn't. It didn't help Faith that some she turned down were leaders of prison gangs. And those gangs had their eyes set out for her still, to either teach her a lesson in the prison feudal system or force her.

_Twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three…turn_. Faith thought idly as she followed the person in front of her and made a sharp turn right, opposite the direction of where she was taken this morning to the visitor's quarters. 

After the doors were locked down and only the doors leading out to the gym and yard were open, the guards unshackled the prisoners. Some fell into the lunchline, while others made their way to the gym or yard. Faith, who hadn't eaten breakfast because of her early visitor, headed towards the lunchline only to find it being blocked by a group of women with nasty looks on their faces. Her senses were all tingly, giving her a familiar surge of adrenaline. This looked bad and from her peripheral vision she saw that the guards that were usually there had mysteriously disappeared. She knew she should just turn tail and head out to the gym to release some of her pent up energy, but she needed some food. Her Slayer metabolism already didn't work well with prison food and her voracious appetite couldn't miss another meal. 

Faith squared her shoulders, made her way towards the line and, keeping her expression unreadable, replied with an even tone, "Excuse me."

One woman, a heavyset black 'Bertha' stood in her way, crossing her arms with a malicious smile. "I'm sorry, did you want something to eat?"

"Yes." _You fucking idiot_, Faith thought angrily. 

"Sorry, but you don't get to eat today," the woman said with a smirk, eliciting chuckles from her group. "You still don't get it, precious. You're alone here. You don't belong in anyone's group. Loners don't eat until the rest of us are finished." She stepped closer to face so that they were nearly nose-to-nose if only the woman's fat belly wasn't in the way. "You should have joined us when I offered you."

_Shit, control, Faith, control. Don't lose it…remember why you're here in the first place_, Faith thought, trying to gain some self-control, saving her rage for a certain black punching bag later. Faith gritted her teeth, biting back the comments that were just at the tip of her tongue. She clenched her first angrily and controlled the urge to lash out. "Alrite."

Faith sighed resignedly. Forcing herself to bite down the rage swelling inside her. She knew some of her pride had been lost, but it was better than the other alternative. She backed away slowly before turning around and stomped off in the direction of the gym intent on blowing off steam. 

Before she made it out the doors, a hand latched itself on her upper arm. Faith froze immediately, her anger nearly boiling over the edge. She jerked herself out of the hand's grasp and spun around, intent on bashing heads.

"Whoa, easy Fai, it's just me," Jacinda replied, throwing her hands up in a defensive gesture and taking a step back. 

Faith cocked her head to one said, giving Jacinda the once over. "What is it, Jace?"

Her eyes darted around the cafeteria, looking to see if anyone was watching them. Jacinda had been in longer than Faith and therefore Jacinda was already a member of one of the prison gangs. However, Faith chose to be alone, not wanting the company of anybody. It wouldn't look too good if Jacinda was caught talking to the young 'loner'. 

"Faith," Jacinda said roughly, bringing Faith's attention back to her.

Faith's brow wrinkled in suspicion as Jacinda gave her a secretive wink. As Faith contemplated the meaning of the gesture, Jacinda's fist flew out and crashed into Faith's abdomen while Faith's hands clamped over Jacinda's. She doubled over as the wind was knocked over her and Jacinda removed her hand. As she did so, Faith felt something in hers. She opened her palms and found a small roll in them. She looked up at Jacinda curiously.

"Ten cuidado," she whispered softly so only Faith could hear. Jacinda gave her the faintest of grins before walking away. "Don't ever wake me up in the middle of the night again," she yelled over her shoulder.

Faith allowed herself a small smile as she clamped her fists around the small bread roll and straightened up. It was all just an act. She knew Jacinda was just looking out for her. Why, she didn't know. But at least Jacinda was smart. It had looked like Faith just received an uppercut to the gut, when Jacinda knew full well it wouldn't hurt her. She made her way into the gym without any further delays. 

It was empty, since all the other inmates were either eating lunch or out in the yard. She sat on a workbench gratefully and quickly finished off the small morsel of food. Her stomach rumbled in protest, wanting more. The dark Slayer exhaled softly, willing herself to ignore the hunger pangs. She had lived with the pain of hunger during her childhood and some days during her stay in Sunnydale, so it was a familiar thing for her.

She stood up, stretching her arms, loosening her shoulder muscles, and rolling her neck. She gave a look around once more and smiled gratefully when she saw that no one else was in there. She wouldn't have to hold back when there was no one looking. Usually she would have to because she didn't want anyone questioning her. This usually left her unsatisfied with a whole lot of energy rolling through her. Slaying would have gotten rid of most of it, dancing would burn off the rest, and picking up some hapless stranger to use for the night would help with the rest of her Slayer hormones. Now she didn't have those luxuries.

She casually walked by a bench press and lifted the 200-pound barbell with one hand with ease. She smiled and shifted it in the other hand, twirled it around her body, before placing it back. She flexed her arms, not feeling the burn yet. Her eyes rested on the punching bag.

_Oh yeah, gonna wail on you big time_, Faith thought sadistically as she sauntered towards it.

She balled up her fists, not caring that they weren't wrapped, and focused all her anger at the black punching bag. She thought of why she was in jail in the first place and all she could see was herself. She let loose on the bag viciously. She thought of the woman stopping her from eating lunch, it wasn't the first time nor would it be the last. Her punches fell fast and hard; a blur of movement. She thought of many things, all bad, all because of her and what she'd done. She didn't even feel the pain as her knuckles were being brutally ripped open, all she could feel was the burning hatred for herself and what she let herself become. She couldn't even hear the wet sounds of her blood covering the punching bag as each punch landed, she could only hear the voices in her head telling her how much of a nothing she was.

_You're nothing! Disgusting! Murderous bitch! You're nothing! You're disgusting!_

With a final scream of rage, Faith jumped and did a spinning kick, her heel crashing against the punching bag and effectively breaking it off its chains and sending it slamming with a loud thud against the wall ten feet behind it. Her chest heaved for oxygen, out of breath, from the rage inside her. She closed her eyes, collecting herself for a moment before shaking herself off. It was then that she noticed the dull burning sensations coming from her hands.

_Shit!_ She cursed inwardly as she examined her torn and ripped knuckles.

She stomped off towards the showers, leaving the mess behind her, and grateful no one was there to witness her bout of rage.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The brunette sat at the edge of her bed, wondering what she's done in her life to deserve this. She glanced around the small room and was at least thankful for it. However, she shuddered in the cold air, reminding her that the heater was broken and she could not afford to have it fixed. Around her, the blankets came up and around her shoulders in comforting warmth and a small smile played on her lips.

"Thanks Dennis," Cordelia quietly murmured.

She thought it funny that her only friends would be a ghost, an ex-watcher, and a street-wise kid. It was a far cry from her glory days of being the most popular girl in high school. Back in those days, her future was secure in the hands of her extremely rich father. The only thing she had to worry about back then was a bad hair day. Her days were once spent in ignorant bliss until she found out that those things that go bump in the night were actually real and now she was a part of the force fighting against that evil.

"Oh no…not now…" Cordelia's hands immediately flew to her temples as a vision seared across her brain and she was at least grateful she was sitting on the bed.

_Wesley and Gunn's tortured bodies as a huge creature with crimson skin and black horns whipped their already torn bare backs, their blood dripping into an enormous black cauldron…_

_Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Cordelia bowing before the creature, happily, all their eyes glinting an unnatural gold, behind them an army of women kneeling with the same unnatural light in their eyes…_

"Oh God…" Cordelia gasped as tears leaked through her tightly closed eyes. She writhed painfully on top of her bed as wave after wave of mind-damaging visions wracked her brain. Her body started to spasm and she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud, the pain of landing not nearly as excruciating as the ones shooting through her brain.

_Angel, beaten and bloody, looking up as the creature hovered over him with a huge sword ready to strike the final blow…_

_A figure coming out of the darkness to block the creature's fatal blow…_

_The feminine figure battling against the creature, returning the possessed women to normal…_

_Angel cradling the lifeless figure, moving dark, blood-soaked locks away from her face. His angelic features contorted with sadness as he moaned out her name in anguish. "Faith…"_

*           *           *

The little girl sat in the darkness, unaware that she was covered in dried blood. She looked very comfortable in the black void, as if it were her home. She could hear the sounds of footsteps behind her and an irritated expression crossed her face.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go away," she said annoyingly, not even bothering to turn around.

"I can not go away, this is my home," a deep, unfamiliar voice replied.

The little girl immediately stood up and whirled around to face the new stranger. She took a step back as she saw that it was a really tall monster with red skin, gold eyes, and black horns. However, she was not afraid. Next to the creature was the other blonde girl, an eerie smile on her lips and her once hazel-green eyes now glinting a malicious gold. The creature's massive hand was stroking the blonde girl's hair fondly.

"What do you want," the brunette girl asked heatedly, crossing her arms.

The creature gave a deep throaty laugh, baring jagged long teeth. "I want you, of course. You did choose to be in here, did you not?"

"It's safe here," the little girl replied sheepishly, moving her hands to twist them around her shirt.

"Then join me," the creature gestured towards himself. "Isn't that what you want?"

The girl suddenly looked angry and once again crossed her arms. "I want to be left alone!"

*           *           *

Faith jolted awake at the sound of footsteps. She turned around in her bunk and saw Jacinda enter the cell.

"Sorry if I woke ya up," she replied in her lilting Spanish accent. She tilted her head as she glanced at Faith. "I didn't think you would be in here."

Faith snorted. "Where else can I go? Everyone around here wants a piece of my ass one way or another."

Jacinda shrugged. "That shadowy little corner of the yard is where I usually see you hanging or in the gym."

Faith nodded and looked out the barred window. It was just beginning to get dark. The sky was a dark mass of purple and orange. All the inmates should be either showering or eating dinner. Lockdown wasn't for another hour or so. She sighed and leaned heavily against the concrete wall. 

Jacinda watched her for a moment before lifting herself on the top bunk. She studied the younger girl, wondering what happened to her to put so much pain and regret in her dark brown eyes. She had tried asking one time when she was first brought in, but Faith gave her a look that told her never to ask again. The younger girl was quiet, keeping to herself most of the time and either ignored or rebuffed any other inmate that approached her. However, Jacinda knew that the girl was going to be in a heap of trouble soon. Fresh meat usually didn't stay fresh for long and she could hear other gangs talking about putting Faith right were she belonged and teaching her a lesson about respect. The only reason they held back for so long was because of what happened to the woman who tried to take care of Faith on her own. Faith had put her in the infirmary for a two weeks without even breaking a sweat and the guards had been watching her carefully since. Now the guards were backing off and the inmates were plotting. 

Jacinda couldn't help but care for her. Not only because she was the youngest, but because of what she hears at night when all the other inmates are asleep. Faith had some terrible nightmares and would usually wake Jacinda up with anguished screams or tortured cries. It also helped that Faith was very attractive.

"So who was the visitor this morning," Jacinda asked casually. "Was it that tall, dark and handsome man? You know if you ask Davis nicely, I'm sure he can get you conjugal visitation rights."

Faith's head shot up at her and Jacinda swore that if looks could kill, she'd be dead on the spot. Faith blinked and the anger was gone as if it was a switch and all that was left was the usually pain and emptiness. 

"No, Jace. Just another dumbass lawyer," Faith replied. She studied Jace for a moment, tilting her head. "Shouldn't you be out there with your group? You don't wanna be caught talking friendly with me."

 Jacinda chuckled. "Nah, the groups doing the communal bathing thing. Nothing worse than looking at fat naked women or having them looking at you. Besides, I like talking with ya." Faith snorted and Jacinda smirked. "Lo siento, I might as well be talking to the wall."

Faith did a shadow of a grin. "Thanks…for the food, earlier." She pushed herself off of the wall and slowly started making her way out of the cell.

Jacinda jumped down from her bunk and grabbed Faith's hand, causing her to flinch. "Dios mio! What happened?"

Faith yanked her hand away and rolled her shoulders. "Got carried away with a punching bag. Nothing I can't handle."

With that she sauntered down the hall, towards the cafeteria. It was usually the time of day when the rest of the inmates would be done with dinner and it was at that time that Faith came in to try to get as much food as she can before the line closed. She let out a breath of relief as she entered the cafeteria. There were only a few inmates gathered in groups scattered across the long benches. A few looked up from the groups to give her a nasty look before returning to their talks. Faith quickly made her way to the food area, snatching one of the remaining trays, and stood before whoever it was that was on kitchen duty.

The woman eyed her warily as Faith glared at her. "What is it?"

_I can't believe this shit._ "Food, bread, water, anything," Faith hastily answered, cringing at the small sound of desperation in her voice. "I just need something."

The woman snorted but nonetheless ladled soup onto the tray and tossed a piece of bread onto it. Faith stared heatedly at the woman, but she had no time to argue. She picked a seat farthest away from any of the small patches of women, but closest to the doors should the need arise. She glanced down at her food. The soup was a dull brownish color and the bread was stale and slightly moldy. She started shoveling the soup down, almost choking when she found that it was cold as ice. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that her source of food was limited and quickly finished it. She broke most of the mold away from the bread and shoved it into her mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. In minutes she was finished, but it was hardly enough to quench her hunger. If anything it made her hungrier, her stomach grinding against itself, begging for more. Anger and starvation would break anybody.

She sat there staring at her empty tray seething, her stomach giving her the usual dull ache of starvation, and angry at having to take this shit. She wasn't used to being stepped on. She wasn't used to obeying the rules and other peoples orders. All she had to do was beat down the most frightening leader of one of the gangs and she would have nothing to worry about, but she couldn't. She wouldn't use her powers here. She wouldn't use her powers to get what she wanted. She knew that she deserved being treated like a lower being or worse because she had treated people like that in the past.

_How does it feel to be the victim, Faith_, she thought angrily.

With a roar of frustration, she flung the metal tray into the wall, embedding it into the concrete. All eyes snapped on her immediately, but Faith didn't care. She was too angry and tired to care. She gave a strong right punch to the wall and bits of concrete flew up at the impact and her scars reopened and mingled with the blood of new cuts. With ease she overturned the table with a loud crash and kicked it with her foot, creating a large dent on the metal surface.

"Wilkins! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Faith whirled towards the door to see a bunch of guards standing there, obviously thinking there was a fight or outbreak. The guards hesitated at the wild look in the young girl's eyes, but Davis strode forward cautiously with his hand resting on his nightstick.

"Wilkins, calm down," he ordered, pulling out a set of cuffs. "Now causing a scene is gonna land you a day in the pit." She growled at him. "You wanna add more to that?"

Faith glared at him, seeing him through a red haze. She pushed her rage away and blinked and the anger again subsided, feeling herself calming down and able to focus. She quickly looked around, seeing if she hurt anybody and relief washed over her as she saw no one was damaged. Her defensive stance slackened and she just stood there with her hands limply by her side with a faraway look in her eyes. Davis came towards her and cuffed her roughly, shaking his head.

"You were doing good, too, kid," he said regretfully as he led her away.

As she was led by her cell, Jacinda came out with a worried look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Kid went crazy in the cafeteria," replied the officer behind them as Faith disappeared down the hall. "Took a good chunk outta the wall, too."

Jacinda sighed and shook her head, hoping that Faith would be all right in solitary. She made her way into the cafeteria and saw some guards ordering a couple of inmates to upright the table and sweep the bits of concrete from the floor. Her eyes went wide at the small, bloody crater in the wall, wondering how on earth such a fragile looking girl like Faith could do such a thing. She watched as it took five women to upright the long metal table and wondered again how Faith had the strength to overturn it and put a dent in it. If she could do something like that, then it would be easy to break the chains on the handcuffs or bend the bars in her cell. Jacinda now knew that Faith could escape easily if she wanted to, but she kept herself inside and she briefly wondered what Faith was so scared of outside the prison walls to make her want to stay. The answer came easily to her as she thought about Faith's submissive behavior. She was afraid of herself and what she could do if she were on the outside.

"Hey, bitch, what are ya doin just standing around here for?"

Jacinda slowly turned around to face an older blonde woman. "Nada, Gina, just looking at the damage the runt did."

Gina studied her with cold calculating eyes. "Looks to me like you care something for the runt, that true?"

Jacinda stiffened, but shook her head. "You must be blind then, just wondering how loco my cellmate is gonna be when she gets back from the pit."

Gina smiled at that. "She's in the pit huh? Good, that'll leave her nice and weak."

"What's that suppose to mean," Jacinda shot back before she could stop herself. 

She quickly regretted it as soon as she saw Gina raise a knowing eyebrow and smirked maliciously. "What's it to ya, _Jace_?" She put emphasis on her name, knowing it was what Faith called her. "Don't think I haven't been noticing you giving the runt doe eyes. Is she the one keeping your thighs nice and warm in the middle of the night?" She chuckled at Jacinda's uncomfortable look. "Little Miss High and Mighty will get what's coming to her and you better not stand in the way." With that, Gina grabbed Jacinda's chin and crushed their lips together in a brutal kiss before Gina roughly pushed her way. "See ya around."

As the blonde sauntered off, Jacinda wiped her lips disgustedly with the back of her hand. Now her gang leader knew she and Faith were subtle friends. And friends usually don't get beat alone.

*           *           *

The blonde smiled in satisfaction as the last lines of her conjuring spell blew in the wind. Her smile faltered a bit as moments passed and nothing happened. With a grunt of anger, she threw the blood-red book away and started stomping off, anxious for a good kill. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as an eerie wind suddenly picked up, sending her golden locks flapping behind her. Her smile returned as a pillar of red smoke and light appeared in a flash. 

Standing in its place was a huge creature with blood-red skin, cruel yellow eyes, and a smile baring sharp jagged teeth. It had bulky muscles and wore nothing but leather shorts to show off its muscular hoofed legs and a long silky red robe. It had a tuft of white hair between twisted black horns and settled on his head was a crown of ivy leaves. He looked like the devil himself. Its yellow eyes immediately found the blonde girl. 

"You are the one who summoned me back to this earth," his deep voice echoed in the surrounding trees.

Darla gave him her sweetest smile and nodded. "Yes, master. I feel that it is time that our god should return to guide us and take back what is rightfully his."

The creature inhaled a deep breath, as if for the first time, and looked around as if contemplating something. "Yes, this day and age there is much to conquer." His golden eyes found hers again. "But you…you are not my kind. I am not your god." An angry annoyed look crossed his demonic features while Darla took a step back in confused fear. He pointed at her with a long claw and disgusted look. "You are a half-breed!"

Before Darla had any chance of escaping, the creature snatched the ancient vampiress around the waist and bit her head off. She crumbled to dust in his hand and he spat out the ash in his mouth.

"I hate my food sandy," the creature muttered distastefully as it disappeared in a flash of red lightening.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

            Faith hugged her knees closer to her and stared off into the darkness. She hated it here. She lived in darkness for too long. At least in her cell, there was light and she could hear other people talking with her Slayer hearing and Jacinda would always talk to her about her time before she was in prison. Sure, she would ignore her and other inmates, but the endless drone of noise was something that can take her mind off of, well, her own mind. But here, in the darkness, she could hear nothing but the thoughts in her head and feel only the slow burn in her hands as her Slayer healing tried to fix it and her stomach gnawing away at itself. However, she knew her hands weren't going to heal properly. Her Slayer healing had nothing to use because of her lack of food, but it was trying anyway.

            _Fucking idiot, you think you deserve any better?_ came the unbidden thought through her head. _C'mon, Faithy, you killed people. And you loved it._

            "No," she whispered hoarsely.

            _You loved the way the light would dim from their eyes as their soul left their body, their last breath as it tickled your face. You loved causing pain. You loved knowing how much control you had over it. Remember good ol' Wes?_

            "Shut up!" Faith clenched her eyes shut, forcing her thoughts to go away. How can you silence your own brain?

            _You never had control did you? The only control you did have was how much pain you could cause. Shallow cuts. Deep cuts. All so you could ignore the pain you feel inside._

            "ARGH!!!!"

            Like water coming over her head, she could feel the anger and rage towards herself consume her, drowning her. Faith shot up from the ground, intent on finding a way to drown the pain she felt inside.

            _No one here to hurt, Faithy, what are you going to do_, the voice in her head mocked.

            Her answer was simple. Her fist crashed against the metal plated concrete, again and again, never in the same spot. She didn't care about the damage it was causing to her hands or the noise she was making. All she cared about was drowning out the pain and guilt she felt inside. She didn't see the door open and two guards standing there calling her name. She didn't hear them. She couldn't. But she did feel a blow across her shoulder. She spun around and was met with another blow across the chest. Then another and another. She let herself feel the pain. Anything was better than what she felt inside. She fell to her knees and she felt the last blow fall at the base of her neck, rendering her unconscious and into the dreaded darkness.

*           *           * 

"Dawn! You have five minutes to get down here or you'll be late for school!" 

Buffy slipped on her jacket and waited impatiently next to the front door. Her hazel-green eyes looked everywhere except the living room, the place where she lost her mother, and failed to save her. Dawn's pounding footsteps diverted Buffy's attention away from those painful thoughts.

The blonde Slayer took a deep breath and forced a weak smile as she gazed at her sister. "You ready?"

Dawn nodded quickly and moved towards the front door, trying to get outside as quick as possible. However, Buffy quickly placed an arm over the door. Dawn glanced up at her irritatingly.

"Buffy…"

"Since when did you need a gym bag to go to school?" She crossed her arms and gazed questioningly at Dawn, her hazel-green eyes moving from Dawn's blue ones to the gym bag slung over her arm.

Dawn's eyes quickly flickered towards the living room and Buffy tensed. "I, um, I thought I could stay over at Janice's."

"Oh." Buffy didn't want to be around this place any more than Dawn did. Too many memories. It had only been two weeks since Joyce had passed away and the funeral, but still it hurt. "Dawn, you know it's too dangerous. Glory…"

"Then Willow and Tara's," Dawn quickly cut her off, her tone pleading.

Buffy couldn't argue with that. "Sure, if it's okay with them." 

"Great. Thanks," Dawn replied awkwardly. She pulled the door open. "Gonna be late for school. Oh, and don't bother picking me up. Willow said she would."

"Oh. Ok." Buffy flinched inwardly at the deadness of her tone. She sounded more and more like an emotionless robot each day. She figured it was due to the fact that her emotions were slowly being drained by the events in her life.

"Buffy," Dawn said softly.

Buffy shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Dawn as if she saw her for the first time and raised a look at the annoyed expression the brunette was giving her. "Oh. Right. School."

"Yeah," Dawn replied, keeping the hurt out of her voice.

It was then that the phone started ringing. Both sisters stared at it as if it were a foreign object, unsure for a second of what that sound was. Buffy swallowed. She really didn't want to go in the living room to answer it. Maybe if she waited long enough the phone would stop ringing. If only she hadn't been standing around like an idiot they would have been out of the house by now.

"Dawn, just wait in the car. I'll answer it. It might be…" She let her words trail, her voice suddenly stuck in her throat. 

Dawn nodded in understanding and disappeared out the front door. Buffy waited for a second, praying that the insistent ringing would stop. After a minute it didn't and Buffy used her Slayer speed to rush into the kitchen and use the phone there. 

"Hello," she said shakily. 

"Buffy! Ugh, thank god your home! I tried calling Giles, but he's not picking up," a surprisingly familiar voice said annoyingly. 

"Cordelia," Buffy said incredulously.

*           *           *

            "So, um, when you say tortured," Wesley tried to clarify. "You mean…"

            "I mean hanging upside down by your ankles while your bare backs get shredded like yesterday's newspaper," Cordelia shot angrily. "C'mon, Wes, tell me you have something."

            "And I'm hanging by my ankles with him," Gunn stated incredulously. "I don't know 'bout you, but that sounds kinda painful."

            "And it'll be more painful when it's actually happening," Cordelia replied exasperatingly.

            Wesley stood up, removing his glasses. "I may have a text on such demons and rituals such as those." He glanced at Cordelia and Gunn's anxious faces and he immediately deflated. "Sadly, they were in the books Angel took with him when he ah…"

            "Fired our asses," Gunn offered. "What did your peeps in the Dale say? They gonna help us?"

            Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know. Buffy and her gang has a demon goddess after their hides. Seems like they have enough to deal with."

            "But you told them the sitch, right? That they're involved," Gunn questioned, his patience running low.

            "Yes. Buffy said she'll see what she can do," Cordelia answered tiredly.

            "And in the meantime we can just sit here while some _thing_ is about to cause some serious mayhem, get captured and tortured, and wait until Angel and some chick named Faith comes to save our asses?" Gunn fumed.

            Wesley flinched at Faith's name. "She's not just 'some chick'."

            "Yeah, she's that broad Angel used to visit down at the Women's State Pen," Gunn replied. "What's the big?"

            Cordelia and Wesley both tensed. They both had a history with the rogue Slayer and since she had turned herself in jail and was supposedly out of their hair for good, they hadn't bothered telling Gunn about her. They both exchanged looks and Wesley's face became grave while Cordelia's became uncomfortable. 

            "She's a Slayer, a rogue Slayer in fact," Wesley said with a grave tone. "She has killed and caused pain, which is why she is in jail now."

            "But I thought Slayer's come in a rare, there-is-just-one package," Gunn replied.

            Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Buffy died, came back, but activated Kendra. Kendra died and activated Faith. Faith goes psycho and starts killing people and goes to jail. Clear enough?"

            "Crystal. So this psycho Slayer is supposed to save us?" Gunn shook his head. "Why am I not trusting that?"

            "You shouldn't," Wesley stated with a severe tone. "She's unreliable and untrustworthy. In fact, I'm not surprised she wasn't working beside the demon in Cordelia's vision.

            "Will you stop," Cordelia reprimanded, getting a shocked look from Wesley. "Yes, I know what she's done. Hello! I'm in the 'I-was-there-to-witness-the-whole-Mayor-psycho-evilness' department." She sighed and took a deep breath. "I know Faith's done some bad things, but at least she's in jail trying to pay back some of what she's done." She shifted uncomfortably in her sofa. "Besides, she kinda…dies…saving us."

            The room was quiet for a moment. All the occupants left with their own thoughts about the dark Slayer.

            "You didn't tell her did you." Wesley glared hard at Cordelia, who glared back. It was not a question.

            Cordelia shook her head and Wesley looked away, uncomfortable at the ex-cheerleader's hard glare. She still had it. "I couldn't lay that on her right now. Whenever it comes to Faith…" Cordelia shook her head. "I don't know. Buffy goes psycho herself and loses focus." Wesley was about to speak but Cordelia quickly cut him off. "Look, her mom just died and some crazy demonic demon lady is after her sister. You want to add more stress to Buffy's life, then be my guest." She gestured to the cordless on the coffee table.

            Wesley stared at it for a moment before sighing. "What I'm saying is that if Buffy knows Faith is in the mix, then she might want to come down here and put an end to this demon before Faith has a chance to get out of jail." He frowned as Cordelia's face remained impassive. "Gunn, I suggest we lay low until we get more information. Perhaps we are key elements to this demon's ritual and without us…"

            "No weird apocalyptic end of the world," Gunn finished. "I get it." He shook his head as he grabbed his jacket. "Man, if I ever see Angel again I'm gonna ram a stake up his ass before I stake him with it."

            They both shrugged on their jackets and moved towards the door, which swung open automatically thanks to Dennis. Wesley gave Cordelia one last pleading look before exiting her apartment. As soon as the door closed, Cordelia stared at the phone for a good ten minutes before giving a grunt of frustration and stretched out fully to lay on her couch.

*           *           * 

"Buffy, what exactly did Cordelia say this demon looked like," Giles asked tiredly as he involuntarily took off his glasses and began polishing them.

Buffy stopped pacing, an anxious tired look on her face as she looked at her Watcher. "Red skin, black horns, yellow eyes, big, kinda satanic looking." She began pacing again. "Just find it so I can kill it." 

"Easy for you to say with just your pacing," Anya muttered. "I have more important things to do than look at stuffy old books. Like counting my money…or…or checking inventory." Anya shrugged off the looks everyone was giving her. "Besides, there are many demons red skin, black horns, and yellow eyes."

"Maybe it is the devil," Willow replied softly, squeezing Tara's hand for security. "I mean…we live on the Hellmouth…it could be…could it?" 

"No," Anya replied casually. "Despite popular beliefs, Satan doesn't actually look all…Satanic." 

"You've actually seen the devil," Dawn exclaimed from her perch on the stairs. 

"Well, I was a demon," Anya replied coolly. "I've met Lucifer on one or more occasions and other rulers of hell dimensions." 

"Speaking of hell dimensions, does anybody remember that a hell-god is still after my sister," Buffy replied none too gently. 

The room was deathly silent for a moment. Willow and Tara looking anxiously at a cover of a book, Giles was staring at his shoes, Dawn looked a little frightened since the mention of Glory, and Anya was being Anya.

Buffy took a heavy breath to calm her nerves, her voice softer as she spoke. "I'm sorry it's just…we still don't know anything about Glory and I don't have time to worry about another baddie we have no clue about." She started her way towards the training room. "Just find out what it is, its strengths and weaknesses so I could tell Cordy how to deal with it." With that she disappeared into the room.

"Okay, what I want to know is why Angel and his gang can't handle this themselves," Xander finally spoke. "I mean I thought he had his own thing down in L.A? Why did Dead-boy have to go and bring us into this?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Because Angel's gone missing and Cordelia has no one else to turn to. Wesley doesn't have the proper materials for…extensive research, and what Cordelia has told Buffy about her vision involves all of us." He made his way towards the training room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are matters I need to speak with Buffy about. I trust you will be able to continue the research without me." 

Giles shut the door behind him and found Buffy already hammering away at the punching bag. He stood and watched her with fatherly pride for a moment. As a Watcher, it was his dream to train a Slayer so great as Buffy, even though he didn't like the way she handled things in the beginning.

"Buffy," he called softly. 

A normal person wouldn't have heard him above the loud thudding as each of Buffy's hits found their mark. However, he knew that with her Slayer hearing she probably heard him come in. Buffy slowed her punches and finally steadied the bag so it didn't move, her back still facing him.

He knew that she was trying not to cry. She always had to be the strong one. The old Watcher knew that Buffy hadn't even cried yet, had time to mourn her mother's passing and it was weighing heavily on her. He could practically see her shoulders droop with the weight of the world nestled firmly between her shoulders. She had been through so much, seen so much in her young age that he wondered how she was holding it all together. Something always had to distract her from dealing with her personal problems. She always had something to take it out on, now was no different. She couldn't even deal with her mother's death because some demon had to appear and there was always the threat of Glory. He shook his head clear of those thoughts and was ready to ask what he came here to ask. 

He took a tentative step closer, resisting the urge to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, is that all Cordelia told you about her vision?" The blonde nodded her head. "I feel that there is something missing. It doesn't make any sense." 

Buffy finally turned around to face him, her face determined. "I know it doesn't, but that's all she'll tell me. The demon is going to kill Angel and mind-control us." Her voice was casual, like things like that were a normal occurrence, which they were. One of the many downsides of living on the Hellmouth. 

_Now onto the real question, _the old Watcher thought grimly. "How are you and Dawn doing?"

Buffy stiffened and he could visibly see as a wall was put up. "Fine. Surviving. As well as any other people who lost their mother." Her voice was calm, calculated, like she had said this over and over before. "And have a hellgod after their baby sister." She turned around and punched the bag with brute Slayer force. "And also has to constantly protect the world everyday." Another punch. "And loses everything to fight." A kick. "And never…" Punch. "…gets a…" Punch. Kick. "…god damn…" Punch. Punch. "BREAK!" With a final kick the punching bag broke off it's chain and slammed into the rack of weapons, sending them scattering to the floor.

The blonde Slayer stared at the bag, breathing heavily, trying to collect herself and not breakdown in the middle of the training room. She felt comforting hands on her shoulders and turned around and buried her face into Gile's shoulder. The Watcher's arms instinctively came up around her, stroking her back in comfort.

"You haven't lost everything," he said softly, reassuring. "You have me, your friends, and your sister. All of which would follow you to the ends of the earth and back."

Buffy broke away from his embrace to look up at him, her eyes pleading and sad, but held no tears. "I don't know what I'm doing, Giles. I don't know how to take care of Dawn or the house or…anything. Mom…" Her voice cracked and she took a shaky breath. "Mom handled everything. I don't know how she raised to girls on her own and took care of the house. She made it look so easy." She shook her head as Giles tried to say something. "And I'm the Slayer. I have not time to be doing those things when I'm out slaying and protecting the world every night. And what if something happens to me. Who's going to take care of Dawn? Who's going to be there for her when I…when…"

"Shhh," Giles hushed her softly. "We're all here for you, Buffy. We all love you. We're all here to help you. I know a Slayer's life expectancy isn't long, but if it comes down to that, Dawn will not be alone."

Buffy sniffled back her tears and nodded. "Thank you, Giles." She shook her head as she gave a forced chuckle. "I don't know how the other Slayers survived without guys like you and the Scoobs."

Giles smiled. "They didn't."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Geez, Fai, what the hell did they do?"

Faith opened her eyes to find herself staring up at emerald green ones and groaned at the pain that shot through her head.

"She's got a mild concussion. I think Lewis hit her a little too hard and too much on the back of her head," came a hoarse, yet friendly voice.

Faith turned her head to see an old man, apparently a doctor, sitting at his desk. Her eyebrows rose in confusion. The last she remembered was going psycho in the pit and then guards wailing on her. Now she was in the infirmary. She figured the guards must have done a number on her. She held back a grin. Funny how she couldn't remember the pain then, but she sure as hell felt it now.

"Anyway, a British chick came by today to see ya, but since you were out she gave me the message to send to you," Jacinda replied. "She says you have a court appeal on Monday, three days from now. Good for you."

"Jace," Faith croaked, her throat dry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacinda frowned and turned to the doc. "You sure it's just a concussion doc? Seems she got brain damage, too." She looked back at Faith with a lopsided grin. "Told ya, British chick…"

"No." Faith shook her head, but found it was a bad idea as her vision swam. "You shouldn't be here. Your girls…"

Jacinda waved her hand, cutting her off. "Es claro, Gina and the others know." She chuckled at Faith's startled look. "Guess I'm not as slick as I thought, huh? It's cool."

There came a short cough and both the girls turned to the doctor. "I think you should go now. She's not really supposed to be getting any visitors."

Jacinda nodded her understanding and moved to go.

"Jace," Faith called. The hispanic girl turned to face her with a questioning look. "Be careful."

Jacinda flashed a crooked grin. "I'll be 'five by five'."

With that she left the infirmary with Faith staring after her wondering what the hell was her deal. Nobody should be this caring towards her. She didn't even know the girl. Jacinda didn't know _her_ and what she's done to be in jail in the first place.

_If she did she'd probably stop talking with you_, Faith thought grimly. _Then again that won't exactly be a bad thing._

She looked at the old man as he approached her. He flipped open a clipboard as he looked her over.

"Does this hurt," he prodded the back of her head and she flinched as she felt the soft bruise. "Guess so." His eyes moved towards her chest and at first she thought the old man was checking out her rack, but she suddenly realized she had bandages covering her torso. "Bruised ribs from the guards' overuse of their beloved nightsticks."

"Oh."

He poked her with the tip of his pen but got no reaction from Faith other than a raised eyebrow. "Healed already huh?" His gaze moved to her hands, which were heavily bandaged. "Want to tell me what happened there?"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the guards fill you in?"

The doc shook his bald head. "Nope. They just dropped you in here. Said you got in a fight, but I've been in here way too long to know the truth." He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Inmates don't have anything to cause long, purple contusions in the shape of a nightstick." He gave her another inspection. "You haven't been eating well have you?"

_You don't know the half of it_, she thought dryly. Faith merely shook her head. "Kinda hard to with big, fat women in your way and about to bust your ass if you tried." _And if you knew about Slayer metabolism, you'd know I've been starving for months._

"Mmm…" He made more notes on his clipboard. "Well, I'd say that besides the mild concussion as well as…mutilated hands…you're fit to leave the infirmary." He shrugged. "In prison standards anyway." He made more notes before grinning at her. "So, you feel like standing up while I give you a final initial checkup?"

Faith rolled her eyes. _I knew it…all docs are pervs_. "Sure, we both might get off on it." She slowly rolled off the bed and onto her feet, grinning at him cockily, some of the old Faith coming back. "I dunno, never done an old dude before, but there's a first for everything…you sure you're up for it?"

The doctor gave her a surprised look and laughed. "It's not what you think. Met my wife that way."

"Huh?" Faith raised an eyebrow as the doctor laughed and began explaining how he met his wife here in the infirmary.

Jacinda walked down into her row of cells, a small smile on her lips. She had been worried about Faith when she didn't return after her day's stay in the pit. Then she found out from one of the guards that she went psycho in the pit and couldn't calm her until they beat her into unconsciousness. Then she had a visit from her British lawyer and since Faith was still knocked out in the infirmary, Jacinda volunteered to take the message down to the young girl. She was kind of shocked to find Faith still out cold. She knew Faith had a lot of strength and sadly knew that the guards must have done a real good beating on her to get her unconscious.

_Girl heals fast though_, she thought idly.

As she neared the showers, an officer briskly walked outside with a satisfied smile on his face, which only meant he got the best damn lay in his life. That only meant one thing.

"Gina," she muttered as she entered the showers.

Sure enough, the blonde was waiting there with a couple of her girls in the corner, a sadistic smile plastered on their faces. That only meant trouble.

"Hey, what's going on," Jacinda asked casually.

Gina shrugged, but the smirk never left her face. "Guard told me Faith's gonna be released from the infirmary today. She's gonna wanna take a shower."

Jacinda frowned inwardly. "And the happy face on the nice officer?"

"Promised he'd give me ten minutes without eyes," Gina answered coolly. "Which means ten minutes of pain for the lil princess."

_Shit_, Jacinda cursed. Faith was going to walk right into a trap unless she did something about it. "Can't let you do that, chismosa."

"Yeah?" Gina strode up to her, brandishing a homemade knife and pressing the tip right into Jacinda's ribcage. "What are you going to do about it, bitch?"

Faith slowly made her way to her cell and glanced down at her hands. She had unwrapped them in the infirmary, much to the doctor's protest and found that the open wounds had healed, thanks to Slayer healing, but it could not get rid of the scars. The scars coated the backs of her hands in all shapes and sizes. She was surprised that she had skin around her knuckles at all. She thought she had punched straight through to the bone. The doc was surprised it had healed that much in the first place. He said it usually took weeks before the wounds were even closed because she had lost so much skin. Faith merely shrugged as she put back on her prison uniform after an overall checkup.

She froze as she reached her cell, seeing Gina and two other girls with her, but what caught her attention was that Gina was sporting a mean black eye and one of the girls had a bloody nose. That, and Gina also had a bloody shirt accompanied by a bloody knife dangling in her hands.

Wordlessly, Gina ran up to her and slashed Faith across the abdomen with the knife, right above the scar she already had from Buffy. Faith was too riveted on the bloody knife in Gina's hands to react, but it was already too late. As the searing pain burned through her flesh, she pushed Gina onto the two advancing girls and slowly backed away with wide eyes. The knife clattered out of her hands near Faith's feet and Faith picked it up, looking at it as if seeing it for the first time.

"What are you going to do Faith? Kill me?"

Faith shivered as a voice from the past came up to haunt her.

~ _"What are you gonna do, B? Kill me? You become me. You're not ready for that…" ~_

Gina merely laughed sadistically at her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "No one here to save you, Faith, not even your girlfriend. She's having a fun time herself in the showers."

_Jace…no, _Faith thought numbly.

She turned and ran towards the showers, her hand covering her open wound and another grasping the bloody knife. As she neared, she realized the showers were running. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and the pain coming from her ribcage and froze as she entered the showers.

_No…oh God, no_, she thought weakly.

There in the corner was Jacinda, lying in a pool of blood that was slowly washing away through the drain. Faith immediately was at her side, not caring about the gash in her side. It wasn't that deep anyway.

 "Jace…oh God…Jace!" Faith shook the girl in her arms, but knew she was dead by the coldness of the body. _Why? Why her?_ But even as those thoughts crossed her mind she knew the answer. _Because of me._

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she glanced at the body. Multiple cuts and bruises were all over Jacinda's once flawless olive skin. There were many deep stab wounds around the chest area, which blood was now weakly seeping out of. She had lost so much blood, there wasn't even a lot left in the body. Her green eyes were open, staring up at nothing. Eyes that once held mischief were now glazed with death. Her once red lips were now a pale color and slightly slacked open. Lips that moments ago had grinned in childlike play. 

She looked helplessly at the blood and knife on her hands. She might as well have been the one that killed her. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.

"Wilkins! Stay right where you are!"

~_ "Faith, NO!"_

_Too late, the stake already ran it's course right into the man's chest and instead of imploding into a pile of dust, he stared up in horror at Faith as blood rushed out of the deep open wound._

"I didn't…I didn't know! I didn't know! ~ 

Davis and a stream of guards rushed into the shower. Faith just kneeled there, never taking her eyes off the body. Another person that cared about her was now dead because of her. There was no doubt in Faith's mind that Jacinda was dead because of being associated with her. She could feel the rage build up inside her again. Angry at herself at having let this happen. The darkness swept over her and she easily it win. She couldn't understand what the guards were saying to her. All she understood was that Jacinda was dead and it was her fault. There was more blood added to her hands and there was nothing she could do to wash it off. Her mind went numb reeling at all the losses she felt and the pain she's caused. Her mother. Her Watcher. Finch. The professor. Buffy. Wesley. And now Jace.

She felt the blows coming even before they connected, but she did nothing to acknowledge them or stop them. The guards beat her until she was a bruised and bloody mess on the shower floor. The blood from her own cut, bleeding nose and split lip mingled with the fading blood of her dead cellmate.

*           *           *

She was in darkness again. Alone, huddled against the corner. Defeated. She finally realized that she did belong here; swallowed in the darkness she thought she could just touch. Alone where she could cause no harm. Thoughts and faces of the dead flashed through her mind. The lopsided grin Jace had given her moments before she was killed. It reminded her so much of her own and it was the last time she would see her alive.

_Dead because of you._

She clutched her head, shaking it, as if trying to shake out all the pain and memories.

God, you're so fucking stupid! You should have killed yourself when you had the chance. If you did, maybe Jace would still be alive!

"No," she muttered weakly before another voice came out of her past.

~ _"What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?" ~_

_That's the easy way out. Kill yourself now and you'll just cheat yourself out of all the misery you deserve. You think that's fair?_ She punched hard into the wall, breaking her knuckles and reopening scars and making new ones, before covering her face as tears came unbidden to her eyes. "It's not fair…"

She cried despairingly. Hot tears running shamefully down her face. She cried for Jacinda, her Watcher, Allen. She cried for everything she had done wrong. She cried at what she had let herself become. A plague of death and pain, meant only to destroy the lives of anyone she touched. Her body shook with the force of her tears. Tears she had never allowed herself to cry because she thought it was weak and unnecessary. But she now knew. She was the weak one. She was the unnecessary one. And she was here to pay for everything she did. Even though she knew it would never be enough. Her redemption was hopeless. She fell into her nightmares as soon as her tears had run its course. Faces and accusations of all those she's harmed flitting across her brain and she welcomed the darkness it brought with it.

The doors opened while she slept and two guards walked in with their nightsticks already out. She was accused of murder or being the accomplice of one and that wasn't taken lightly. Faith was rudely jolted awake by a kick to her ribs and they instantly bruised and a dark red stain spread over her prison uniform as her cut was reopened. Slayer healing wasn't working fast enough. Her first instinct was to naturally fight back, but her mind quickly rejected that, knowing she deserved worse. She didn't even cover herself as the blows rained down upon her over and over as the guards shouted at her, telling her she was a nothing, a murderer, a bitch. All of which did nothing but reinforce herself of what she already knew. When they left, she was in pain, but to her it was a delicious pain. She needed more, she needed to pay.

The guards came for her on the morning of the third day. They found Faith crouched in a corner. The wall around her pounded in with many holes and her hands raw and bleeding. There were dried tears and blood on her face and clothes. She had no more water left to give from all the tears she had spilled. She looked starved and dehydrated. She hadn't eaten or drank in days. Her face was pallid and white from loss of blood, her dark hair and eyes contrasting sharply making the fading bruises in her face stick out more. She didn't even know that they were there. She was mumbling quietly to herself, incoherently. The guards could only make out a few words of 'sorrys', 'pleases', and 'nothings'. 

The guards exchanged glances. They definitely broke her in here. They didn't have time to clean her up completely. She had an appeal and a trial to go to within minutes. The dragged her out of the pit and splashed water onto her face to wake her up more fully. They quickly stripped her of her dirty clothes and dressed her in new ones that hung on her loosely. She didn't respond to it. They wiped up her face and hands as best they could and wrapped her hands with shredded cloth.

They escorted Faith in with her hands and feet shackled. She took slow painful steps to the table with her head held down and her greasy, tangled hair covering her face. She looked every bit a maniac, but more a lost, scared, and disoriented child. She sat down, trying not to wince in pain as her side burned, her mind becoming clearer as it forced its way out of the darkness and voices and faces that plagued her mind.

The trial began and she barely understood that they were talking about her. She could hear the D.A making his accusations at her for the murder of Jacinda Lopez. Then came Diana's turn, bringing out Davis for questioning and other inmates who she's only seen once or twice before. Then the doctor was brought up.

"She couldn't have," he said in his gruff yet kind voice. "She left the infirmary around twelve. The body was dead long before that judging by the amount of blood loss and the time the guards found them she couldn't have time to unless she can run from the infirmary to her cell block showers, have the time to cut herself with her own murder weapon that she could not possibly have the time to make, and beat the other three inmates and spatter them in the victim's blood in less than two minutes with a mild concussion. I'm sure you see the absurdity of it. It's just not possible."

There was more talking, more arguing, more pointing fingers back and forth, but Faith wasn't paying attention. Her mind was trying to claw its way out of the chaos in her mind, trying to be aware of what was going on around her, but Faith wouldn't let it. She had to stay impassive. She had to keep the others safe from herself. Then she felt someone's gentle hand on her arm, gently coaxing her to rise.

"Faith."

~_ "Faith you killed a man!" ~_

A voice called out to her over the one from her past; soft and soothing among the harsh din in her mind.

"Faith."

~ _"I don't care!" ~_

Faith's eyes snapped up, looking lost and confused as she looked at her British lawyer, Diana Rogers, who was looking at her with concern.

"Faith," she said again softly.

Faith looked around as if finally realizing where she was. Everybody was staring at her. The judge with his large, owlish eyes glaring down at her unmercifully. The jury with their withering condescending looks. The prosecutor with his accusing narrowed eyes. Then as if snapping from a trance, they all looked away and started filing out of the courtroom.

"Did you hear what they said Faith?" Diana looked at her with her calming blue eyes.

Faith barely understood the question and shook her head.

Diana smiled warmly. "They dropped all charges, Faith. You're free."

Faith's eyes widened in both shock and horror. "What?"

Diana nodded sympathetically, a small triumphant smile on her face and all Faith wanted to do was smack that smirk right off her face. "Come along, now Faith. I'm sure…"

"NO!" Faith yelled horrifically, grabbing Diana by the lapels of her tweed jacket, snapping the chains on her hands like a string. "I can't be…I can't…I've killed them…I've killed…" Her voice broke off as images swam before her, of blood and death. She also felt a fresh sting in her side, the sudden movement reopening her scar.

Diana gently placed her hands over Faiths and slowly and easily pulled the hysterical girl off her, accidentally taking the cloth around her hands with it. 

"My god…" she gasped in horror as she beheld the fresh scars on Faith's hands as well as the blood that was slowly seeping through Faith's jumpsuit.

Faith looked down on them. "Look at what I've done!" She pleaded. "These hands! They've killed! Please, you can't…"

The judge, who was the last to leave the room, could only stare at her sadly as someone from the audience came and gathered the broken dark Slayer in his strong arms and exited the building. Faith didn't register who it was; all she could think about was that they were letting her out, they were setting a murderer free. Why? What happened? She didn't deserve this. She needed to be locked up. She needed to be kept away. She was placed in the backseat of a convertible and covered tenderly with a blanket. Her mind was numb from the fact that she, a disgusting bitch whore murderer, was free and her vision was blurred by unshed tears.

The drive was short, but Faith had managed to pass out from exhaustion. The blanket covering her was stained with her blood and tears. She slipped in and out of consciousness as she felt those strong arms lift her up and carry her like a newborn baby. She was too tired and weak to do anything, so she just laid there in those arms, hoping they would throw her off the edge of a cliff or break her neck or smother her. Anything. Anything other than being let back out into a world where she can cause more damage.

She could hear a door being knocked upon and it finally opened with a somewhat tired familiar voice answering, "What do you want?" followed by a gasp of horror and surprise and a murmured, "Oh my God…"

A voice above her (the one carrying her?) answered in an also familiar but quiet and serious tone, "Take care of her."

She felt those strong arms set her down on her feet. Her head swam with the quick motion and she felt herself start to tip forward. However, the slender arms of a woman immediately caught her.

*          *           *

Glory stood in front of her mirrors, admiring herself in a newly bought Chanel black dress. Her ugly rat-looking minions stood off to the side by the door as they listened to her talk about herself.

"I love the way this just forms on my body," Glory said in her usual sickly sweet blonde tone. "They say black is slimming. What do you think?" She turned to her minions and did a cute little twirl.

Her minions began to tremble in fear as one stepped forward to answer her. "I think it looks…perfect on you most…beautiful and slender one."

"Yes, most beautiful, oh worshipful one," chimed another minion.

"Yes, you look absolutely enticing," came another voice. This one was deep and strong, not at all like her minions.

Glory immediately spun around to face the stranger, an annoyed look crossing her features at being interrupted in the middle of a fitting. However, she saw that her minions were all gone and standing near the door was the red-skinned creature.

"Di, honey, what brings you to this side of the hellhole," she asked sweetly, though there was a peculiar hint of uneasiness in her tone. "I thought you and your kind were banished from this dimension over 2,000 years ago?" She chuckled almost nervously.

The great creature chuckled with her, amused. She took the distraction and rushed past him so fast it looked as though she disappeared. However, the creature was magically in front of her, blocking her way to the door. She halted in her tracks, almost crashing into his broad chest. She backed up slowly with a sweet smile on her face, but her eyes were fearful. 

"Di, baby, you don't want to do this," Glory almost whined. "I'm this close to finding my damn Key." Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she thought of something. "Why don't we work together, huh? Unite…end the little feud…what do you say?" She wrung her hands tensely, waiting for his answer.

He tilted his head to one side as if considering it, but an evil grin spread across his face. "Sounds tempting, but I will never work with you. You and your kind are one of my sworn enemies." He stepped closer to her. "I hear you are after the Slayer? She has your Key?"

Glory looked utterly irritated at the mention of the Slayer. "Ugh…that little blonde bitch has my frickin Key and she won't tell me where it is!" She stomped her foot like a spoiled little five year old. She tilted her head to the side and placed her hands daintily on her hips. "C'mon Di, don't tell me your still doing that stupid world domination thing? Why the hell would you want to rule this idiotic dimension full of incompetent meatbags? All I want is to go home!"

He was quickly upon her, seizing her with one hand around her neck and lifting her up off her feet. "Then you must die."

*          *           *

"Why are you still here," the little brunette girl asked impatiently. "I thought I said to leave me alone."

 "You're never alone," the creature replied. "She's always here. She's the same as you." He gestured towards the little blonde girl next to him.

The brunette shook her head. "No. She doesn't like the dark."

"Oh, she does," the creature replied. "She just doesn't know it yet."

The girl thought for a moment, playing with the strings on her tattered shirt. "I could show her," she finally replied sheepishly.

The blonde girl looked up at the creature with her yellow eyes, an evil smile crossing her features. The creature smiled back down upon her. "This is your gift. You could show me later…it's too dark…when it's lighter."

The brunette tilted her head to one side. "I have to wait for sunrise?"

The blonde shook her head amusingly. "No. You just have to wait for Dawn."

*          *           *

A warm washcloth was placed upon her head, soothing her healing face. She sought to move her hands up to her head, but she found that they were tied down and so were her feet. Faith's eyes finally fluttered open and widened in shock as they focused on the person who was caring for her.

"Cordelia," Faith rasped. Her throat was so parched; she felt she hadn't drunk anything or ate anything in weeks, which actually partially true.

Cordelia shot her a menacing look, which Faith shrank back from. No wonder she was still tied up, Cordelia still hasn't forgiven her from her last visit in her house. And why should she? The former May queen wordlessly checked the rest of Faith's wounds and headed towards the door. Before she left, she stopped and half-faced Faith.

"Don't even _think_ about escaping. Dennis won't be too kind this time around," Cordelia warned, her voice harsh.

"Dennis," Faith echoed confused.

Cordelia shot her an annoyed yet warning look before her eyes traveled to the left side of Faith. Faith followed her gaze and saw that there was an axe floating in the mid-air, ready to chop Faith's head off if she so much as moved the wrong way. Faith's eyes widened. Since when did Cordelia start using magic? She turned back to look at Cordelia and saw that the former cheerleader was looking at her with compassion and sympathy, but it was only for a second. Her eyes immediately hardened into daggers as she saw that Faith was looking at her.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," Faith replied resignedly. _Even if I did, death wouldn't be so bad._

Cordelia looked at her for a moment, not sure whether to believe her, but it was Faith after all and she decided against it. However, there was something in Faith's tone of voice that made Cordelia wonder about her. For the three days she took care of her, Faith had been unconscious, but talked in her sleep. She was always screaming about her mother, some girl named Jace, and other incoherent things. At first, Cordelia was reluctant to take care of Faith when Angel stopped by for that one brief moment, but after looking at Faith and what was done to her and what she had done to herself, Cordelia instantly showed sympathy for her. The former popular rich girl of Sunnydale High wondered what was done to her in prison. She never seen Faith cry, but she cried like a baby in her sleep.

_A helpless, I'm-being-tortured-in-my-sleep, baby_, Cordelia added.

Faith watched as a play of emotions ran riot on Cordelia's face. She could see how confused the other brunette was and Faith still could not believe that the ex-cheerleader was taking care of her and for how long, she did not know. Faith immediately began chewing her bottom lip, wanting to apologize for her past sins against this woman, but knew sorry isn't enough. Faith had to make amends somehow since she was no longer in prison and she remembered Angel once told her that it might be hard. However, Faith was grateful that Cordelia had taken care of her. The old Faith would have laughed right in her face for being so dumb, but Faith didn't want to be that anymore. She had to learn how to swallow her overwhelming pride. 

"Cordelia," Faith called softly before the other brunette exited the room. 

"What," Cordelia said tiredly, turning around to face the rogue. 

Faith hesitated, still not knowing what she's supposed to say so she settled on the simplest thing. "Thank you."

*          *           *

The phone ringing jolted Buffy from her sleep. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was too late and she shoved a pillow over her head to drown out the annoying sound. After five minutes another annoying sound filled her ears.

"Buffy! Are you going to answer that! Geez, I have school in the morning," Dawn yelled sleepily from across the hall.

Sighing, Buffy rolled over and grabbed the phone out of the receiver. "What?!"

"Geez, Buffy, good morning to you too," came the annoyed voice on the other end. "If I had known you were this rude on the phone I wouldn't have bothered to call at all."  
            "Cordelia," the blonde Slayer moaned exasperatingly. "What is it? Any bad news that couldn't wait until the morning?"

There was a pause on the other end, as if Cordelia was trying to think of what to say. "Buffy, before you react I need you to listen to everything I'm about to say…"

The seriousness in the ex-cheerleader's voice alerted Buffy immediately and she bolted upright. "What is it? What's wrong? Did the demon…"

"No," Cordelia quickly cut her off. "Listen, Buffy, Faith's out of jail. She's here in…"

But Buffy couldn't hear what else she was saying; the phone had slipped out of her hands at the mention of Faith being out of jail. Her heart started pounding furiously in her chest. Old anger and hate welled up inside her. 

_Why here? Why now?_ She thought angrily. _God, I can't ever get a fucking break._

She dimly heard Cordelia's metallic voice calling to her from the phone that had slipped to the floor.

"Buffy…Buffy are you there? Hello?"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"God, this totally sucks," Dawn said bitterly as she plopped herself on one of the Hyperion's chairs in the main entryway. "We've been here nearly all day and we still haven't hit any of the malls!

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister as she paced back and forth. She flipped another page on the phonebook she held firmly in her hands. "We still haven't found out where Cordelia lives. We have no idea what her phone number is…and with Faith out she might be in danger or worse…"

"Buffy, would you please calm down," Giles said irritatingly, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure something will turn up sooner or later. As we all know, Faith…"

"Isn't low profile girl," Dawn finished nonchalantly. "Yah, you know, if she did maim and kill Cordy, her body should be turning up on our front doorstep or something. Rub it in our faces. That's how she is isn't she? Ignores the kill. Goes straight for the pain?" Her voice was soft and delicate as she looked from Buffy to Giles. "Who knows? She might be scared or…"

"On a murderous rampage," Buffy finished with a cold tone. _I've tried that 'she-might-be-scared-and-alone' theory before and she ended up taking my body. If I find her I'll…_

Giles cleared his throat and turned to Willow and Tara. Their hands were clasped and between them was a map of Los Angeles as they were performing a spell. "Willow, have you found anything yet?"

Willow's eyes snapped open, her expression told them that they didn't. "Sorry, I can't get a clear reading on her. There are too much people who fit under the 'murderous' and 'psychotic' category in this city." Her demeanor perked up slightly. "But we did find a big source of mystical energy. A-a demon bar, kinda like Willy's. A safe haven."

"I thought you were looking for seers too," Dawn asked confused.

Willow smiled. "There's a seer in the bar."

"Good. What's the address? If it's anything like Willy's I'll just put the hurting on the owner until he gives out info. Faith's sure to have left a trail somewhere," Buffy stated as she grabbed her coat.

Willow nodded and quickly scribbled down the address as Tara got up and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Be careful, B-buffy."

Buffy just shrugged it off and took the address from Willow. "Handling demons is my job and Faith and I have battled it out before. Nothing I can't handle."

Tara gave Buffy a look of concern, her brows furrowing. "Th-that's not what I meant."

Buffy looked at her for a moment, as if contemplating something, before heading towards the door. "Just keep doing that locater spell. Maybe something will turn up." She looked over her shoulder. "Giles, watch Dawnie for me?"

Dawn was about to protest that she didn't need a babysitter, but changed her mind. Giles nodded and Buffy was out the door. Dawn sighed, almost wishing she was left behind with Anya and Xander. Then again at least she didn't have to go to school, but then again she still had makeup work. With a groan she got up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna try doing some makeup work, but I might end up drooling on my books," Dawn replied nonchalantly. "Don't wake me up unless there's an apocalypse."

Three hours later, a phone call woke Giles up. He had been dozing off in a chair with a book cradled in his lap. His head shot up at the sound of ringing and he made his way to the phone as Tara and Willow also stirred from their positions on the floor.

"Um…hello?" He fumbled with his glasses.

On the other end he could hear a weird kind of screeching sound to the tune of Whitney Houston's "Run To You", with many boos and hisses. "Giles?"

The Watcher's brows furrowed. "Buffy? Are you all right?"

There was a sigh. "Physically yes, but I think all this demonic singing is gonna permanently damage my hearing," Buffy answered dryly.

"D-demonic singing," Giles said concerned. "They're not performing any dark rituals…"

"No, Giles," Buffy said exasperatingly. "It's a karaoke bar. Apparently, the Host, the demon who owns this place is the seer and reads people…er…demons while they sing."

"Oh…interesting," Giles stated with fascination. "An anagogic demon that…"

"Giles! I don't have time for a lecture," Buffy hissed over the din in the background. "Look, the Host is a friend of Angel and Cordy. He coughed up the address for me and I'm on my way there. Did Willow find anything on Faith?"

Giles paused and looked at the redhead, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "She…um…she's trying."

Buffy sighed. "All right. I just want to find her before she does any damage."

"Right," Giles muttered.

"Ok, I'm going. Take care all right? And if anything happens…"

"I will call you immediately on that bloody contraption," Giles replied.

There was a dial tone, signifying that Buffy had hung up. Giles removed his glasses and made his way over to Tara and Willow. "Any news."

Willow stretched and shook her head. "I'm about to tap into the police records, see if she left a trail or something." Giles sighed heavily and Willow's brows furrowed. "Something the matter? Is…is Buffy…"

"Buffy's fine." Giles replaced his glasses and leaned against the counter, looking like he was deep in thought. "She's on her way to Cordelia's as we speak."

Tara eyed him with concern. "Something tells me y-you're more than just w-worried."

Giles sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid of what will happen should Buffy find Faith."

Willow's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean? She deserves to get a good, old fashioned butt-kicking…breaking out of jail and all…"

"No, I mean, Buffy's always getting a bit carried away when it comes to Faith," Giles explained carefully. "We've got a hellgod after Dawn and another demon rising. With all this stress, plus the passing of her mother, I'm afraid Buffy's not entirely herself. And now with Faith in the picture, her hate and anger might cloud Buffy's judgment."

Willow shrugged. "Can you blame her after all that Faith's done?"

Tara wound a comforting arm around Willow's. "I th-think he's saying he's worried he's g-going to lose his Slayer."

"What do you mean," Willow said confused. "You think Faith will kill Buffy?"

Tara shook her head sadly. "N-no, the other way around." 

*          *          *

Buffy stood on the sidewalk, staring at the small little apartment building. A smirk spread across her face at the thought of the high and mighty rich pompous snob, Cordelia Chase, was living in such low accommodations. She instantly felt guilty at taking pleasure in someone else's misfortune. Gathering herself, she took a confident step towards the house when she suddenly felt a faint tingling sensation prickle the back of her neck. 

She stopped for a moment, looking around, but it was a different kind of tingle from the kinds she felt when a vamp was around. It sort of felt familiar and it was tugging in the back of her brain that it was something she should remember, but she shrugged it off and continued towards Cordelia's apartment. The tingling sensation never went away. Instead it got stronger with every step. She tensed as she made it to the door. What if it was some major baddie she was feeling and this was an ambush? What if it was Faith and she was walking into a trap that would ultimately get Cordelia and herself killed. Anger flared immediately at the thought of Faith and she made to pound open the door. However, before her fist could connect the door slowly creaked open and Buffy immediately stepped back into a fighting position, fully expecting a surprise attack from whoever opened the door. She realized nobody was there to greet her.

"Cordelia?" Buffy took a cautious step inside and peeked around the door to see who opened it. She saw that it was no one and fully stepped inside the house. As soon as she did, the door slammed shut behind her and she jolted in surprise. "Ohhhhkayyyy…that was different than your usual bell hoppers."

The tingling sensation was much stronger inside the house and she still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. _What the hell is that, _Buffy thought. Her head jerked to the side as she heard something break in the kitchen. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen and stopped as she saw a brunette with her back towards her, standing next to the stove with a broken glass by her feet. She felt the tingling sensation stronger now, coming from the brunette in front of her, and she figured it was because of Cordelia's new mystical powers.

Buffy sighed in relief. "Cordelia, we've been looking everywhere for you. We thought…" Buffy paused as she saw that the girl wasn't moving, almost as if she were frozen in place. She also noticed that she looked slightly different. A bit skinnier and her hair was different. "I see you've lost some weight…and I like what you've done to the hair. Gets rid of that snobby cheerleader look."

"Hey!"

Buffy whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. Her eyes grew large at the sight of Cordelia standing in the kitchen entranceway with a bathrobe on and a towel wrapped around her hair. Buffy turned back to the other girl who she thought was Cordelia, finally noticing that she was trembling. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two brunettes, one she knew and the other…

_Oh my God…Faith!_ Buffy clenched her fist angrily as she glared hard into the girl's back. She still hadn't moved.

Cordelia crossed her arms impatiently. "What's going on in here?" Her eyes darted to the glass on the floor and she rolled her eyes annoyingly. "God! Can't you go anywhere without breaking something?"

There was a slow and shaky intake of breath as the brunette gathered her breath as if preparing herself before she turned to face the blonde Slayer. Buffy felt her rage well up inside her at the sight of her old nemesis. All the memories buried deep inside her of what this girl in front of her had done to her and her friends and family suddenly came rushing back, bringing with it the pain, betrayal, and anger. Without even thinking, Buffy's right fist collided against Faith's jaw with so much force Faith thought it would snap her neck. 

Faith whirled back around, clutching her already bruising jaw. However, as soon as her haunted brown eyes met the angry hazel-green ones, memories of what she's done to this woman resurfaced, bringing with it the guilt, pain, and anguish she's caused. Realization came to Faith at that moment. Buffy had a right to act this way towards her after all she's done and Faith knew that she deserved whatever punishment she was going to get. There was no desire to fight the blonde Slayer anymore, not after all she's done to hurt her already. Her desire to hurt the blonde Slayer died that morning in the church, when she finally got a good look at what she had become. She's done hurting other people. 

With a defeated sigh, Faith dropped her hand and again lowered her head. "I'm tired of hurting you Buffy. I…I've done so much. I won't fight you anymore."

Her voice was tired, defeated, and a little raspy, nothing at all like the Faith Buffy was used to. She sounded like the Faith she found on the rooftop of Angel's apartment. The desperation to make up to her for her crimes deeply set in the dark Slayer's brown eyes.

Buffy scoffed at the reply. "What game are you playing at now, Faith? Do you think for one second I'll believe your sorry act?" She strode closer to the brunette, fighting the urge to pummel her to a bloody pulp here and now, her eyes burning angrily into Faith's. "How did you escape from prison? I hope you didn't _kill_ anyone in the process." 

Faith winced at the harsh words, but remained still. "I know now that I can never make up for the things I've done, especially to you. I've hurt you the most and I deserve whatever you give me."

Buffy hesitated. _What the hell?_ Where was that confident, cocky, strong young girl she used to know? The one that always had something to say? The one with the cocky, shit eating grin? The one that never gave up without a fight? This wasn't like Faith at all. Then again, Faith could be doing one of her stellar performances and Buffy would be damned if she fell for it again. However, it hit Buffy that Faith had called her by her whole name 'Buffy' and not her nickname 'B'. Was she actually, truly being serious? Her mind started to get confused.

Buffy finally noticed Faith's gaunt face, her sunken haunted eyes, and pale complexion. She then noticed the many fading bruises and welts on any part of her skin that was exposed, but she was wearing the same clothes that she made her confession in. She noticed how they slightly off her thin body. She finally noticed a red stain blooming on her shirt, just above where Buffy had stabbed what seemed like eons ago.

Faith followed Buffy's eyes, finally noticing a burning sting from her wound. _Shit, musta ripped some stitches from B's punch._ __

Cordelia finally had enough of this exchange and strolled into the kitchen in front of Buffy, moving Faith behind her so she was blocked from Buffy's view. "Buffy, could you please just hang up your guns for now and sit down? The living room is out to the left." She turned to Faith and spoke softly. "Faith, can you go back to my room? Get cleaned up maybe?" 

Faith nodded mutely, her eyes darting to Buffy's giving her one last remorseful look, and disappeared out the kitchen. Buffy's eyes never parted from her until she was out of sight. She concentrated on the tingling sensation she knew was coming from her sister Slayer. She shot an angry, 'you-better-have-a-good-explanation-for-this' look and stomped off towards the living room. Cordelia sighed heavily and shook her head at the broken glass on the floor. Faith had only come out of her room to get a glass of water while Cordelia was taking a shower and Buffy's voice must have spooked her. The poor girl was paranoid and scared of the blonde Slayer.

"Dennis, could you clean this mess and make some coffee?" She glanced towards the living room where a still angry blonde Slayer was pacing back and forth. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

After helping Dennis clean and making some coffee, Cordelia came into the living room and offered Buffy a mug. Buffy took it and without even looking at it, set it down on the coffee table and crossed her arms, staring angrily at Cordelia. When Cordelia didn't say anything, Buffy opened her mouth, prepared to berate her, but Cordelia suddenly raised her hand.

"Can I just tell you the story without being interrupted first," Cordelia asked annoyingly. "Then we can play twenty questions later."

"It better be good and it better be quick," Buffy said coldly, her eyes darting to Cordelia's room where she knew Faith was hiding, before starting to pace again.

Cordelia plopped herself on the couch wearily and motioned Buffy to do the same. The blonde Slayer raised an eyebrow at her and Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I can't speak if you're just gonna keep pacing around like that. You're making me all twitchy." Buffy sighed and reluctantly sat down. "Okay, you're probably wondering why a murderous, psychopathic Slayer is doing in my house and why I'm being all nice to her, am I right?" Buffy nodded her head. "Well, it all started with that stupid vision…ugh…you have no idea how much those things frickin hurt! Well anyway, I already told you all the details of the vision…" Buffy gave her a disbelieving look and Cordelia held up her hands defensively. "Okay okay…well…not _all_ the details. Faith was in it too." Cordelia sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Of course, my first reaction was the same as yours, but I had no choice in the matter. Angel just shows up at my door with Faith all beaten, bloody, and slightly catatonic and then leaves just as quickly. That was three nights ago. The first thing I did was drug her and tied her to my bed with Dennis watching her."

"Dennis," Buffy echoed questioningly.

"My ghost friend, sorta like having a sweet and respectable invisible man around," Cordelia answered nonchalantly. "If there are such things as sweet and respectable men." She sighed as she thought of something. "God, why are all the decent men dead?"

"Well that explains the door," Buffy muttered to herself.

"What?" Cordelia shook her head, dismissing the question. "Anyway…" She paused and looked solemn for a moment. The nightly events of Faith's stay flashing through her mind. "Buffy, I don't know what happened to her in prison or how she got out, but…she's really changed," Cordelia replied seriously. "If you would have heard her screaming at night, trembling like a scared child, and the way she looked when she first came here…" She shook her head sadly. "She was so beaten and defeated…she was probably traumatized in prison, Buffy." She sighed. "I called you as soon as she woke up."

"Why didn't you tell me she was at your house," Buffy raged.

"Well, if you would have listened to me on the phone instead of wigging out, I would have," Cordelia snapped.

They were silent for a moment. Buffy was letting everything sink in, the anger still boiling, but questions were also brewing. Cordelia was still confused about the whole situation. Crossed between being compassionate for Faith and doubting and not trusting Faith after recalling her elbow colliding with Cordelia's face. Cordelia had never thought she would be able to forgive Faith for what she's done to her and those she's cared about, but after listening to Faith beg for forgiveness in her sleep and scream out in pain, Cordelia couldn't help but sympathize with her. After all Cordelia's been through, she couldn't hold grudges. She had to respect that Faith did go to prison and tried to reconcile for her crimes and after seeing Faith so vulnerable, trembling on her bed in chains and having to stitch up the nasty scar right above her old one, Cordelia couldn't see her as a threat, especially since after her vision. Faith had helped and died…

"Okay, Cordelia, I'm going to ask you questions and I want straight answers," Buffy said emotionlessly.

Cordelia nodded, her troubled expression not wavering. 

"First of all, why didn't you tell me Faith was in the vision," Buffy asked.

"I figured you'd had enough on your plate already. Hello? Demon goddess after little sis and your mom…" Cordelia's sentence trailed off as she saw Buffy tense and the pained and uncomfortable expression that crossed Buffy's face. She took a deep breath. "Buffy, we are all in danger here and Faith…" She sighed, not knowing how to explain it to the angry blonde Slayer. "…Faith saves us."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. She would probably be happy if we all suffered and died."

"Buffy, what's wrong with you?" It was Cordelia's turn to be angry. "Can't you see that she's changed?"

"No! Don't you remember she tried to kill all of us?" Buffy said disbelievingly. She couldn't understand why Cordelia, the snobby high school cheerleader, was being so forgiving. "Why are you being so forgiving?"

Cordelia stood up in front of Buffy, her arms crossed, giving Buffy that familiar narrow-eyed glare that sent most people scurrying for cover. "Think about it, Buffy, she's a Slayer. Just like you only she had a trip to the dark side. If she was really trying to kill us, we'd be dead already. I forgive her, Buffy. She's not all that bad. She's sorry for what she's done, I know that…" More memories of Faith pleading in a raspy voice plagued her mind. "…I _see_ that. I'm not that stuck-up bitch in high school anymore, Buffy. I've changed. People _change_." A shaky hand went up to her throbbing temple. "I _see_ things no one else does and we have to stop them from happening. These visions make me more compassionate and feeling than I've ever been and it's because I can _feel_ what they're. I can feel their emotions, what they're going through, and of course I can't help but have compassion for them and try to help them. I've felt all the pain and suffering in this world, I've been to the hospital because the Powers That Screw Us gave me these mind-blowing visions for a reason. To help people and that's what I choose to do. Faith isn't that different from those people I choose to help." Cordelia shrugged, her standoffish demeanor returning. "Besides, she hasn't tried anything since I've untied her."

Buffy was silent again. Her mind reeling with what Cordelia had told her. She had never seen Cordelia so open before and actually making sense. Maybe Faith had changed, but does that mean Buffy should forgive her? Faith had betrayed her, took everything she could from her just to hurt her, and Buffy still didn't understand why. 

However, the one thing that stuck was Cordelia said that if Faith really wanted to kill them they would already be dead. Buffy believed that. She was a Slayer herself. She knew how powerful Faith was; the strength and cunning that comes with the Slayer package, and she knew that if Faith really wanted to kill them they would be dead. She could have shot Angel through the heart instead of poisoning him if she really wanted him dead. She could have let Wesley die instead of saving him from that spidery demon thing that night in the cafeteria and giving up her beloved knife. She could have killed Willow right there in front of her, too. There were also many nights patrolling with her after she secretly went to the Mayor, before they had found out the rogue was working for him, where Faith had many chances to kill her or any members of the Scooby gang, but she didn't.

"You trust her?" Buffy asked feebly, her mind going numb with too many thoughts and questions about the dark Slayer.

Cordelia took a deep breath and nodded. "For now."

*          *           *

Faith sat at the edge of the bed, her face emotionless. She could hear them talking down the hall, the pros and cons of Slayer hearing. However, Faith was teetering on the edge of confusion, fear, and sadness. She didn't know why Cordelia was being so nice to her. She remembered saying a whole-hearted 'thank you' and the look of surprise and compassion on Cordelia's face astonished her. Cordelia had wordlessly removed the chains from around her wrist and ankles and left the room. The amount of trust Cordelia was giving her was alarming and she didn't understand why. All she did was say thank you and she really did mean it. Did it show on her face how much Faith wanted forgiveness? How much she wanted to redeem herself of her past sins?

Faith shuddered as she heard the front door slam. _God, B,_ she thought sadly. She knew that she would never receive forgiveness from the one person she craved it from the most; from the one person she hurt the most. She had hurt Buffy in ways not even Angelus had and it sickened her. That it had come down to that. Buffy was once her role model, everything pure and good that Faith wanted to be.

~ _"All my life there was only one person that tried to be my friend, - went out of her way when I had no right or reason to expect her to - and I screwed her…"_ ~__

The door creaked open, bringing Faith out of her thoughts, and Cordelia slowly stepped in, looking a bit harassed. She gave an insecure smile and sighed.

"Well, it could have been worse. She could have killed me and you and stalked off into the night a happier Slayer," Cordelia mused nervously.

Faith stared at her, trying to compose her thoughts. "Why?"

Cordelia shook her head, not understanding. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?" Faith asked hesitantly, keeping her head bowed and her eyes on the floor.

"Ugh! Why do you people think I'm some sort of ditsy, snobby, high school cheerleader?" Cordelia shook her head, clearly irritated. "Okay, yeah, sure, I was…and I was the most rich and powerful, not to mention popular, girl in school, but people change. God, I thought you of all people would understand that."

"That's not what I meant," Faith said softly. Cordelia stared at her confused. "I mean, I did ram my elbow into your face, tortured Wes, and tried to kill Angel. You do remember that don't you?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember! I slept with a baseball bat under my pillow for weeks. Not to mention I almost had to go to therapy…" She stopped as she saw Faith grimace. Cordelia exhaled a breath and sat down beside her. "Look. People make mistakes okay? Yours was just a really, really big messed up one. You went to jail for it already, paid the price." She gestured at Faith. "In blood even…"

"It's not enough," Faith replied quietly, staring down at her bandaged hands and bloodied shirt. "It won't bring them back. I shouldn't be here. I should be behind bars."

"Did you escape," Cordelia asked seriously. 

Faith shook her head. "No. I was set free. I don't know why…but those bastards set me free."

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief. "You know that's not where you belong. If you want to make up for what you did, you should be out here, where you're needed. You're the Slayer. It's your job to fight and protect people…just as long as you don't, you know…go all psycho and kill people again."

~ _"Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer."_ ~

Faith shook her head and forced a weak smile. "Wow. Angel is actually rubbing off on you with the speech thing." She looked down again. "But I'm not the Slayer, haven't been for awhile. B is. She's the best."

"Okay. You need to quit with the whole self-loathing thing, not really your style," Cordelia replied. "You could give Brood-boy a run for his money."

Faith was silent for a moment, thinking things over. She finally looked at Cordelia and Cordelia's heart almost cried at the haunted look etched permanently in Faith's eyes. "Can I ask you one more question?" Cordelia nodded. "What was I doing in your vision?"

Cordelia bit her lip, in her mind's eye she was seeing Faith's bloody body in the arms of a distraught Angel. "You were doing what you were born to do. You were fighting by our side. You were helping us, saving us." She got up to leave, but stopped and turned to her at the door. "You are _not_ lying in my bed with a bloody shirt."

With that, she left, leaving Faith in the dark bedroom to her own thoughts.

_Saving them?_ Faith thought amusingly, not that she doubt she would. She'd sacrifice her life a million times to save one of theirs, just to show that she had changed that she was good, that she didn't want to go back to who she was before. She did want to fight again, for the right side this time, but she had to learn how to control the darkness inside her that still screamed to be let lose. She had to find a way and for right now, it was the thought of Cordelia forgiving her that was giving her a sense of calming.

*           *           *

Dawn strode lazily into the lounge, rubbing her sleepy eyes with a long yawn. She glimpsed around the room at the tired bunch and concluded that they had spent all night in 'research mode'. Giles looked a little ruffled up with a book resting on his lap while his head lolled from one side to the other as he tried to stay awake. Willow was leaning heavily on Tara's shoulder, drooling lightly as she slept, while Tara's head was resting on the couch. One hand was resting lightly on her laptop, the other wrapped protectively around the blonde Wicca. No sign of Buffy. Dawn guessed that Buffy had a rough night out on patrol, especially it being the city of Los Angeles. 

She jumped suddenly when the doors burst open and a very angry blonde Slayer stomped in, the morning light filtering in the door awoke the small group.

"Buffy, finally. Is Cordelia all right," Giles muttered sleepily.

Buffy's eyes nearly glazed over in anger. "No!" 

"What? What happened," Giles asked, becoming very wide awake. 

"She's gone insane!" Buffy exclaimed while Giles visibly relaxed. 

"Oh, thank god, I thought…what? Buffy…" Giles started, but was quickly interrupted by Buffy.

"How could she harbor that psychopathic killer?" Buffy threw her hands up in a tirade and began pacing. Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles were all staring at her like she had completely lost it. They were utterly confused. "I mean, it's bad enough without Angel and now Faith's out of jail and…"

"Faith's at Cordelia's," Willow asked nervously, her green eyes suddenly wide with fear. "Is Cordy all right? Oh…of course not, because Faith's there a-and Cordy's not here. That's bad…that's…that's really bad. Why aren't you helping her? Sh-shouldn't you be helping her? I mean, I know Cordy's not the best…" Tara placed a finger on Willow's lips to silence her before she went into full 'babble mode'. 

Giles stood up, taking out his glasses in the process and began polishing them. "Did you see her? Did she try to hurt you? Was she with Cordelia? Is Cordelia all right?"

"Yes, I saw her. Alive and kicking, and she didn't try to hurt me, which, I say, was very odd and disappointing," Buffy answered. "I would have seriously loved an excuse to kick her ass. As for Cordelia…" She shook her head in disbelief. "Cordelia's protecting Faith." She shivered in disgust, still feeling the odd tingling sensation raising the hairs on the back of her neck. _Why am I still feeling that?_

"What," Willow said, not believing her ears. "Why would she do that? We are talking about the same woman right? Cordelia Chase, the stuck-up cheerleader from hell, Cordelia?" 

"Gee, nice to know I'm known and loved," a dry, familiar voice said from the doorway.

The room fell to a deafening silence as their eyes found the door. Cordelia was standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. But their attention wasn't to her, it was to the timid, yet opposing figure behind her. 

"Faith," Dawn exclaimed, breaking the eerie silence.

Faith's head slowly rose up to meet Dawn's green eyes and a faint smile rose on her lips. "Hey, Muffet."

Dawn grinned and ran straight towards her much to the surprise of her older sister and nearly everybody else in the room.

"Dawn…" Buffy called out in surprise, but it was too late.

Dawn slammed into Faith's body, nearly knocking them both over as she embraced the Dark Slayer. She grimaced as pain shot through the wound in her side from the impact. She stood their awkwardly not knowing what she should do. Slowly, hesitantly, Faith's arms went around the young Summers. 

"God, I missed you," Dawn murmured, her head buried in Faith's shoulder.

Of all the memories the monks could have implanted in Dawn and Faith, they chose to make them good memories; every single last one of them. Faith had never personally attacked Dawn when she went evil. Before things went bad, Faith and Dawn had gotten along pretty well and it was probably because Faith had never had a little sister or always wanted one. Plus, Faith enjoyed being looked upon as a role model because that was what she was to Dawn. Dawn looked up to her, she thought she was way cooler than Buffy and Faith never treated her like an annoying little kid, but always an equal. She even helped with homework sometimes, even though Faith never knew half the stuff because she dropped out herself, but it was still fun hanging out. Dawn couldn't hold any grudges, not after all she's been through, finding out she was the Key and her mom dying. The young Summers was just glad to have an old friend back.

Dawn's eyes snapped open as she realized how skinny Faith was, lacking her usual voluptuousness. She let go of Faith and stared into Faith's face and was horrified at how gaunt it was. Her eyes grew wider as she saw a large bruise on the side of her face. She knew how hard it was for a Slayer to bruise and she wondered who or what was strong enough to leave a mark on a Slayer. She slowly turned around and saw Buffy glaring angrily and somewhat fearfully at Faith. Had Buffy done this? She said Faith didn't try anything.

Dawn took one of Faith's bandaged hands in her own and slowly led her into the house. "C'mon, Faith. I need some help with history. We're learning about mythology." 

All eyes followed them as Dawn led Faith upstairs to her room, all silent, not knowing what to do. Buffy was shell-shocked, Tara and Willow watched in horror, Cordelia had a small smile on her lips, and Giles watched with a sense of fatherly pride at the amount of maturity showing from the young girl. 

_Out of the mouth of babes_, Giles thought with a smile.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The blood-red creature sat on his old throne. It was a bit dusty and old, but he would take care of that later. Right now he had more important things to take care of. He had the perfect plan to claim this world, but he had to make sure a certain Slayer was kept out of the equation. Would he kill her? No, of course not. The world needed a Slayer and the Powers had made sure that there would always be one to replace the one killed. 

"Yes, you are perfect," the creature said to the still form draped at his feet. "She will not expect you." 

With a wave of his hand, the unconscious form disappeared. A small smile spread across his lips as he licked blood from his talons.

*          *           *

Buffy's cold gaze was fixed on the staircase, staring long and hard as if she had x-ray vision to see what Dawn and Faith were doing. She didn't notice that they were all staring at her, as if waiting for her to explode. She didn't even hear that they were speaking with her, all she could hear was her thoughts and the faint humming that told her Faith was near. 

Giles sighed heavily, reaching over the table to take his Slayer's fidgeting hands into his own. Her attention immediately snapped and her gaze found his, softening a bit to give him a faint, faltering smile.

"Buffy, we need to talk," Giles said softly. 

A frown formed on the blonde Slayer's mouth. "About what Giles? Why I'm not up there right now beating the shit out of her?" One of her hands pulled free from her Watcher's grasp and pointed up the stairs. "My little sister is upstairs with a killer!"

"She has lived with two," Giles said sharply. His tone of voice immediately caught Buffy's and the rest of the gang's attention. 

Those who were with him when he was still a high school librarian knew what he was talking about. They remembered that Giles had a dark past, too. One that did affect the lives of those he loved and what he's done he is still trying to make up for. He wasn't always the primped up, tweed wearing, educated, respecting man he is now. In darker days, he was someone known and feared, a rebel among his people, a killer; in darker days when he was known as Ripper. 

The ex-Watcher looked at the staircase for a brief moment. He to some extent understood what Faith was going through, where she was coming from. He would never truly understand as much as Angel, but he still had an idea. From the very moment he saw the haunted look in Faith's eyes, he knew. He had taken more than one mortal life in his time, both intentionally and unintentionally. He himself sometimes saw the faces of the dead in his mind, felt the guilt creeping up like death, and sometimes feared what he would see when he looked in the mirror, but he believed that he was doing the right thing now, slowly atoning for what he did in his youth. As he saw the haunted look in Faith's eyes while she was standing there at the doorway, looking like a lost beaten child, he cursed himself. How could he have been so blind? 

The Faith he saw today was a young, vulnerable girl full of pain and guilt, nothing at all like the cocky, confident girl he met what seemed like eternities ago. He finally realized that the tough-girl exterior Faith had provided for them during her stay at Sunnydale was all a façade, a defense mechanism, something she learned before she was Called and enforced as her time as a Slayer. Her emotional turmoil must have been overwhelming for someone her age, dealing with her Watcher's death, the betrayal of Gwendolyn Post, and killing an innocent man. 

_But Buffy was there, too,_ Giles thought. His gaze focused on his Slayer. Buffy could have easily been like Faith. _No_, Giles corrected himself.

Buffy always had the support of loyal loving friends and family and a Watcher who was always there for her. Faith didn't have any of those things. She was alone to face what she has done. Sure, they had offered to help, but it was all halfheartedly. They never really tried to help Faith and of course Faith wouldn't go to them. She knew that they were Buffy's friends. Not hers. She was the outsider. They never once invited her to go Bronzing after a good patrol, never checked up on her in that ratty motel, never did anything a friend would have done. They only brought her out of her fleabag motel when they needed extra firepower or when no one else wanted to go with Buffy on patrol. Used and abused like a tool. No wonder it was so easy for her to go the mayor. He provided things Faith never had. He gave her love and attention. He _needed_ her. He was like a father to her, someone she could turn to and rely on. The only other person that had tried was Joyce, but she, too, fell back to Buffy, backing up her daughter as a good mother should.

Giles' voice softened. "Buffy, you need to see things through her perspective. We were never there for her. She had to deal with things on her own, possibly for a long time before she was even in Sunnydale. She deserves a chance."

"We gave her chances time and time again," Buffy exclaimed. "All she did was screw us over and hurt us every chance she could." She snorted derisively, almost disbelieving that Giles was actually taking Faith's side. "Giles, she killed a man!"

            "That was an accident," Cordelia shot back. "I remember a time when you thought you accidentally killed a human being. Remember the pain then?"

            Buffy looked at her, speechless, as her mind raced over the time when she thought she had killed her mom's boyfriend, Ted. She remembered the guilt and how scared she was, the hurt and shame she felt when her mom couldn't even look at her because of what she did. She could almost feel what Faith must have gone through, but she shook her head, trying to clear her mind, her anger over Faith getting the better of her.

            "She tried to kill us," Buffy stated heatedly.

"No, she didn't," Giles again said softly. "She never once came after us when she was with the mayor. She could have, she would have every advantage, but she didn't." Willow made a little cough at that point and their gazes met. "She had Willow at knifepoint. She could have killed her, but she didn't. And look at Dawn, the monks seemed to put only good memories of each other inside them, isn't that saying something? For Christ's sake, she went to jail for you, Buffy! That at least tells you she wanted to change."

"Until what? She got tired of sitting around not pummeling or killing anybody so she decided to escape?" Buffy met Giles' intense gaze. 

"Uh…actually…Buffy," Willow started. She was sitting cross-legged with Tara by her side with her laptop nestled in her lap. "I've been doing some hacking and the files say that Faith was released. No fighting, no killing, just an appeal where she was acquitted. Her lawyer did file something about Faith becoming upset about the verdict and saying she belonged in jail. The doctor reports that she was stabbed…again…trying to help an her cellmate." Her eyes looked down sadly for a moment before looking up at Buffy. "She wanted to stay, Buffy. There's even some self-mutilation in her files. Maybe she has changed."

At the mention of mutilation, Buffy suddenly remembered Faith's bandaged hands and the wound in her side, almost where she, herself, had stabbed her. Had she done that to herself? Why? Was that part of the act? To get them all to feel sorry for her, trust her again, and then backstab them again?

"Buffy, you are entirely overreacting," Giles scolded. "You need to get past this hatred so you two can work together. There is something big out there, bigger and more threatening and dangerous than Faith, and your anger will probably get us all killed."

Buffy sighed angrily. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go up there right now and talk things out with her. I'm sure you'll find that she is a different person," Giles replied. He glanced at Cordelia. "Am I right?" Cordelia nodded. "Good. The rest of us will carry on with the task at hand."

Cordelia made a beeline straight towards the phone, like she was anxious to get to it the whole time. "I need to call Wesley and Gunn." Her voice was a little frantic and her eyes fell to the floor. "I…I don't have a phone connection at my apartment. After that long distance to Sunnydale I couldn't pay…"

"It's okay Cordelia," Giles said in understanding. "Make your calls. Make sure to tell them to come here immediately. I'm sure it's safer here." He glanced at Buffy, gesturing towards the stairs. 

Buffy held up her hands defensively. "All right, all right, I'm going."

*           *           *

Faith snapped open her eyes. _Okay…this is different_. She was standing in an open meadow, flowers blooming as far as she could see and to her left was a beautiful thick forest. "Geez, I told the little runt not to let me close my eyes for even a second." She shook her head amusingly, wondering what she did to still have the young girl's trust. "Where the hell am I? And why am I talking to myself?" _Guess those hits on the head are finally taking its toll. Not to mention the flashbacks and voices._

"Faith."

She whirled around to the sound of the voice. She came face to face with a beautiful woman. She was at least a head taller than Faith and slim with voluptuous curves. She wore a brown animal skin skirt that showed long tanned legs and a brown leather brazier that revealed her muscled abs and ample cleavage. Both garments were heavily studded in jewels with intricate tribal designs. Her hair was wavy cinnamon brown that fell just past her shoulders and she had the most intense green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Faith quickly noticed the sword strapped to her hip, the longbow held taut in one hand, and a quiver of bows slung over her right shoulder. Faith also noticed that there were animals at the woman's feet. One was a young white tiger; the other was a full-grown black wolf with sky blue eyes. What was strange about the animals was that they were playing with each other like newborn puppies; nipping and pawing each other playfully. 

"Who the hell are you," Faith demanded, putting on her usually cockiness.

The woman smiled, making herself look even more beautiful. "It doesn't matter who I am. I am just a friend. It _does_ matter who _you_ are."

Faith crossed her arms, cocking her head to one side, looking very much like the old Faith. "It's seems to me you already know who I am." She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I want to help of course," the woman replied, sounding as if that was a ludicrous question then her tone turned into a more serious note. "In the times ahead you will face many difficulties, hardships, betrayals…"

"Not that I haven't already," Faith muttered sarcastically. 

"In the end, you are the one who can stop it. The only one who can put an end to it," the woman continued. "It is my duty to bestow you two gifts. However, you must give and teach these to the other as well."

"The other? The other what," Faith said confused. "Don't get all cryptic on me now."

"Your partner, your equal," the woman answered. "The only one who can understand you."

Faith was about to reply, but the woman gestured her to be quiet. The woman reached towards her pouch dangling from her other hip and took out a small gelatinous looking ball and placed it in Faith's hands. 

"You are to swallow this," the woman instructed. She waited a moment as Faith studied the ball with a sick look on her face. "I mean now." 

Faith gave her an incredulous look, but placed the thing in her mouth anyway. Surprisingly, it melted as soon as it touched the warmth of her tongue and slid down her throat just as easily. It tasted like fresh strawberries and red wine. The woman smiled at the pleasant look on Faith's face.

"Now listen very closely, because I can only tell you this once," the woman commanded. "I'm already breaking rules by being here, giving you this kind of dream."

"So, I _am_ supposed to be dreaming of death and destruction right now," Faith confirmed.

The woman nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, the Powers find it a fitting form of punishment, but you'll get over it soon." She shook her head. "Anyway, you feel the darkness inside you don't you? Swirling and churning like a living thing?" Faith nodded, uncomfortable at the fact that the woman was bringing this up. "You need to embrace it." 

Faith gave her a shocked look and shook her head weakly. Her mind going through the consequences of the times that she had embraced the darkness. It usually ended up with someone hurt or killed.

~ _"You thought you could just touch it. That you'd be okay…but it swallowed you whole…"_ ~

"No…I'll never do that again." Her voice sounded small, like a child.

"You must," the woman said, her voice sounding majestic. "You must learn to control it, bend it to your will. It is a part of you. You must accept it. Do that and you will gain an incredible gift. A gift no other of your kind has ever achieved or received. You must also teach this to the other."

With that, the woman disappeared in an awesome show of green and purple lights. As soon as she was gone, with no trace of her ever being there, the world Faith was in slowly dissolved, ebbing into the torrent of nightmares that has plagued her since she was a child and became even worse after the incident with Allen and her fall into the path of evil. 

Faith watched as the world around her slowly became dark and sighed heavily and sadly. _Finally, something I'm familiar with._

*           *           *

Buffy stealthily made her way through the long hallway. She didn't know which room Dawn was using in this grand hotel, but she was using her instincts. She was following the tingling sensation that grew steadily stronger with each step she took. She knew she was close. She paused at a door, cocking her head to one side, listening with all her Slayer powers to what lay behind the door. Two people breathing; both slow and steady in sleep.

Buffy slowly opened the door. She saw that Dawn was lying on her queen-size bed on her stomach, one leg hanging off the side of the bed, and head on her hands as she slept. Faith was sleeping beside Dawn. Her head next to Dawn's book and an arm out as if she were trying to reach the book, but fell asleep before she could. She could see that the bruises and cuts Faith had from the night before were all gone. Only the one on her jaw remained, where Buffy had given her a powerful right hook.

_Gotta love that Slayer healing._ "Dawn," Buffy said quietly, stirring the younger brunette from her sleep. "Can you go downstairs and study? I need to speak with Faith."

Dawn rose sleepily and looked around as if disoriented. She finally found focus and he glanced at the sleeping form next to her then back at her older sister, and crossed her arms. 

"Yeah right. Does speaking include your fists," Dawn asked icily. 

Buffy pursed her lips. She was still unsure of what she might do. "Just go, Dawn, please. Giles wanted me to come up here to talk with her. Make some sort of truce. I can't do that if you're here. It has to be between me and her."

"Fine, all right," Dawn replied, gathering her books in her arms. "Just be nice okay?"

Buffy nodded weakly, but didn't meet her sister's gaze. She waited until she heard Dawn's footsteps patter down the stairs before slowly making her way towards the bed. She cocked her head to one side, studying Faith as she slept seemingly peacefully. She was just about to wake her up, when Faith jerked in her sleep a low and painful moan coming from her throat. Buffy watched with a curious expression as Faith continued to toss and turn in her sleep, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. After a few minutes, Buffy started to get a bit uneasy and started to feel a rise of sympathy for her but she quickly bit it down. She moved to wake up the troubled sleeper, but jumped back as Faith's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright.

"No," came Faith's strangled cry. 

With her chest heaving and sweat on her brow, Faith looked around as if trying to remember where she was. Her eyes fell on the blonde Slayer and she cringed inwardly, wondering how long she was standing there watching her sleep. She moved off the bed to stand on the other side, with Buffy watching her carefully on the other.

"Hey, B…" Faith said awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands.

Buffy just stared at her, while Faith looked everywhere except at the blonde Slayer. After what seemed like hours, Faith took a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, before finally meeting Buffy's eyes. She was surprised to find them empty and emotionless. She was expecting the usual glare of anger and hate.

Faith swallowed. "B…Buffy, what happened before, I'm sor…"

"What?" The old anger and hate resurfaced in Buffy's eyes.

Faith sighed. "I know you said you'd beat me to death if I ever apologized." She glanced down at the bed, as if gathering her courage, then looked back at Buffy. "But I am. I am sorry."

Buffy glared at her, incredulous. "You think that's gonna make it better? You think I'd forget everything you did to me?"

Faith snorted, her voice trembling. "You think I don't know that?" She slowly, unconsciously started making her way closer to Buffy. "I'd do anything to take back the things I did, but I have to live it with for however long I _am_ going to live. You have no idea what it's like."

~ _"You have no idea what it's like on the other side! Where nothing's in control, nothing makes sense! There's just pain and hate and nothing you do means anything."_ ~

            Faith was now only a foot away from Buffy, her tone desperate and sorry, just like the night at Angel's. "I don't know what to do, B."

            ~ _"There is nothing I can do for you, B. I can't ever make it right."_ ~

            Faith held back the tears in her eyes. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I've hurt you the most and I'm sorry."

            Buffy punched Faith, but there was no real power behind it. "Stop it," she said weakly, her voice cracking.

            Nothing did make sense to the blonde Slayer anymore. She could visibly see that Faith was different, but she was having difficulty believing it, in fact, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, not after all the pain Faith had put her through. It was just so much easier to hate the dark Slayer, but right now she had no reason too. All the things Faith did seemed like so long ago and didn't even matter now. She's had her share of pain since Faith left, so why did she still hate her so much?

            "Kill me if you want to…anything…just tell me what to do," Faith said desperately.

            ~ _"Just tell me how to make it better."_ ~

            "You should have been there! You're a Slayer, Faith! You're supposed to be fighting by my side! The Chosen Two!" Buffy now had tears welling in her eyes, her voice sounded hurt and betrayed, finally unleashing her reasons of anger. "If you were there, I would have been with her! I could have stopped it! And my mother wouldn't be…"

            She choked on her last words, a tear slipped down Buffy's cheek. Before anymore could fall, Buffy turned and ran out the room. She didn't want Faith to have the pleasure of seeing her cry.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Faith finally found the strength to move her legs. She shakily made her way towards the vanity, wanting to see what had become of her to have Buffy running. The first thing she saw was her eyes, haunted and almost empty. Almost naturally those eyes filled with hate, not for Buffy but for herself. She could see the person she was staring back at her in those eyes, the person that loved to hurt others, killed others…She saw cheeks stained with tears. How could she cry? How could somebody as evil and dark as her cry? She could almost see the darkness clouding her eyes.

_You must embrace the darkness _

Faith could almost hear the words from her dream, floating around the edges of her mind like something lost. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, hating what she saw, hating this person staring back at her. This person who seemed ruthless, a cold-blooded murderer. She could feel the rage churn inside her, like a living thing, waiting to be unleashed. Maybe she should let it out. Keeping it in had only gotten her in more trouble then she could imagine.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming her nerves. She concentrated on her rage, the darkness swirling inside her like a maddening wave. She had to accept that this was a part of her. A part of every Slayer, a part of them that kept them alive, gave them their strength, their passion for battle, the satisfaction after the kill, the lust for danger. Only Faith had taken it too far, she had taken a life; a human life. Not once, but twice. She had used her Slayer powers to her benefit, to cause destruction and pain, and for evil, the exact opposite of what her powers were for, of why she was Chosen. She already accepted that she was the Slayer, the 'one girl in all the world' with a burden so heavy she fell from its weight, but now she had to accept the darkness that came with being the Chosen One and not fight it.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the swirling darkness inside her. She could visualize it, seeing it like thick black water churning inside her, only it was alive. She could almost see it come out of her like a dark cloud of death. Suddenly she could feel something cold surround her. Faith's eyes shot open and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she saw the reflection in the mirror. Behind her, just like she visualized it, was a swirling mass of darkness. She concentrated harder, making it move to her will, surrounding her like a dark blanket of protection. The black mass then covered her, almost like it was swallowing her. All that could be seen was a great blob of black. It was still churning and moving, like something was struggling inside.

The darkness slowly started to disappear, or more likely, it looked like it was being absorbed. Soon all that was left was a sleek black panther. It was lean and kinda skinny, its ribs showing through its stretched skin, but still muscular. The only thing out of the ordinary with this panther was that it was larger than it was supposed to be. It was the size of a bear.

_Whoa…what the fuck?_ Faith thought as she looked around, not realizing what happened.

All she knew was that she was a little bit too close to the ground than she should be. She glanced up towards the vanity and stood back up to face the mirror, only now she felt kinda awkward standing on her two feet. She let out a scream as she saw what was staring back at her in the mirror. A big black panther with green eyes and sharp gleaming teeth! The panther in the mirror roared instead of screamed.

_Holy shit! This is very weird…very VERY weird_, Faith thought as she continued to stare at her new form. I can still hear myself think…which is…good. This is actually kinda cool…

*           *           *           

Cordelia hastily made her way through the hallway, worried at what Buffy had done to Faith. All she knew was that Buffy had stormed down the steps with an unreadable expression, ignoring the questions thrown her way, and went out the door. Dawn had gotten a bit troubled so Willow took her to another room to calm her down a bit while Giles and Tara went out to make sure Buffy didn't do anything dumb while in her angered state. This left Cordelia to deal with Faith.

She found a broken down door and instantly made her way towards it. "Faith," she called quickly, stepping past the broken door. "Faith are you all ri…AHHHH!!!" Her question of concern immediately turned into a high-pitched scream as she saw a huge black panther leaning against the vanity and staring into the mirror.

She turned tail and was about to run back down the hall, but she heard Faith's voice calling back to her.

**Cordelia wait! Stop screaming and don't run! **

She froze and looked around. "Faith where are you?" She was slowly backing out of the room, the panther watching her almost amused. 

**Here, right here! It's me Faith! **

"What," Cordelia exclaimed, the fear still rising in her nerves. 

**Yeah, I know…kinda weird huh? Are my lips moving?**

"You're…you're a cat," Cordelia stated. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "No…you're lips aren't moving. I hear you in my head."

**Cool…I'm a telepathic cat!**

Cordelia looked at her, almost not believing her eyes. "Faith…how did you…what happened?" She was at a lost for words.

The panther leapt down from the vanity and stalked closer to Cordelia, making Cordelia a bit nervous. **I'm not sure…I was just visualizing this rage I feel inside me and…poof…I'm an overgrown furball. **

Cordelia took another step back, not wanting to be so close to a dangerous creature. "Can…can you change back?"

The panther cocked its head to one side, almost looking like a curious puppy. Even though it was a dangerous animal Cordelia thought it looked cute at that moment. **Shit! I haven't even thought about that! Give me a second.**

Before Cordelia could have time to blink there was a burst of what looked like black water come from the panther. Standing in its place was Faith with a huge grin on her face, the first one Cordelia's ever seen since she had gotten out of prison. Surrounding Faith was the black 'water' in huge droplets like it had frozen while exploding. The droplets then melded together into one huge swirling mass, and then as if everything were natural, it covered Faith like a second skin and disappeared. 

"That was wicked cool," Faith exclaimed, sounding like a five-year-old who just gotten her very first pony ride. "I wonder what else I could do."

"How did you know you could do that," Cordelia asked suspiciously.

Faith shrugged. "Slayer dreams, I guess. This time without all the death and torment."

Cordelia gave a weak smile, remembering Faith's anguished screams as she slept. "That's good to hear." She paused, finally noticing the dried tears on Faith's cheek. It stood out stark against her pale skin. "What happened?"

"What," Faith said confused. She saw that Cordelia's eyes were on her cheek and she self-consciously moved a hand up wipe away the dried tears. "Oh, B and I had our little talk. Can't say it ended well." She avoided meeting Cordelia's eyes. "Not that I blame her. Kinda got it coming, though, didn't I?" She rolled her shoulders. "I'm still surprised you and the other Scoobies downstairs aren't racing up here with torches and pitchforks." She smiled shakily. 

"Look, Faith," Cordelia started, her tone serious and she waited for Faith to face her before she continued. "I won't ever forget the things you've done because what you've done is unforgettable." Faith flinched like she was hit in the gut and her eyes found the floor again. "But it is forgivable," Cordelia finished with a smile at Faith's surprised look. "I forgive you Faith. We all make mistakes and sometimes the choices we make aren't good ones. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Faith looked back up at her, her eyes shone with new tears and were full of gratefulness. "Now, c'mon. I'm sure Dawn is probably wondering if you're dead or not. Don't want to keep the little brat waiting." She headed out the door, Faith following a little ways behind her. "Besides," Cordelia continued over her shoulder. "I'm sure Giles would want a full report on those dreams…" She smiled inwardly as she heard Faith groan.

*           *           *

Giles stood up as he saw Cordelia and Faith make their way down the stairs. "Is everything quite all right? I heard screaming?"

"A really big black cat crossed my path," Cordelia replied sarcastically, winking at Faith. "I think I've gotten a million years of bad luck headed my way." She looked around. "So where's the blonde bitch and the witch's girlfriend?"

"What? Oh, um, Buffy and Tara are at the local gym. Buffy needed something to let off more steam before she returns here," Giles answered. 

"I think she let out enough steam with Faith," Cordelia replied bitterly. 

Giles immediately looked at Faith more closely, finally noticing the fading bruise from Buffy's punch last night, and then remembering that Buffy didn't have a mark on her. "Faith, I'm sorry about…"

Faith quickly waved him off. "Nah, Giles, you don't have to apologize for anything. People like me kinda got it coming. I should be the one with the 'sorrys'."

"No Faith you're wrong," Giles replied seriously and gravely. "We all did our fair share of hurting each other, except yours was more on a physical level while what we've done to you was more emotionally damaging." He held up his hand as Faith was about to interrupt again. "Let me finish. We all used you as a tool, not as a person, and certainly not like the lost little girl you were when you first arrived in Sunnydale. I should have seen it sooner, but we were all caught up with the trauma of Buffy leaving and what Angelus had done to us to notice that despite your tough charade you were lonely in the inside and needed a friend, a true friend. You wanted that from us, I can see that now, but we couldn't give that to you. We ignored you. We all played a part in your downward spiral and for that I apologize."

Faith was struck dumbfounded. She didn't expect to be forgiven so soon, so easily. She didn't think it was right. What Giles said was true, but she still didn't blame them for what happened. They didn't force her to stake Finch, kill the professor, and steal Buffy's body. Those were still her choices. Even though Finch was an accident, she was the Slayer and she was supposed to notice that he was human. Buffy had, but it was already too late by the time it registered in Faith's mind that Finch was human and not a vampire. However, she was so happy that Giles and Cordelia had forgiven her and were willing to give her a second, third, whatever chance. She felt tears once again sting her eyes.

_God, I don't ever remember Angel mentioning redemption would get me so emotional_, Faith thought as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

Giles cleared his throat, continuing. "And I must say, that I failed you as a friend and as a Watcher and I vow never to let that happen again."

"I agree," came another British voice.

Giles, Cordelia, and Faith turned towards the door. Standing tall and proud at the door was Wesley. Faith hid her face as the thought of what she had done to him rolled in her mind, almost making her vomit. She could feel her insides swimming, but what did he just say? He agreed? Did he forgive her too?

~ _"I was your Watcher, Faith. - I know the real you - and even if you kill me, there is just one thing I want you to remember."_ ~

Wesley strode towards Faith purposefully. "I think it was all our faults you turned out the way you did. I think I may have played a major role in it myself. If I had not been a better Watcher, I would have seen what had been troubling you and put an end to it. Instead, I treated you like an animal and would have preferred you caged and shipped off like one." He puffed up his chest and gave a slight nod to Cordelia. "Besides, Cordelia filled me in on what has happened to you and I find myself right in my thoughts before. You were a sick, sick girl and you did have a chance at being reasoned with. I'm glad you've taken steps to change. Let's hope that does not change."

Faith nearly choked on her tears. Never in a million years had she expected this, not after what she's done to him. She'd wronged all these people, yes, but she had never tortured them like she had with Wesley almost to the point of death. It was almost worse than what Angelus had done to Giles and it made Faith's stomach lurch at the thought that she had been as evil as the Scourge of Europe. Things were happening too fast. They weren't supposed to forgive her, they were supposed to hate her, blame her, anything but this. This wasn't what she was expecting. This wasn't what she was preparing for. They believed she had changed. The only problem was getting herself to believe that. And ironically, she did not want them to lose faith in her.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_This isn't real…this isn't right…no…this can't be happening. Must be dreaming…yup…this is me dreaming. No wait…my dreams are more fucked up than this_, Faith thought as her eyes darted from Giles to Wesley.

They had forgiven her, Faith the psychotic murdering bitch from hell. How was that possible? How did Wesley ever find it in himself to forgive her after what Faith had done? Yet here they were, sitting with her across the table poring themselves over books like everything was natural. It simply just wasn't right. It just couldn't be real.

"Hey, you gonna stare at them all day or are you actually gonna help out," Cordelia finally asked with a slightly amused tone. 

Faith's gaze slowly met Cordelia's. She cocked her head to one side, still confused as to why Cordelia actually somewhat cared for her even if it was a small thread of sympathy and compassion. She didn't understand why and she hated being utterly confused like this. She thought one wrong move, one toe stepped out of line would cause a nuclear meltdown and everything would be as it was, everyone hating her worse than before. She felt she could burst with all the tension she could feel inside of her, not sure what she was supposed to be doing. 

"Yeah, Queen C, I was just…ya know…" Faith smiled crookedly, almost shyly. "I don't know exactly what I'm looking for." She looked around the room, her gaze falling on Dawn's forgotten history book and Willow's laptop. "Where's Miss Muffet and Red?"

"Who," Cordelia asked confused and irritated and somewhat on edge from the whole panther-Faith ordeal. "Oh, Dawn and Willow. Dawn kinda got pissed when Buffy came downstairs and you didn't follow. She thought Buffy killed you or something so Willow took her to another room to calm her down."

"Oh…" Faith said distantly. 

Her brown eyes were fixed on Angel's old office. She somehow knew that Dawn and Willow were there. She could feel power thrumming off in waves. She figured Willow must have been getting real heavy on the Wicca stuff. She wanted so badly to run in there and tell Dawn that everything was okay. Dawn was the closest she ever had to a little sister and it pained her to see she was hurting because of her.

"What's taking them so long," Faith asked a little anxiously. Her Slayer senses were definitely tingling.

"I don't know. You know how Dawnie is," Cordelia replied nonchalantly as she flipped to another page of the really thick musty book.

Faith merely nodded, dragging her eyes away from the office and tried to focus on what she was trying to look for. However, she really couldn't focus because of all that has been happening; getting out of jail, Cordelia forgiving her, seeing Buffy after months in jail, Dawn forgiving her, giving Buffy a mental breakdown, Giles and Wesley forgiving her. It was all happening way too fast. She didn't know if it was real or if she could adjust as quickly as the events were coming.

_What am I doing here, I shouldn't be here, should be in jail, locked up forever with the other scum, but I'm worse then them. I had power and I misused it, took advantage of what I was given._ Faith glanced at the two Englishmen who seemed so readily to forgive her. It just wasn't right. _Why would they? How could they? I can't even forgive myself._

"Hey, you done brooding yet?" Cordelia flashed her a crooked grin. "Geez, I thought Angel was in charge of the brooding department."

"Speaking of the dead, where is our Dark Avenger," Faith wondered, quickly noticing Cordelia and Wesley exchange a glance. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. He just decided to fire us all and disappear without a trace," Wesley replied casually, his eyes never leaving his books.

"Only to stop by for a brief visit just to drop a psychopathic Slayer in my lap," Cordelia finished. She immediately regretted saying it as she saw Faith look away. "Oh…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Sure you did. You're the queen of tact remember? It's okay, I understand," Faith replied in her old, sarcastic tone. She stood up, the old fire almost blazing in her eyes. "I don't see why you guys can stand being around me after what I did to all of you." She cocked her head to one side, defense back online, acting very much like the old Faith. "And here I thought you guys were actually gonna give me a second chance. Haven't made a move to kill you yet, or maybe I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to stab you in the back…again!"

Her voice grew bitter with every word, but it was cutting her deeper than she could ever imagine. Pain and bad memories flooded her mind as she spoke, remembering all her mistakes, all her screwed up attempts, remembering the darkness. The darkness inside her swelled and she subconsciously wanted to use it to protect herself, shield herself from the pain they could cause her. 

"Gotta watch out now, Faith's free. Who cares what she's been through, what she had to go through alone," Faith continued. They stepped back as a swirling black mass formed behind Faith, who remained unaware of its presence. "Well, you know what? Screw you!"

With that, the black mass enveloped her and a second later an enormous beautiful black panther stood in her place. It growled and hissed like a caged animal.

"Good lord," Wesley gasped.

Giles slowly removed his glasses in disbelief. "What the bloody hell…"

Before he could finish, the panther made a defensive roar and bounded up the staircase. Cordelia sighed exasperatingly and made a move to follow, but Wesley grabbed her arm fearfully.

"What are you doing," Wesley asked incredulously. "We don't know what that thing was that possessed her…"

"Possessed! That _thing_ didn't possess her, you ass, it _is_ her, a part of her."

With that, she jerked her arm away from Wesley and quickly ran up to follow after the distraught Dark Slayer.

Giles cleared his throat, placing his glasses back on. "Well…that was interesting."

"What's going on?"

Giles and Wesley nearly doubled over in surprise, but was relieved to see that it was just Dawn coming out of Angel's office. She looked around cautiously and moved closer to them instinctively.

"I heard an animal out here, is everything alright," Dawn wondered.

"Yes, everything's quite alright," Wesley answered. "Faith just became a…"

"…a little upset," Giles finished, giving Wesley a stern look. He glanced over Dawn's shoulder to where Angel's office is. "What happened to Willow?"

Dawn smiled almost impishly and glanced over her shoulder towards the office. "Oh Willow? Let's just say handling me made her a little…drained. She just needs a little rest." She looked around again. "So Buffy and Tara aren't back yet?"

"Afraid not," Giles answered.

"And Cordy and Faith are upstairs," Dawn concluded curiously.

"Yes," Giles confirmed almost suspiciously, then smiled as Dawn smiled sweetly up at him.

"That's good," Dawn replied.

"Well…back to work then." Giles sighed and turned towards the table to resume his research.

As soon as his back was turned, he heard a loud crash and a muffled scream. He quickly turned back around and nearly choked at the scene before him. Wesley was sprawled on the ground with blood trickling from two puncture wounds on his neck. Hovering above Wesley was Dawn, only something was entirely wrong with her. Her skin was far paler than it had been just moments before. She turned to face Giles and he was startled to meet her fiery golden eyes. She smiled at him, a small trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth, as she proudly bared her two very long, very sharp white fangs.

Giles backed up quickly, nearly tripping on a chair. His mouth opened as if to speak, but he seemed to have lost his voice. As he stared at the creature before him, a torrent of thoughts flooded through his highly educated mind. How could she be the very thing he fought against everyday for the past five years? The very thing her sister, the Slayer, stood against and was destined to kill for a living? It was inconceivable. How did it happen? She was fine last night and was even out in the morning sun with Faith this morning. There was no chance, no way that a vampire could have…

Before he could finish his thoughts, he was suddenly falling flat on his back, his head throbbing with the impact as his head smashed against the cold hard floor. Too fast, for a vampire, even a newborn vampire, if that was what she was. Then Giles' vision swam in darkness, he fought to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw Dawn, or the thing that was now occupying Dawn's body, hover above him, her yellow eyes flashing maliciously. His last thoughts sent a chill down his spine as he studied her seemingly angelic face. Angelic face?

_No ridges…not a vampire…_


	10. Chapter Nine

  
Chapter Nine

Cordelia roamed through the Hyperion's halls one by one, pissed off, and nearly on the verge of screaming out at the top of her lungs. Although she was used to fighting supernatural phenomenon on a daily basis, she was not used to reasoning with ex-cons that happened to be a psychopathic Slayer who terrorized her and her friends only a year or so ago and can turn into a scary and somewhat large and deadly-looking panther. It already added too much weight to the burden she already bore. Though it was nowhere near as heavy as a Slayer's, it was still heavy enough to make her stumble sometimes and she now understood that everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a true second chance. Something no one ever gave Faith.

She paused as she heard a faint snarling sound and sounds of things being ripped to shreds coming from the room next to her. The brunette seer took a strong determined breath and went inside the room. She stood with her arms crossed sternly in front of her, very much like a scolding mother as she watched an overgrown black panther tear the room apart with its sharp claws and teeth.

Cordelia cleared her throat and waited for the panther to stop. Its green eyes flashed angrily towards her as it stood in the midst of broken furniture and torn wallpaper. Cordelia couldn't help but break a smile.

"You know, you're nothing but an overgrown kitten that hasn't been housebroken," Cordelia replied. She strode slowly around the room, shaking her head at the damage. "Man, Angel's going to be pissed when he sees this." She stopped and bravely stood in front of the huge growling panther. "Now, are we going to talk civilly or do I have to throw you in a litter…a sandbox?"

She took a step towards the panther, but it gave a warning snarl and darted away. Cordelia followed until it was backed into a corner.

"Come on, Faith, I don't have time to play games with you," Cordelia said through gritted teeth.

The panther's only reply was a low growl. Cordelia tentatively reached out a hand to stroke the panther's head, but it flinched away.

**Don't! I don't want to hurt you,** came Faith's plea inside Cordelia's head.

Cordelia kneeled down so she was nearly nose-to-nose with the black panther and stared right into its large green eyes. 

She saw anger and fear mixed in them. "You won't hurt me unless you want to." She cocked an eyebrow. "And I know you don't want to."

The panther looked away as it sat on its hind legs. **There are a lot of things I want, but I still manage to fuck things up. Better leave now while you still got your face attached.**

"Faith, I'm not leaving," Cordelia stated. She sighed and shut her eyes before slowly opening them again. "Look, I didn't mean to say what I said down there."

**No. I know what you meant,** Faith interrupted_. _**I know what a Freudian slip is. Had to visit the shrink the first month in the clink, saw that I was a lost cause, and told me to stop coming.** The panther snorted almost sadly. **Looks like everybody likes to lose faith in me.** The panther's mouth opened up into a grin, showing fangs and a large pink tongue, then disappeared as quickly as it came. **Pun definitely not intended.**

Cordelia sat cross-legged in front of her and placed a hand on top of the panther's large head and lightly began scratching the space between the panther's ears. "I'm still here. Aren't I?"

The panther suddenly moved its head away from Cordelia's hand and laid on the floor with its head on its paws and ears down flat on its head looking very much like a sad beaten dog. **Yeah, I don't get that. But you will turn against me eventually. It's like a curse or a cycle or something. Anybody who tries to get close to me either dies, leaves, or betrays me.**

Cordelia let out a breath, not sure how to respond to that. Quietly she leaned closer towards the large animal and began stroking its soft fur comfortingly. The panther made no move or response, only a small shivering. After a moment, the shivering stopped and a low rumbling sound came from deep within the panther's throat and chest. It was a second later that Cordelia realized it was purring.

Before Cordelia could make a witty remark, the panther leapt to its feet, ears up in alert, and used its strong tail to swat Cordelia behind it as if protecting her. Before Cordelia could blink, Faith was standing where the panther was, Slayer senses on full battle mode and muscles tense as her dark eyes kept a steady gaze on the door.

The doorknob slowly twisted around and the door creaked open. A moment later, Dawn appeared at the doorway. Faith relaxed a bit as Dawn smiled and slowly approached them, looking worriedly at the scattered and broken items in the room. Faith tensed again as her Slayer senses nearly screamed with danger.

_That doesn't make any sense,_ Faith thought as she felt Dawn's arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. She could feel the warning and danger thrumming off the young girl. _How could that be possible? Better ask Giles about that later._

"Hey, Faithie," Dawn murmured softly into Faith's dark tresses. She pulled away from the embrace and looked searchingly into Faith's eyes. "Buffy didn't hurt you did she?"

"Nah, nothing Slayer strength can handle." Faith smiled crookedly.

Dawn smiled and peered over Faith's shoulder to Cordelia. She looked at her curiously, as if seeing her for the first time. "Willow's downstairs. She's hungry. She needs a bite to eat."

Cordelia nodded mutely, giving Dawn a strange look, before heading out the door. "I'll see if I can find her something."

"So what did you and my sister talk about," Dawn said very little sisterly like.

A sudden image of Buffy's lost expression and hurt voice appeared in Faith's mind. Faith shrugged. "There wasn't much talking as there was…"

"Hitting!" Dawn finished with a start. "You said she didn't."

"Yelling, Dawn, there was no hitting," Faith finished. _It's somewhat the truth._ "Geez, didn't know you cared so much." She ruffled Dawn's hair teasingly.

"Of course I care," Dawn replied, snatching Faith's hand and straightening her hair. "You're like a sister." She paused in thought. "The cool I-wanna-be-like-you kind. Not the strict, motherly, let-me-wash-behind-your-ear kind."

"Motherly huh? B would so kick your ass for saying that." Faith smiled, warmed in the inside for what Dawn had said and also feeling a terrible pang of sadness, as she knew that it wouldn't last one way or the other.

"Hey let's see what Cordy and Willow are doing," Dawn said brightly. "I heard Cordy's worse than my sister when it comes to the kitchen." Faith nodded in agreement. "I'm kinda hungry myself."

Faith grimaced at having to go back downstairs to face Giles and Wesley again, but she smiled nonetheless for Dawn and led the way down the hall. As she walked down the stairs, she heard screaming and quickly recognized it was Cordelia. Faith immediately took off running, clutching the rail to keep balance as she barreled the rest of the way down the stairs. She could hear Dawn keeping pace closely behind her.

As soon as Faith landed on the bottom floor, she stood stiff in shock. The first thing she saw was Giles knocked unconscious on the ground with Wesley sprawled next to him with blood drying on an open wound in his neck. Then she saw Willow, or whatever it was that was now Willow, holding Cordelia up with one arm around her chest as if using her as a hostage, shielding herself with Cordelia's body. Willow's once green eyes were now a golden yellow rimmed with fiery red. She was snarling animalistically, baring long sharp fangs.

"Dawn, run! Find B," Faith said firmly, never breaking her gaze with Willow's. She was preparing her mind for what she had to do. She had to stake Buffy's best friend. She knew Buffy couldn't do it and she didn't want Buffy to know that kind of pain. It was then she noticed that Dawn hadn't move. She didn't want to turn around and lose sight of Willow.

"Dawn I said go!" Faith yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dawn replied cruelly, her voice cold and harsh.

Faith's blood nearly turned cold as she heard Dawn's reply. She half turned to face her, while keeping an eye on a hissing animalistic vamp Willow. A sickening feeling crept into Faith's stomach as Dawn grinned at her maliciously, her skin pale and smooth as marble, fangs glistening with hot saliva, and eyes an evil yellow. Faith fought the urge not to vomit right there and then.

"I like it here," Dawn finished harshly.

The words struck like physical blows as Faith forced down that memory of betrayal when she said the same exact thing to Buffy. "Damn, Dawnie, that's some good acting."

Dawn grinned. "I learn from the best." 

Again the words were like a knife in her chest and Faith couldn't believe such cruel words could come from her Dawnie. Faith's face lost all emotion and her eyes became empty and cold, something she never let Dawn see before, something she promised herself she would never let Dawn see; her dark side, the evil Faith. But this wasn't Dawn.

"Sorry, Muffet," Faith replied in a dead, emotionless tone. _Not the time to lose my head. It's not Dawn anymore._

With that, Faith kicked a nearby chair into the air and did a roundhouse kick, shattering the chair and sending the splinters impaling on Dawn's smooth skin. Without missing a beat, Faith snatched a reasonable piece of wood and headed straight towards Willow, not really wanting to see Dawn crumble to ash.

Willow made a growl, tossing Cordelia to the side, and flung herself towards Dawn as if trying to save her. Faith changed direction at the last minute and headed towards Cordelia, throwing her makeshift stake towards Willow. It landed with a sickening thud in her thigh. Willow roared with pain and stumbled on top of Dawn. Faith used the momentary distraction to sweep Cordelia in her arms and crash through the front door, streaming the afternoon sun into the lobby.

As Faith was bathed in the afternoon sunlight, feeling a bit safer in its light, she set the semi-conscious Cordelia on her feet. She was warring internally with herself on whether or not she should go back in for Giles and Wesley who might be dead or dying. Faith turned around in time to see Dawn slowly stand up with a calm expression on her face. Faith's eyes widened as she watched Dawn remove a wooden shard out of her chest where it was embedded straight through the heart. She should have been dust by now, but the wound was healing rapidly and nearly gone in seconds. Another thing Faith noticed was that the sunlight was shining brightly on Dawn's pale skin, but she wasn't combusting and neither was Willow who was seated on the ground next to her removing the stake from her thigh.

Faith quickly grabbed Cordelia by the hand and practically dragged her away from the hotel. The same thought kept repeating over and over in her head like a chant as she ran down the street pulling Cordelia with her.

_Not a vampire, not a vampire, not a vampire._  
  
*           *           *

Tara glanced insecurely at the fuming blonde next to her as she struggled to keep up with her short but quick steps. She had to practically drag the blonde Slayer out of the gym when Buffy knocked the punching bag off its chain and pummeled two boxing trainers without breaking a sweat. The customers were getting a bit suspicious and not to mention frightened.

"Buffy," Tara said, trying to match Buffy's rapid steps. "Buffy, you need to slow down." Still Buffy made no response. The blonde Wicca was about to resort to magic to hold the stubborn Slayer down but voted against it. "Buffy, you need to talk about this. You need to let it out."

Buffy immediately stopped dead in her tracks and glared angrily at Tara. "What's there to talk about? That Faith, my archenemy, is now roaming free on the streets trying to steal my friends, my family! Like stealing my body isn't enough!" She was trying to keep herself mad at Faith and maybe if she kept reminding herself of what Faith had done, she could.

"Buffy, I know she's done so many bad things to you, stuff I can't even begin to comprehend, but you can't keep hating her like this. You can't let her get to you like this. You need to forgive her in order to heal these wounds, both for her sake and yours." She paused, wondering if she was getting through to the blonde Slayer. When Buffy didn't reply, she decided to continue. "Buffy, you've had enemies before, enemies that actually killed people you knew or cared about. Faith never did and I don't think she ever wanted to. I know she's killed before and you both know that it was an accident." She took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, you should give her a second chance, a real one. A whole-hearted attempt. Not some half-ass effort that makes her feel insubordinate and worthless." She sighed. "Why do you hate her so much? I mean, you forgave Angel and Spike and Faith's at least trying."

Buffy began walking again, trying to make her thoughts make sense as she contemplated Tara's question. At first, she thought it was a stupid question. The girl had betrayed her, stole her body, tried to steal her boyfriend, twice, and on more than one occasion tried to hurt her friends and family.

However, there was also this little voice in her head objecting to these reasons; that her anger for the dark Slayer ran a little deeper than that. The little voice that found it's way to Buffy's mouth earlier with Faith before she stormed off crying.

Faith was also a Slayer, her sister-in-arms, the only other person on the planet to ever understand what it felt like to wake up in the morning wondering if tonight's the night you were going to die, to fight an endless, unfair battle of good versus evil knowing it will never stop, that the demons and evil keep coming, that you will never make it and live long enough to have a real life, a family of your very own. Faith understood and accepted the Slayer burden.

~ _"See, you need me to toe the line because you're afraid you'll go over it, aren't you, B? You can't handle watching me living my own way, having a blast, because it tempts you! You know it could be you!"_ ~

Faith had been right in saying she was a temptation to Buffy. She was the part of Buffy that Buffy wanted to be. The wild side, the one without rules and regulations. Where Buffy was organized, trained, and precise, Faith was wild, carefree, without any rules to hold her down. In the end, she was jealous of Faith, that Faith could live on the edge with no worries, that she could do whatever she wanted without a Watcher or mother nagging at her ass, but most of all jealous that Faith accepted her Calling far better than Buffy ever could. Faith saw it as a gift, she saw it as being someone special, to be Chosen for such a special gift, where Buffy saw it as a curse, to never be normal, to never fit in like all the normal girls.

With horror, Buffy began to remember other things. That Faith had been attracted to her, but Buffy had never been ignorant of Faith's sexual innuendos and come-ons. She had always pretended not to notice, but in reality Buffy was scared and confused about the way she felt for the dark Slayer so she hid behind Angel. She had always felt the electricity whenever she and Faith would accidentally touch in battle or training. She also missed the tingling sensation she felt whenever their skin touched. There was also that soft humming sound that grew louder whenever Faith was near, a reminder that they shared the same power, the same bond.

A wave of anger boiled through her as Buffy was reminded that Faith was supposed to fight with her, not against her. That Faith betrayed the bond they shared and her Calling. They were supposed to fight the evil together and share the burden and power. She wondered what drove Faith to do the things she's done, to make Buffy a victim. She realized that she was the center of Faith's attention. Everything Faith did was to hurt Buffy, but why?

"Because we always hurt the ones we love," Buffy finally said softly, answering both her and Tara's question unknowingly.

Tara looked shocked, and it was her this time that stopped dead in her tracks. "You love Faith?"


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

A bewildered expression appeared on Buffy's face as she comprehended Tara's question. "Tara, that's not what I meant. Not the kind of love you and Willow have. It's different, a kind of bond. It's stronger than what Dawn and I have. Dawn's a part of me, but Faith and I share something…" 

Her voice trailed as she felt something stir inside her. Her Slayer senses were flaring like she was in a middle of a fight and she suddenly felt a strong tremor of terror course through her body momentarily surprising her. But this wasn't her terror; this wasn't her senses going all berserk like she was in full battle mode. It was Faith's. She could feel what Faith was feeling at that moment. It must be coming from the bond they shared. And it was telling her that something was wrong.

"Oh god…" Buffy muttered with a wild-eyed expression on her face.

Tara watched as subtle changes abruptly came over her blonde friend. "Buffy, what's…?"

Before she could finish her question, Buffy took off in a sprint leaving her behind. Buffy rushed towards the Hyperion, wondering what the hell was going on. She could feel the familiar hum suddenly grow stronger, catching her off guard. She turned into an alley, knowing it was a shortcut and saw Faith heading towards her at full Slayer speed. She immediately halted in her tracks to avoid a collision. Unfortunately, Faith was looking over her shoulder, dragging Cordelia behind her, that she didn't see Buffy until it was too late.

With a loud grunt, Faith crashed right into Buffy, bringing them both down in a tangle of arms and legs. They rolled to a halt with Faith on top, straddling one of Buffy's thighs, both hands on either side of Buffy's head in a push-up position, and their faces mere inches apart. They stared at each other with wild looks in their eyes. The kind they get after a fresh kill. They were both flush from the run and breathing heavily. Faith slowly pushed her upper body away from the blonde's, never breaking eye contact, and felt her cheeks flush. She was too embarrassed, surprised, and revved up from her fight to form any coherent thought.

Behind them, Tara stumbled into the alley, breathless, and went immediately to Cordelia's side. She, too, had fallen from the impact.

"Faith," Tara's sharp gasp cut the silence like a dagger.

Faith shook her muddled brain and quickly rose to her feet, not daring to offer a hand for Buffy. She went to Cordelia's side. Fear, sadness, but most of all anger washed over her at the sight of her. The former May Queen was convulsing on the ground with low moans of pain. She was coated in sweat and looked as if every muscle on her body was twitching.

_What the hell_, Faith wondered.

She gently took Cordelia's chin in her hands and tilted her head so that she could see the wound. Faith heard Tara gasp in surprise as they both saw the two deep and bloody puncture holes. However, what caught Faith's attention was Cordelia's skin surrounding the bite. It was the same color as Dawn's skin; pale, almost white like marble and she could see that it was slowly spreading outwards like a disease. She knew that in over a few minutes or hours, she would be entirely the same pallor as Dawn.

"She's not dead yet," Faith said angrily. "She shouldn't be turning! She wasn't even drained all the way…she didn't even drink any…" Her voice trailed off in anger and disbelief. 

In her mind's eye she was replaying the events of the day over and over in her head. What happened back there? What happened to Dawn and Willow? Were Giles and Wesley all right? What if they were dead now? Dead because Faith did nothing but run away. Run, like always. Guilt rose like bile in the back of her throat along with the faces of those she hurt. She could hear and see the din rising back into her mind. All the pain, all those accusing voices and faces slowly resurfacing.

            ~ _"And that's it? You just live with it? You see the dead guy in your head every day for the rest of your life?"_ ~

Buffy finally came over, staring down at Cordelia's body with an emotionless look on her face. "What…happened," Buffy demanded slowly, giving Faith an accusing look.

Buffy's voice snapped Faith out of her reverie. Faith could feel the anger coming off in waves from Buffy; she could also feel it inside her from the bond they shared. She inwardly shrunk back from the look Buffy gave her while trying to clear her mind from the soft din that was rising in her head. Now was not the time to go crazy. She could sense the stares of attracted pedestrians coming in to look what was going on. With a look, she told Buffy here was not the place. Buffy frowned, but nodded in silent agreement and knelt to carry Cordelia. However, Faith touched her gently on the shoulder and was surprised to meet Buffy's saddened look.

"It's okay, B," Faith said softly. "It's my fault. I got her."

Without another word, she scooped the trembling seer into her arms and silently led the group, or what was left of it, towards Cordelia's house. As soon as they got there, Faith finally remembered Cordelia's keys were in her purse at the Hyperion. Buffy was about to kick down the door, but Faith interrupted.

"No, we should at least respect her and not tear down her front door."

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms apparently not pleased with getting told what to do by Faith. "How are we supposed to get in? Ask nicely?"

Faith gave a half-smile and turned towards the door. "Dennis, 911 emergency. Queen C's hurt bad, we need to get in."

For a moment nothing happened, making Buffy snort skeptically. "Okay, hotshot, now we do things my way."

She glared at Faith to move out of the way and prepared to kick down the door. However, before her booted foot touched the door, the door swung open and the force of Buffy's kick hitting nothing but air made her stumble into the hall and land face first on the ground. 

"Thanks Dennis," Faith whispered quietly.

She bit her tongue from any other smart-ass comment, reminding herself that Buffy might rip her tongue out. She walked in, stepping over the fallen Slayer. Behind her, Faith could hear Tara unsuccessfully try to stifle her giggles. Buffy was already on her feet by the time Tara crossed the threshold. She straightened herself with as much dignity as she could muster and slammed the door shut, nearly ripping it off its hinges. She could see Faith flinch, not because of the door, but because she knew Buffy was angry and was expecting a tirade or even a beating.

"Put Cordelia in her room," Tara instructed.

Faith nodded and disappeared into Cordelia's bedroom. Buffy made a move to follow, but Tara blocked her way. Buffy glared angrily at her, clenching and unclenching her fists in fury.

"Get out of my way," Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Tara shook her head firmly, but still had a look of uncertainty. "Buffy, if you're gonna blame somebody, blame me. If you wanna let out your anger by hitting somebody than hit me."

"What are you saying?" Buffy's brows knotted together in confusion. "You had nothing to do with it."

Tara sighed. "Whatever happened isn't her fault, either. She's to blame as much as I am."

"We don't even know what happened," Buffy exclaimed infuriatingly.

"Exactly," Tara stated. "So how can you blame her?" Buffy went silent and Tara continued. "Buffy, let me speak with her because she's obviously scared to speak with you. No interruptions. She deserves that."

Buffy gritted her teeth and clenched her fists one last time before nodding slowly. Tara gave her a grateful look before heading towards the bedroom. Cordelia was thrashing painfully on the bed, but she appeared to be unconscious. Buffy's eyes left the bed to scan around for…

"Oh my god, Faith," Tara muttered sorrowfully and rushed to a dark corner.

Buffy followed immediately. They just stood there both with shock and sadness. Faith was huddled in the corner like a terrified little girl, rocking back and forth on her heels, and muttering something frantically to herself. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands held tight to her body, right over the scar, which was reopened, making her hands covered in blood.

"Buffy," Tara squeaked pleadingly, but Buffy didn't know what to do. 

She was in too much in shock to do anything. How could that cocky, strong dark Slayer be reduced to this broken, little girl? Faith's wild eyes snapped up towards Buffy. She stood up, looking horrified, then turned her red, tear-streaked face towards Buffy. Buffy's voice caught in her throat at the amount of pain and suffering that showed in the dark Slayer's eyes and the amount of physical pain she was causing herself.

"Buffy…" Faith said meekly and full of sorrow. "I…I didn't mean to…I tried…I…" She looked back down at her hands as if seeing the blood for the first time. "There's so much pain…I…I can't ever stop…" Her voice sounded lost and defeated. "Please, Buffy, make it stop."

"Faith…" Buffy stammered, though her throat was tightening from the tears that were forming in her own eyes. 

But she didn't know what to say. What could she say? She didn't know how far over the edge Faith had gone. She was too consumed in her own hate to ever realize how much pain Faith was going through. She felt the faint tinge of suffering inside her from the bond they shared and new that it was magnified a hundred fold inside Faith. She suddenly remembered a time that she could understand what Faith was going through.

            ~ _"Dirty. Like something sick creeped inside you and you can't get it out. And you keep hoping that it was just some nightmare, but it wasn't."_ ~

"There's so much blood…I've spilled so much blood," Faith said hysterically, nearly shoving her bloodied hands in Buffy's face. "I shouldn't have left…" More tears streamed down her face as her sobs wracked her body. "…Giles…Wesley…" She shook her head in disbelief then her eyes grew wide in horror. "Dawn!" She looked back at Buffy and shook her head pleadingly. "Oh god Buffy, I'm so sorry…I had to…I'm so sorry…please…" She fell to her knees, staring at the blood coating her hands and not noticing the pain in her side as more blood leaked out of the wound.

All Faith could see was the blood. Now more had been added to the list: Giles and Wesley, both whom she should have saved, Dawn and Willow who were now just bodies possessed by whatever evil, and now soon Cordelia. She felt she had to die, so others could live, so another Slayer could be Called to help Buffy. In her mind, she knew it was right and she knew Buffy could do what Angel couldn't. She knew she had caused more suffering to Buffy than any other person in the world. Surely she would have enough anger and hate to destroy her. So she waited for the finishing blows to come. 

But she could feel something spark within her. Faint like a memory, like someone was trying to soothe her and a blanket of compassion surrounded her. It took Faith a moment to realize it was coming from Buffy, through the bond they shared. She could feel warm hands enclose around her own bloody ones and immediately she tried to pull away, but the hands were strong and held her in place. She looked up to meet Buffy's eyes. She was squatted in front of her, eye level, with a look of sadness and guilt etched across her features.

Faith shook her head. "Don't touch me…" She looked down at their clasped hands. "…so much blood on my hands…"

Buffy also glanced down at their joined hands, getting Faith's blood on them too. She had Faith's blood on them before. "The blood's on my hands, too. I just got too caught up…looking for someone to blame. We'll get through this together, like we're supposed to."

* * *

Faith walked through the familiar meadow. Her mind in a daze, obviously still reeling from the day's events and the fact that Buffy had actually showed compassion towards her. She stopped as she felt a familiar presence.

"Back again? Better have better messages than the last time," Faith replied with her arms crossed.

The mysterious beautiful woman materialized in front of her in a show of green and purple lights, the same wild animals playing by her feet. "Ah, I see you can sense me now."

Faith shrugged, hugging herself closer, noticing that here in her dreams she didn't have any cuts or scars. "Slayer powers and all…"

The woman nodded. "Yes, you are developing your new powers extraordinarily fast. You have ways to go."

Faith tapped her foot impatiently. "What the hell am I supposed to be doing with these new powers? And what the hell did you make me eat? Nothing's happened! And who the hell are you in first place?"

"Well, I shouldn't exactly be here in the first place, breaking rules and all, but might as well go all the way if I'm going about breaking them," the woman replied. "You are to teach the other about the new powers…"

"Look, lady, just cut through the bullshit and tell me straight up," Faith snapped.

The woman chuckled. "Ah, you're the feisty one. The other…you know…the other _Slayer_. She has the same powers you possess, but you come to terms with all your sides than she does, which ultimately makes you better suited for the job if not reckless about it. As for who I am…" She paused. She shimmered a bit and her appearance and clothes changed into that of a sophisticated looking lawyer. "You better know me as Diana…Diana Rogers, you're lawyer." She shimmered again and changed back into her original form. "But formally known as just plain Diana, Goddess of the hunt and moon, or if you prefer Greek, Artemis. And what I gave you to eat, that was ambrosia, fruit of the gods."

"Diana!" Faith's fists curled in an outrage. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten me out of jail none of this wouldn't have happened. Giles…Willow…Dawn! They could still be alive!"

Diana laughed as if it were the funniest thing she ever heard. "You honestly think that they could defeat _him_ all by themselves? Why do you think I got you out in the first place? You're the only one that stands a chance. If not for you, that other Slayer would have been one of _them_ by now, but no, she left the building with the powerful Wicca's lover because of you. Besides, those two pompous Englishman are still alive…for the time being anyway and the Key and the Wicca are just…subdued. There's still time to save them if you use your wit and stop…how you say it…wigging out."

Faith was silent for a moment as if mulling things over. "Ambrosia huh? So why am I not zapping bolts outta my fingertips yet?"

Diana smiled wanly. "Yes, it's true that ambrosia can turn you weak little mortals into gods, but gods can nullify and modify its affects."

"And what did you do to it," Faith asked suspiciously.

"I made it so you can not…" She shook head. "Ah! We haven't enough time!"

"What?" Faith looked around confused.

"They are going to wake you soon," Diana said annoyed. "Listen carefully. You are facing my half-brother; do not take him lightly. His evil spirits only possess and control, but are nothing like those filthy vampires of your world…"

Even as she was talking, Faith suddenly started to feel light headed. She could hear someone faintly calling her name in the back of her head. She tried to focus on what Diana was telling her.

"…my Chosen. I'm very proud of you all," Diana continued.

"What?" Faith shook the fog out of her brain. "Your Chosen?"

"Yes," Diana stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Since that idiot demon possessed one of my own and spread its blood among my people, there has always been a Chosen. My Chosen. And since then, you have been the only one to…"

"Faith," a voice said gently, enveloping the rest of Diana's sentence.

Faith's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Buffy's hazel-green ones. She sat up, lying on the couch where she fell asleep and clutched her head. She found her hands cleaned, well mostly anyway. She still had the scars from bashing in the walls in prison. She touched her side, feeling it wrapped and stitched and she was changed back into her familiar gray prison jumpsuit. She gave a questioningly look up at Buffy.

"You didn't have anymore clothes and I think Cordy would get mad if you bloodied any of hers." Buffy smiled faintly and looked away, still not able to look into the dark Slayer's eyes. "Tara did a spell. She couldn't get rid of the scars though, you…you went too deep." Faith nodded and started to get up but Buffy placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"Cordy," Faith muttered, feeling a flush of guilt wash over her.

Buffy felt it too and drowned it with comfort. "She's getting worse. Tara's got a spell surrounding her to slow down time, but I don't know how long that's gonna last. Tara's getting drained." She took a deep breath, knowing she had to get the info now or never. There was no use to draw it out any longer than she had to. "Faith, we need to know what happened. We need to know what we're facing. What happened to Giles and Wesley?" She paused as she felt tears rising. "Faith…where's Willow? Where's my sister?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

            Faith looked away, feeling her guilt rise up once more like a wave about to crush her. She could still see them in her mind's eye: Giles and Wesley on the floor, Willow holding Cordelia up, and Dawn…She felt her muscles tense and her hands clench tightly, stretching out the scars, almost reopening them.

            "Faith," Buffy said softly, reaching out to curl her hands into Faith's. "I need to know what happened. We need to know what we're fighting."

            Faith's eyes finally focused and she redirected her gaze towards their hands. She cocked her head to one side as if seeing something strange. _Why is she touching me?_ Her gaze ticked slowly towards Buffy's. "Dawn…she did this. She got Giles and Wesley and she turned Willow into…" She shook her head, still not knowing what kind of creature they were. "And Willow bit Cordelia and now Cordelia's infected."

Buffy was silent, taking this all in. How could everything go so wrong so fast? It was only a couple weeks ago when she had just lost her mother and now she just lost her sister, her best friend, and her Watcher who was more like a father than her biological one. Now here she was with her once most hated enemy, acting like their past was all hugs and puppies. 

"Buffy," Faith said one last time.

Buffy snapped her gaze back to the dark Slayer and finally realized she was still holding on to Faith's hand. However, she didn't let go. She just glanced at it as if she didn't know what she was doing then gazed back up to Faith. "What? I didn't hear you."

            "I noticed," Faith retorted before she could stop herself. _Great, five minutes of a truce and I'm already bantering with her. Just like old times…_She shrugged. "I said it's not too late for them. Giles and Wes are still alive and whatever Dawn and Willow turned into…they could be changed back. They're just…possessed...by I don't know what yet."

            Buffy looked at her with suspicion, drowning all other thoughts, and going into Slayer research mode. She would have time to deal with conflicting emotions later. "How do you know?"

            Faith shrugged, giving her a weak half-smile. "Slayer dream."

            "Oh." 

            Faith stared at their joined hands one last time before getting up off the couch and placing her hands sheepishly in her front pockets. _Shy school-girl much?_ "Ya got any books on Greek mythology?"

            Buffy raised an eyebrow. "We've got demon possession and Cordy's turning into something and you want to study Greek?"

            Faith rolled her eyes. "No, B, part of the Slayer dream. Got this Goddess of the Moon tailing my dreams. Says her half-bro is causing all the trouble."

            A sudden dread washed over her at the mention of goddesses. It was a chilling reminder that Buffy still had Glory to deal with. However she nodded, unsure of what Faith was saying. "I'm pretty sure Giles has some books on that." She hesitated. "Angel only has books on demons and apocalypses." She paused to think, brows wrinkling in concentration. "Can you ask Tara? I know some of her Wicca mojo comes from gods and goddesses. I'll call Anya and see if she can find something at the Magic Box or if she remembers something from her demon days."

            Faith nodded silently and headed towards Cordelia's room. As soon as she came near it, her senses went off. _What the hell?_

            Without even thinking, Faith burst into the room, ready for the worst. She found Tara in the corner farthest away from the bed, chanting nonstop under her breath as her gaze was focused on the other side of the room. Faith's eyes darted to that direction and she found Cordelia pinned to the wall above her bed, snarling and straining to be free from whatever force was keeping her up there.

            "What the hell happened," Faith demanded as she went to Tara's side.

            Tara muttered the remaining of her binding spell and looked frantically at Faith. "She t-turned, I couldn't hold the t-time spell for that long…it was t-too much…"

            "It's all right," Faith stated, trying to calm her. "It wasn't your fault, it was gonna happen anyway, we just gotta find a way to…" Faith froze as she finally noticed that Tara was clutching her neck, blood seeping out between her fingers. _Oh shit._ "Tara…" she said carefully. She moved Tara's hand away from her neck and saw fresh cut wounds, not bite marks. A breath of relief escaped her lips. "Thank god, I thought you were…"          

            Before she could finish her sentence, Tara's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fell to the ground convulsing. A cruel laughter came from behind Faith and she turned around to see Cordelia laughing her head off at her from her prison on the wall.

            "You fool," Cordelia snarled, eyes blazing a cruel gold. "It only takes but a scratch, a draw of blood to take you weak mortals." She threw her head up and laughed heartily. "Though it is a bit slower…"

            Faith clenched her fist in anger. How could she let this happen? Without wasting another minute and praying that whatever spell Tara used will hold while she was unconscious, Faith raced out the room asking Dennis to warn them when Cordelia or Tara rose. 

            "B!" Buffy appeared from the kitchen, her face pale and terror-stricken and Faith somehow knew her own looked the same way. "B…Tara and Cordelia…" she started frantically.

            However, Buffy raised her hand silencing, though her gaze was faraway. "I know. I felt your anger."

            _What_, Faith wondered incredulously. _She felt my…_She paused suddenly, feeling something else stir inside her, something out of place that didn't belong to her yet, was something that did belong and felt right. It was rage and terror; and it was coming from Buffy. _Well that's new._

            "B, what's up?" Faith frowned at the look on the blonde Slayer's face. 

            Buffy shook her head, her expression dazed. She held her stomach as if she were going to vomit and sank slowly to the floor, Faith following in concern. "They're gone…they're all gone. It's over…"            

            "What? B, what are you talking about," Faith demanded, getting more and more confused by the second. "What's gone?"

            Buffy finally looked up at her, her brows furrowing as if she were some stranger. "Sunnydale. Anya's one of them…she said they've taken over Sunnydale…all the women…Xander…"

            Faith shook her head from all unnecessary thoughts, though she felt all her rage and anger building up, threatening to consume her. She couldn't let that get in the way. She had some control over the darkness. She knew she had to think clearly if they were to survive, if she were to help save them. 

"B, now's not the time to wig out on me," Faith replied firmly, her thoughts remembering a certain night.

~ _"First rule of slaying: don't die."_ ~

"Buffy you need to get up. We need to get out of here. Tara and Cordelia could come out of that room any second and…"

            Faith froze, her eyes growing wide as she saw a floating knife slowly zoom her way hilt first. Dennis was warning her; danger was on its way. She quickly snatched the knife from out of the air, muttering a quick 'thanks' under her breath, and moved to get Buffy on her feet. However, it was too late. Cordelia's bedroom doors splintered open and Cordelia sprung out of it like a bat out of hell. She found them quickly with her golden eyes and moved towards them with a wicked grin.

            Faith didn't move up in time and Cordelia's foot connected with her jaw, sending her crashing to the wall. Buffy was still too shocked to move and Cordelia took one appealing glance at her before cold-cocking her in the temple, rendering her unconscious. Faith stood up, brandishing her knife and preparing herself for the attack.

            Cordelia turned towards her, her eyes her normal color of chocolate brown, a seductive smile playing on her blood red lips. "Faith, you don't wanna do that." She moved towards her slowly. "It's me, Queen C," she said sincerely with a sad smile. "You don't wanna hurt me."

            Faith stiffened at the words, clenching the knife tighter in her fingers. _Oh god, nononononono…that's not right…That isn't her…she's gone._ "You're not Cordelia." However, her voice was wavering, betraying her uncertainty.

            Cordelia took another step closer, her brows furrowing in hurt. "Of course I am." She ran her hands down her body suggestively. "Still the same ol' me." She frowned. "I can't believe you want to hurt me after all I've done for you."

            "No," Faith said weakly, shaking her head in disbelief.

            "After I stood up for you, cared for you," Cordelia continued, coming closer. "After I tried to be your friend…"

            Faith shook her head, her brain going on overload not knowing what to believe. "Cordelia…I didn't mean…" She started to shake, utterly confused, not knowing what to do, her mind becoming foggy like in a daze. The knife fell uselessly to the floor.

            Cordelia stopped, almost nose to nose with Faith. She glanced over her body hungrily before her wicked grin returned, masking her once sincere face. "Who would ever want to be friends with a disgusting murderous bitch like you?" 

            The cruelty of her voice and words snapped Faith back to reality, but it was already to late. Before she even had time to blink, Cordelia's countenance changed. Her skin became marble smooth and white and her eyes were back to gold. She smiled, showing off two long pointed incisors. Her weapon and Buffy lay forgotten on the floor, while Cordelia was close enough to be kissing her. 

            "You'd like that wouldn't you," Cordelia whispered as if reading her thoughts. She pressed their bodies even closer, so now Faith was trapped between the wall and the tall brunette. She craned her neck towards Faith's exposed jugular and flicked her tongue across the smooth flesh. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." She softly raked her teeth across the flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Just a quick taste…"

            Faith trembled with shock and anger, while trying to keep her lust down on hold. Who wouldn't want to be pinned to the wall by this beautiful ex-cheerleader? She hoped she didn't used to act this way before, but deep down she knew she had. It suddenly repulsed her that she used to be as evil as body-possessing demons. Possibly even worse, because she enjoyed it and she had a soul.

Cordelia's hands quickly moved up to hold down Faith's. It was a surprisingly strong grip, stronger than a Slayer's, which was kind of scary. She had never felt this weak before, not since before she was Called, and she absolutely hated it. Why couldn't she do anything? It seemed like Faith couldn't form a clear thought and it definitely wasn't because of her anger. She would have been 'catgirl' by now if that were the case. So what was going on?

            Faith shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the fog that had presently formed there, but she couldn't. All she could feel was an overwhelming desire and it was unnaturally subduing her, mesmerizing her. It almost felt like this desire was artificial; like someone had placed it in her…

            "Cordelia," Faith gasped, finally realizing what was going on and what was the cause of it. 

            Just as she uttered the name, Faith felt two sharp fangs puncture her skin and rupture her vessel. Blood sprayed out like a fountain, which was easily controlled and devoured by hungry lips before she slumped against the wall. All at once she felt a wave of emotions drown her thoughts. She felt rage and an unnatural thirst and lust surge through her. Faith didn't realize she was quietly moaning in ecstasy at the way her body felt. She felt stronger, faster, and even deadlier than before as the transformation began within her. She could feel two sharp points grow behind her lips and her fingernails erupt into inky black talons. Her vision turned infrared as her dark eyes turned into yellow seductive orbs.

            Another thing entered her mind. Something wild and evil that only wanted blood and pleasure; different from the darkness surging within her. It was some sort of spirit that manifested from the mysterious god and it fought for dominion over Faith's mind. 

With it, it brought strange memories. Memories that didn't belong to her yet shared. Faith could see and feel how other's were initiated into this sisterhood. She realized that only women were the only ones it possessed. She saw how it happened to them, starting from the very first; a young girl not much older than Dawn not wearing much clothing and what clothing she did have on was made of animal hide. Man other women flashed through her mind and then finally to those whom Faith did recognize. 

She saw how quietly Dawn was taken. The god had somehow summoned her to him by using her mystical Key energy and tainted her in her sleep. Dawn was then teleported back to her bed, right next to the slumbering Faith and her transformation was complete before she was woken up by Buffy. Faith saw and felt how painful Willow was taken. She was taken by surprise in Angel's office. She was calming Dawn down and while she was hugging the young Summers, the girl had bitten her. Faith then saw how Cordelia was taken. Cordelia had put up a fight, trying to run and kick and couldn't even have time to scream as Willow picked her up from behind and sank her long fangs into her throat. She then saw how Tara was taken. She was bending over the bed to wipe the sweat from Cordelia's brow when Cordelia's taloned hand swept up and slashed her in the throat.

With a final grunt, Faith threw the raging spirit into a mental cage, binding it, freeing her only mentally of the transformation. She then realized that was the gift Diana had given her: free will over her own mind and soul, like she was never bitten. However, when she looked down and saw her smooth marble white skin and long talons followed by the two pricks inside her mouth, Faith realized she was still physically transformed. It suddenly dawned on her that that was Diana's plan: to get somebody to work on the inside, thus freeing her mind from the god's will but giving her the appearance of the god's minion. 

_Now I have to pretend again? I can't even earn people's trust as a fricking human_, Faith thought wryly.

             Suddenly, Faith felt a yearning for something to drink. It was so powerful and insatiable; she thought she would die from it. It was far worse than any hunger she felt in her childhood or prison. Yet she somehow knew not any drink would satisfy this thirst. It had to be blood. She gasped and was momentarily surprised by the hissing sound that erupted from her throat.

            _Whoa…demon sounds…I'm not even used to my cat sounds yet_, Faith mused.

            "Faith," a familiar voice called to her and Faith recognized it as Cordelia. 

            She turned to look up at her, the hunger pangs shooting pain throughout every vein, as if they were empty themselves. "Gods, the thirst," Faith exclaimed. _Damn, never felt this…thirsty…before…_

            "Faith?" Cordelia shook her head, clearly dazed, a lost look on her face. "Faith, oh god, I'm so sorry…"

            Faith clutched her hungry stomach as she looked around, giving Cordelia a skeptical look. "You've got to be kidding me!"

            "I didn't mean to bite you," Cordelia continued sorrowfully. "There was something inside of me…and I had no control…like I was watching everything from the inside and I couldn't do anything…and now it's gone and I'm here again…"

            "Cordelia…it's okay," Faith said tentatively, brows wrinkling in confusion as she tried to figure out what happened. "I think whatever Diana gave me was in my blood and passed over into you when you drank from me." She shook as the thirst crashed into her with a force that could bring her to her knees if she wasn't already slumped against the wall. "Shit…this damn thirst…I think I'm going crazy."

            "The thirst is there for eternity," came another voice. Tara had finally emerged from the bedroom, her transformation complete. She gazed down at Faith with a satisfied gleam in her golden eyes. **It's not so bad once you've had your first taste of blood.**

            Faith stared at Tara for a moment. _Did she just say that? Her lips weren't moving._

            **We communicate telepathically.** Tara smiled cruelly, reading Faith's thoughts. **So our Lord knows us and we hear his bidding. Even if we're leagues away.**

            Faith rose, shaking her head amused; all she needed right now was more voices in her head driving her mad. From behind, Cordelia was staring at Tara apprehensively. Obviously, Tara was still possessed by the demon and Cordelia didn't know what to do and not to mention she was still scared and confused. Faith hoped Tara wasn't reading any of Cordelia's thoughts right now. 

            "First taste huh? You seem to be doing okay. Where'd you get your pint of blood," Faith questioned, looking for a way to divert Tara's attention towards her. 

            Tara smirked, her shy-girl façade obliterated by the demon within. "Cordy's blood ran in rivers from her wound. There was plenty for me to dull this thirst." Faith flinched in disgust at the thought of sucking blood from washcloths, but thankfully Tara mistook it for the need to have blood. "You won't be much use to us if you're weak without blood." An absolutely evil look graced her features. "And there is still one left to turn."

            Tara's gaze fell to the floor next to her. Faith followed her gaze, eyes widening in shock, fear, and desire at the same time. "Buffy…"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

            Buffy stirred at the sound of her name being called. It took her seconds to realize what was going on, the shock clearly present on her face as she moved swiftly to her feet. Tara moved to block any escape, trapping the blonde Slayer between herself and the wall. She felt like a cornered animal and judging by the way Tara was looking at her, she probably looked like one too.

            "Tara, you don't want to do this," Buffy replied tentatively.

            Tara smiled. "Of course I do," she replied flippantly. "But Faith's going to do it instead. You get kinda starved when you first start." She winked. 

            Faith swallowed, trying not to think of anything. Instead she focused on the thirst boiling a rage within her, burning every vein. Tara placed a warm hand on Faith's shoulder and slowly guided her closer to Buffy. Faith tensed, unsure of what she should do. Tara was going to find out that Faith wasn't really one of them if she didn't feed off of Buffy and could quickly send the warning telepathically to her master. However, Faith was reluctant to do any more damage to Buffy then she had to but in the end she knew it was necessary. She needed Buffy on her side and there was only one way to do that without alerting Tara. The thirst wasn't helping her judgment either.

            Tara nodded towards Faith, while keeping her ravenous look on Buffy. Faith gave a nervous look towards Cordelia and Cordelia also nodded, but furtively towards Faith. It was almost as if they were communicating telepathically, which Buffy thought was rather odd.

"Don't worry, you'll thank us later," Tara mused as Faith stepped closer, but more hesitantly. "C'mon Faith, I know you want her….take her…" Her smile grew malicious. "She'll be yours forever."

            Faith trembled with both her words and the thirst. It was just too tempting. She could nearly smell and hear the blood pumping through Buffy's veins. 

However, Buffy ignored Tara's remarks and focused on Faith, her mind racing for a way to get out of this mess, but she couldn't find it in herself to move. It was like she was frozen in place, as she stared into Faith's golden eyes. It was like she was being mesmerized and a part of her wanted to give in, to be taken by this dark beauty. It almost felt like when the Master had her, only different. With the Master, she was just plain frozen in fear and his power, but with Faith and whatever creature she has become, it was different. It was like she was battling with herself whether to leave or stay. A part of her wanted to throw down with Faith, but another part, a stronger part, had a burning desire to want to stay and feel Faith near her…her mouth on her. This feeling surprised her. It was almost unnatural.

"Faith…" Buffy gasped, staring hard into Faith's golden eyes.

"Shh," Faith hushed, placing a taloned finger on Buffy's lips.

Faith's eyes were pleading, almost sorrowful, all of which shouldn't be in the eyes of a demon. Buffy's brows scrunched in suspicion and Faith gave a small nod of acknowledgement that only Buffy could notice. Faith's eyes then flicked to the side, motioning behind her. Buffy glanced over Faith's shoulder and saw that Cordelia was now behind Tara, a look of fear and apprehension clearly on her face.

_What the hell is going on,_ Buffy thought.

Faith smirked at her, as if Buffy had said it out loud and Buffy began to speculate that they could indeed read minds. From behind them, Cordelia grabbed Tara's arms just as Faith whirled around and used a taloned hand to cut Tara's throat wide open. It was almost as if they synchronized it. Dark purplish blood sprayed out and Tara hit the floor convulsing.

_Just a scratch_, Faith mused silently.

"God, it worked," Cordelia muttered under her breath. She cast an apologetic look towards the blonde Slayer and turned back to help Tara.

Buffy stepped closer to Faith. "Faith…" 

In seconds, Faith was gripping Buffy by her throat.

Faith shook her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry, B, I have to. I just need you to trust me."

"Trust," Buffy exclaimed incredulously.

Faith gazed into Buffy's eyes a moment longer, trying with all her might to apologize with her own eyes, before her gaze ticked down to Buffy's neck. The demon inside her nearly screamed in joy at the sight of the steady pulse. The thirst was so bad, Faith could almost feel herself lose control over the demon inside her, struggling to break free from her mental bonds and feel the spray of warm blood across its tongue.

_Wicked gross_, Faith thought grimly. _Sorry, B, I really am._ "Sorry," she muttered softly.

Faith closed her eyes and brought her lips down towards Buffy's throat. She grazed her lips over Buffy's skin, hesitating, and she felt Buffy shudder, in disgust or pleasure Faith wasn't sure. She quickly and carefully sank her long incisors into Buffy's skin. Almost immediately she felt euphoria like she never felt before. The blood that streamed into her mouth tasted so sweet, it wasn't anything like how it tasted when she was mortal. She could feel a tingling sensation from the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair, like Buffy's blood was filling her entirely. She could feel the burning thirst inside her slowly ebb down into a dull spasm, knowing full well that the hunger pang will never fully go away unless the demon within her is gone. As she drank, she felt something inside of her leave, like a small part of her just departed, but Faith was too consumed in pleasure to really focus on what it was.

After moments, Faith pushed herself off, almost immediately missing the euphoria and taste of blood. She watched Buffy sway on her feet, a lost look on her face as her eyes turned golden and fangs erupted from her parted lips. The wound on her neck almost instantly healed.

"Buffy," Faith said tentatively, her eyes returning to normal chocolate brown. "B, are you okay?"

Buffy stared at her with an odd expression on her face, like she was seeing her for the first time. "Yeah, I…I uh…I feel…different." She stared harder at Faith for a moment longer, almost as if trying to figure something out. "Faith…"

"Yeah," Faith replied, expecting a lecture of some kind.

Buffy held her gaze a moment longer, her golden eyes searching and looking almost as if she was going to ask something really important. Instead, she shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs and smiled dutifully. "Thanks."

Faith looked momentarily shocked at the expressed gratitude, but quickly covered it up with her best shit-eating grin. "Yeah, no problem. Maybe next time you could go easier on the trust issues?"

"I know I will," Tara's voice answered.

Faith and Buffy glanced down to the side where Cordelia was helping Tara up. Her wound was also healed, not even leaving a mark. She ran a hand across her neck and looked shyly up at Faith.

"S-sorry, about that," she replied shyly, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "I'm u-usually n-not all psycho-evil."

Faith nodded in understanding. "I am," she muttered softly. _God, hopefully not anymore._

"Dammit, when this is all over, I better get a huge paycheck to cover this damage," Cordelia exclaimed, noting the shattered door and other broken bits of furniture. "I don't even have insurance!"

"So what do we do now," Tara asked, ignoring Cordelia's comment. 

It seemed everything was normal, only they all felt the tug of the demon inside them, just waiting to be let free. They all had a sudden thought of how Angel must feel; to be a violent beast encased with the compassions and emotions of a human soul. Buffy suddenly clutched her stomach, unable to hold it in any longer.

"How about I get something to…drink," Buffy gasped, her features returning to normal. 

Faith looked nervous and disgusted as she glanced at the other two ladies. "I don't think there's anyone left to bite."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and locked arms with Buffy, slowly ushering her to the refrigerator. "C'mon, I think I have some plasmas in the fridge." They all gaped at her in shock. "What? Angel's gotta have a stash here too! He doesn't like being left out when we have our moviefests." 

*           *           *

            The dark creature laughed amusingly on his throne. "It is done. The Slayer is now one of us. There will be no one who could stand in my way."

He turned and caressed the pale cheek of the girl who sat on his right hand, like an obedient servant or lieutenant. She placed a small hand over his huge blood-red one and savored in the touch of her master. Her golden eyes glinted maliciously yet expectantly.

"Do I get to see my sister now," Dawn asked hopefully.

The creature smiled softly for a moment, but shook his head. "No, my dear little one. I need you elsewhere. The Hellmouth is conquered. We must spread." He gestured for her to rise and she did obediently. "But first, you must obtain something very precious to me. It is located on sacred ground where our kind may not pass. Therefore, you must bring one of _them_." He gestured towards the far wall of his cavern. "Choose wisely."

Dawn nodded and with a blink of an eye was standing at the indicated spot. A large smile spread across her porcelain face as her eyes returned to normal and her fangs and talons sank back inside her. She stepped closer towards the wall where a familiar figure was chained against the wall. She shook the figure gently until it flinched from her touch.

"Wh-what…" Large brown eyes looked up into Dawn's familiar face. "Dawn, what are you doing here?" A chained hand reached up to touch a lump behind shaggy black hair and flinched as pain roiled through him from the movement. "Ow…what happened?"

"Xander. We need to get out of here," Dawn said in her best scared and whining voice. 

Xander tried to stand with the help of Dawn. "Where exactly is here?" He tried to peer into the darkness surrounding him, but it was no use. 

"I…I'm not sure," Dawn answered. "I just woke up down here and I thought I was alone, but you're here…thank goodness!"

"No one else is here?" Xander felt the chains on his wrists slacken and fall off. "Anya?"

"We're the only ones," Dawn reassured him. "C'mon…"

Xander quickly complied, eager to get out of this dark place as soon as possible. He followed behind Dawn, holding her hand for guidance. If he were to see her face right now, he would have seen a wickedly amused smile on Dawn's face and would have known better not to follow, but right now, to him, Dawn was just plain old Dawn.

Dawn glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly back at Xander. She knew she made a good choice in picking him. He was too stupid to figure things out until it was too late. She could always trust in good ol' Xander. Her eyes quickly darted behind him towards the wall where two other figures were still bound and unconscious; the two annoyingly British Watchers. Her smile turned cruel and wicked at the thought of what she might get to do with them later, if she pleased her master. She walked faster, careful not to drag Xander, wanting to get the deed done faster so she could have more playtime for later. 

_After all,_ Dawn thought happily. _A girl's gotta have some fun._

The creature watched as Dawn led the poor guy out of the cavern. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. There were no other gods present in this dimension to interfere this time, not like the last time the tried…He shook his head, not wanting to think of that failure. Soft footsteps broke the creature out of its musings. He turned and smiled as the redheaded Wicca sauntered towards him.

"My dear," the creature said in his deep throaty voice. 

Willow glanced back at the wall, where Wesley and Giles still lay unconscious. "Why does she get to have all the fun?" She relaxed lazily on the arm of the creature's throne. "I'm older."

The creature chuckled amused and stroked her fiery hair. "She is more convincing than you are, my dear. You tend to get carried away." He glanced back into the direction from which she came. "Remember to clean up after your mess. I can not stand to have a messy lair."

Willow glanced behind her at the mangled corpse of a man. "Sorry…I got a little hungry."

"Hm," the creature sighed warily.

Willow's brows knitted in concern. "Something is bothering you." She laid her head on his shoulder and stroked his chest with her taloned fingers. "Share?"

The creature grunted. "The cursed vampire…" He seemed to be in deep contemplation. "He is lost…he treads between the darkness and the light…"

Willow's head shot up from his shoulder. "Angel? You can see him?"

The creature shook his head. "No, but one of us can…"

*           *           *

            "So let me get this straight." Cordelia sat herself on the couch and gave a scrutinizing glance at each of them. "The only reason we're not bloodsucking…whatever…is because Faith here ate something from the lesbian goddess in her dreams?" She paused, running a hand across her stomach. "But I still feel it…"

            "We're still bloodsucking…whatever," Faith replied. "Just, not mentally."

            "Oh…great. I've always wanted a one course meal," Cordelia muttered. A mug full of hot red blood floated up towards her and she took it gently. "Thanks, Dennis."

            Faith sighed. "We still don't know what we're dealing with. What kind of beast…god…whatever this thing is and what kind of creature it turned us into."

            Tara's eyes widened. "I know w-who it is. I've s-seen him when I was locked in my mind. I-it was commanding the d-demon inside me." They all stared expectantly at her. "It's Dionysus…the w-wine god."

            "The wine god," Buffy said incredulously. "You mean the fat guy on the donkey in _Fantasia_?"

            "That's just his mortal guise," Tara explained. "His true form is really d-demonic." She paused, brows knitting in thought. "He's tried this before...and f-failed. They banished him to another dimension."

            Buffy snorted derisively. "Guess he's not so smart on the uptake. They never give up do they?"

            "At first you don't succeed," Cordelia replied dryly. "Maybe he's stupid enough to screw things up again."

            "What did he do last time," Buffy wondered. "That made him such a failure?"

            Tara shrugged. "I'm not s-sure. There was this huge war…that's all I remember. Witchcraft deals in with a lot of mythology…but most of the volumes were lost after the Greek pantheon ended."

            "I got an idea," Faith replied, standing up. "Why don't we just go to him and kick his red ass back to hell? Shouldn't be that hard."

            "He's a god," Buffy reminded her softly, suddenly remembering Glory and all her strength. "Gods don't hurt that easily."

            "So what are we going to do? You got a better idea, B? Cuz I ain't seen nothing from you yet," Faith snapped. _Shit, a little too much of the old me there_, Faith flinched inwardly. _Gotta watch that temper_. "Sorry, it's just…Diana chose me for a reason and I'd kinda hate to let her down."

            "Diana?" Cordelia said puzzled.

            "You know…the lesbian goddess," Faith replied. 

            Tara stifled a chuckle. "She's actually not…" She shook her head, not wanting to explain the whole mythos. "N-nevermind." Then her eyes widened as if she just received an epiphany. "Chosen!"

            Buffy and Faith exchanged a look. "Yeah, we get that already…one girl in all the world…blah blah woof woof." Faith shrugged. "Kinda the job description."

            Tara shook her head. "N-no…that's not what I meant. _The Sha'Mohra Codex_…the first vampire! It was a woman…one of hers!"

            "Not getting it here, Blondie," Faith mumbled impatiently.

            "The demon that mixed his blood with a human to make a vampire was a girl from Diana's chosen people; a tribe of women, what some may call the Amazons," Tara explained, surprised by her lack of stutter. "She got a little miffed, but rules say she can't interfere in mortal affairs. But she did choose one girl, the strongest in the tribe; to defeat those she used to call friends and family. She became the First Slayer. Not really sure where her powers came from though." 

            "No wonder she was so cranky and tried to kill us all in our dreams," Buffy said with soft humor. "She had to kill all those she grew up with…all those she knew and loved…"

            ~ _"No friends! Just the kill! We…are…alone!"_ ~

            The room grew steadily silent at this new revelation. Faith looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling a new surge of power rip through her as if rejuvenated by this bit of information, like the telling of this Slayer Lore had some power behind it. They weren't alone now. There were two of them. However, one was at her full potential while the other was in denial of using that power and simply denied the fact she had that kind of darkness within her. She glanced at Buffy and found that the blonde Slayer was staring at her thoughtfully, a hint of fear and sorrow in those hazel-green eyes.

            _What's that all about_, Faith thought idly.

            "Looks like history is about to repeat itself," Cordelia replied wryly, breaking the silence.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

            "Dawn…where are we?" Xander looked warily around his surroundings or rather the lack thereof.

            They traveled for what seemed like hours underground, in the dark earthen tunnels since Dawn and him escaped. Xander had no clue where they were and assumed Dawn did, considering she wove around the passages unrelentingly dragging him behind her without breaking pace. She was quiet for the most part of the journey and still there was no sign of a way out. It all seemed like one big maze.

            Dawn whipped her head back, almost angrily, but forced a smile. "Xander…we just need to get something okay?"

            "Get what? Dawn, we need to get out of here and get Buffy."  He sighed and kept pace with her. "Did…did you see Anya?"

            Dawn shook her head. "I _told_ you. I didn't see anyone." She paused, realizing she had to play a better role. "I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure they're all just fine." She smiled secretly to herself.

            "No…I mean…she was different. She…" Xander shook his head, feeling his throat tighten at the memory. "I think she's a vampire…"

            Dawn stopped immediately and Xander crashed into her back. Had he been paying more attention, he would have seen that she didn't even budge as he fell flat on his butt. "What?"

            "I know…I'm not sure. I just…we were at the Magic Box. We were just talking and…and she _changed_ into something." Xander rose from the ground, too blinded by grief to notice the uncaring look on Dawn's face. "She hit me…really hard. The next thing I know I'm…here." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Wait a minute. Weren't you with Buffy? How'd you get down here?"

            "Same deal…only with Willow," Dawn replied casually. She continued down the passage. "Guess Cordy's vision is halfway complete. Look, I overheard the big red demon thingy talking about something. Something very important to him and we need to get it first before he does."

            "And you know where that is?" Xander rubbed the peninsula that formed on his head from Anya's hit. "This thing is like a labyrinth and I can barely see anything." He motioned around the tunnel only lit by torches spread in twenty-foot intervals.

            "I can see." Dawn turned down another tunnel. "This way," she replied as if not even listening to what he was saying. "We're almost there."

            "Almost there? How would you…"

            Dawn stopped at the entrance to a small room dimly lit by just two torches on either side of the wall. Above the entranceway was a symbol of a crescent moon with an arrow across it. A star speared the tip of the arrowhead. On one side of the moon was a tiger and on the other side was a wolf; both baring their fangs in a snarl as if in warning. Inside the room was a small marble altar with a huge red sword lying across it. They both could tell the sword was magical by the soft red glow that emanated from it. 

            "…know…" Xander finished with a gulp. 

            "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go get it," Dawn insisted. 

            Xander raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about you?"

            Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm keeping lookout. Besides…it might be too heavy for me to carry." She smiled sweetly at him, but deep inside she wanted to tear his throat out and taste the blood she found there.

            Xander swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded his head. "Okay…shouldn't be too hard…" He stepped into the room and looked back over his shoulder at Dawn who waved at him and urged him to go on. "…It's just a sword…in a small room miles underground where a big demon is lurking…nothing to be scared of…"

            As soon as he got within three feet of the altar, a ghostly image of a woman appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He screamed cowardly and jumped back, clutching his chest to see if his heart was still beating. 

            Xander looked closer at the woman. She was just peering at him curiously, but she wasn't doing anything. Come to think of it, the woman was very attractive and were it not for the fact that she wasn't really there, Xander would be pulling his moves and manly charms on her.

            "What are you doing here…man," she asked curiously as if it were the oddest thing in the world. "You are a man…pure of heart!"

            "Xander!" Dawn exclaimed.

            The woman's gaze shifted towards Dawn and her countenance turned from sweet and kind to angry and disgusted. "YOU! You dare come near here! Leave at once!" She waved at Dawn and Dawn was flung against the wall by some invisible force.

            "Dawn!" Xander made a move to go to her, but the woman appeared in front of him again, blocking his way out. "Leave us alone!"

            The woman's brow furrowed in confusion and she glanced briefly at Dawn. "Dawn is gone and night has settled, she lives inside, in the darkness now." She motioned around him. "You are safe within these walls. Leave this sanctuary and you will perish."

            "What?"

            "You have been deceived, poor boy," the woman answered.

            There was a snarling sound and both the woman and Xander turned around to see Dawn glaring at them both. Her golden eyes shimmering with anger and fangs dripping with hot saliva. "Xander get the sword!"

            "Dawn…oh god…" Xander gasped. "Not you too." He shook his head and faced the strange woman again. "Who are you?"

            "I am Luna, the guardian of this sword." She motioned behind him towards the altar. "No one has come here in millennia's. The prophecy said it would be the light with the help of the dark that would come, but not a human…and certainly not a man!"

            "Xander, the sword! Give it to me!" Dawn screamed angrily. She couldn't get into the room. She tried but she was bounced back into the wall slightly smoking like she had almost caught on fire. "Xander!"

            "What…what am I supposed to do," Xander muttered, his words faltering with both grief and hopelessness.

            "I can not help you. I am bound here," Luna replied. "All is lost if the sword is returned to him."

            Xander looked from Dawn to Luna. "Who's 'him'?"

*           *           *

            The tall brunette slammed her briefcase down before moving her fingers across her temples. She hated losing cases and she especially hated that cocky smile she was getting from Lindsey even more. 

            "Tough case?" Lindsey smirked from her office door.

            Lilah shot him a look and stood up, picking up her briefcase and switching off her desklamp. "Nothing I can't handle. It doesn't help that the incriminating weapon used in the murder is attached to the defendant…" A small smile crept into the corners of her mouth. "What about you? I heard vampire's are tough cases to crack…especially if sired by a nutcase herself."

            Lindsey's face darkened, but before he could reply a large cold hand grasped his throat and lifted him off his feet.

            "Speaking of said vampire…you wouldn't mind telling me where she is would you Lindsey?"

            "Angel," Lilah stated calmly.

            Angel glanced over at her, in full game face, and cocked his head. "Oh, hey Lilah, good to see ya. I'll get back to you in a sec, just gotta deal with a little problem." He squeezed Lindsey's neck a little harder at the word 'problem', which made him gasp. "Are you gonna answer or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you? Gotta tell ya, I hate it when brain matter gets splattered all over my shirt."

            Lindsey gripped Angel's forearm with his only hand, trying to loosen the death grip to let some oxygen enter his lungs and tried to speak. "I…d…don't…"

            "She's dead," Lilah stated, again with an eerie calmness in her voice. She set her briefcase back down on the table and crossed her arms. "She tried to raise a god." She shrugged flippantly. "Wrong god…and well, let's just say she lost her head in the confusion." Another smile graced her lips.

            Angel set Lindsey down, straightened Lindsey's tie, patted him on the shoulders, and brushed the invisible dust on his Armani jacket. "What are you talking about?"

            "It doesn't really matter, since you and your kind will be swept off the face of this planet," Lilah replied, not breaking eye contact with him.

            "Dead? But how would you know?" Lindsey fixed his dark gaze on her again, rubbing his bruising neck.

            Lilah's smile turned into a wicked grin as fangs erupted from behind her lips and her eyes flashed golden. She let out a high-pitched scream as she pounced towards Angel. Angel quickly rolled out of the way and smashed the nearest chair, taking out a sharp splinter in the process. Lilah rolled back onto her feet and laughed as she saw the makeshift stake in his hand. She dove at him again and this time Angel welcomed the attack and used the force to impale Lilah straight through the heart with the stake. She dropped to her feet, staring at the stake protruding from her chest with a lazy grin.

            "This is the part where I scream in defeat before you sweep me into a dustpan, am I right?" Lilah chuckled and pulled the stake out of her chest and whipped it back towards Angel, who caught it inches before it impaled his own chest. "Sorry to change the script on you, but I hate when things are so clichéd. My master wants you dead." She cocked her head to one side as if listening to something and backed off. "And I hate to disappoint, lover, but now is not the time. He'd rather let old flames do it." She blew him a kiss and crashed out the window.

            Angel got as near to the window as he could without being hit by direct sunlight. It was close to sunset, but the sun still blazed hotly in the sky. "Not a vampire," Angel muttered as he threw the stake uselessly to the ground.

*           *           *

             "Sunnydale," Buffy uttered confusedly.

            Cordelia gave her an odd look. "What? You're homesick already?" She rolled her eyes drastically. "It hasn't even been a week already."

            Buffy shook her head sadly, placing a hand on her temple. "No, there's…something…I dunno…I just have a sudden urge to go there"

            Faith's head shot up from where it was placed between her hands. "You too huh?"

            "It's Dionysus," Tara explained. "He's commanding us." She looked down at her hands. "I feel it too."

            "Oh," Cordelia replied blankly. "So that's what that is." She gave a false laugh. "And here I thought I was actually missing good ol' Sunnyhell." She sighed and started fidgeting with her hands. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here the whole time while every female out there gets possessed."

            "I…I don't know." Buffy shook her head. "If we don't go, he'll get suspicious and if we do go, we don't know how to defeat him."

            "I'm sure a regular ass-kicking should do the deed," Faith spoke. "I mean, we're the Chosen Two, that's enough firepower to bring the god back down to earth and bury him right?"

            Buffy again stared at Faith as if looking at her for the first time, her eyes almost shining with regret though Faith and the others didn't notice. "We're not strong enough," she replied quietly.

            Faith gazed at her in surprise, but the look quickly faded and it was once again an emotionless mask. _Why the hell is she being so nice to me? There's no way in hell she forgave me that quickly…or ever._ "You sure about that? I feel pretty revved up to me. I mean, we got Slayer strength plus the demonic spirit strength and…" She broke off, suddenly remembering her new gift. She paused and concentrated and felt the darkness within her stir, waiting to be released. "B, how about we spar and see exactly how strong we are?"

            Buffy shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. We could use the training." She glanced at Tara. "See if you can find anything else on this god…any strengths or weaknesses we should know about. Cordelia…" She paused, thinking of something for the ex-cheerleader to do that could be useful. "You got some acting skills right? I need you to patrol the streets, see if you can estimate how much of L.A is already being taken. Can you do that?"

            Cordelia stood up and straightened her clothes. "I'm your girl."

            Buffy smiled gratefully and gestured towards Faith then towards the backyard patio. "Shall we?"  
            Faith gave her trademark grin bowed towards the door. "After you."

            It was dark as they exited Cordelia's apartment. The backyard was just a small enclosed space of concrete and gave little room for any big moves like flips. Faith started stretching out her muscles while Buffy went to a corner and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest with a distant look in her eyes. Faith eyed her warily, wondering what was up with her fellow Slayer. She's been acting weird since being changed.

            "C'mon B, you can't spar if you're already on your ass. Plus, it isn't any fun if I wasn't the one who put you there," Faith added.

            Buffy finally focused her gaze on the Dark Slayer looming in front of her. "I saw you...when you bit me..." 

She said it so soft that if it weren't for Faith's Slayer hearing she wouldn't have heard it at all. "Yeah, I saw them all too. What's the big?"

            Buffy shook her head slowly. "No, I _saw_ you…I saw _everything_."

            "B, what the fuck are you talking about? Get up and fight me already or do I have to remind you of who I am?" Faith crossed her arms impatiently.

            "I saw when you went to the Mayor…after Finch…"

            Faith flinched at the name. "Yeah, we both had starring roles…"

            "Your childhood…" Buffy continued as if Faith hadn't spoken at all. At the mention of 'childhood', Faith froze. "…before you were the Slayer. I saw you…I saw everything." Her eyes were glazed as if she couldn't focus on anything. "I could feel what you felt…"

            "Wha…what?" Faith's voice trembled, memories of her childhood flashing through her mind. 

            Buffy stood up, her eyes wide as she gazed at Faith. "You didn't betray us…you wanted to make up to us by going to the Mayor, but it backfired." She was speaking rapidly as if trying to read quickly from a book, almost hysterically. "He was so nice to you, he paid attention to you, he was always there for you, he cared for you, he was like the father you never had, and you couldn't help but fall for him. You'd do anything he'd say just to make him proud, just for a pat on the head because you had no one and you now had him." She paused; her face suddenly becoming a mask of sorrow. "They way we treated you…Giles was right. We only used you just like everyone else you ever knew. You were always used and thrown away like garbage…"

"Buffy stop!" Faith shook her head, not believing her ears. How could she know? How did Buffy know all of those things? The things Buffy were saying were things only Faith could know and they were bringing up bad and painful memories.

However, Buffy kept rambling on as if Faith hadn't spoken. "We never paid any attention to you unless you were needed. We never invited you to go patrolling with us, or Bronzing…" Buffy suddenly clutched her stomach as if she were sick, tears forming in her eyes, as her other hand went to rest on the wall as if to hold herself up. "Oh God…your Watcher…"

Faith stiffened, memories flooding through her mind of that night bringing with it hate and anger. "Buffy," she whispered helplessly, tears stinging her own eyes.

Again, Buffy ignored her. It was as if she weren't there at all; like the torrent of memories Buffy was seeing had to be let out through her mouth. "…what he did to her." She clutched her mouth as if she were going to vomit, the memory alone too much for her. Her countenance changed again from sick and horrified to a mixture of rage, hate, and fear. "Your mother…Shane…"

At those names, a burning rage ignited within Faith. Her eyes blazed a terrifying gold and she was suddenly covered in the black swirling mass. Seconds later, the mass was absorbed within itself to reveal a roaring black panther. It snarled angrily at her and retreated to a dark corner where it disappeared into the shadows.

Buffy gazed at the panther with rage burning in her own eyes, but it wasn't directed at Faith, it was directed at the demons that plagued Faith's past. She couldn't believe what the younger girl had gone through and admired the strength she had to endure it all and make it this far without anyone. However, what was done to Faith was unforgivable and undeserving. The anger she felt towards those people who always treated her wrong, herself included, blazed within her, stirring something inside her she felt before. She always felt it right before the kill or during the chase. She realized that it was a part of her, something not to be ignored like what she had done to Faith. It was part of what made her a Slayer and to ignore it would be ignoring her power. She finally realized she had to embrace all of what being a Slayer was, the good and the bad, the darkness and the light and in doing so, she would fully accept her Calling and her burden. Just like Faith.

She closed her eyes and focused on it, drawing it out, fueling it with her rage and hate. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that an identical black mass had formed around her like a protective bubble. It was swirling and churning as if it were alive. She let it consume her, embracing it for all that it was and a second later a golden panther stood in her place, its eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

It walked in a circle as if getting its bearings and moved towards the corner where the black panther lurked. It stopped in front of the snarling black panther and stood calmly.

**Faith, I know you can hear me. Just listen. **

The black panther glared angrily at the goldend one, both looking exactly the same except the black one looked more emaciated and beaten than the other. Its tail twitched in anticipation as if ready to pounce. ****

**You could ignore me like we did to you or you could be different from us and the rest of the world and listen to what I've got to say.**

The dark panther stopped prowling and sat on its hind legs. **That's the problem, B. I've been listening. I'm always listening.** Her voice sounded tired and defeated. ****

**I know you. What you did in the past…it's understandable and I understand. Everything that we did to you…I know…I felt it…I _saw_ it…and I understand…**

**So you like what you saw? You get a good show? **Faith's voice now sounded bitter and resentful. **Oh, poor Faithy, her life was so fucking hard that she went psycho! Forget it, B. I don't want to hear it. I don't need your pity. What happened to me will _never_ excuse what I did. I still made those choices, that was all me. I chose to go to the Mayor. I chose to hurt you. I chose to kill.** Her voice cracked at the last word. **The only reason you know me is because you somehow got my memories. Without that, you would never…**

**Forgive you?** Buffy finished. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

            **Understand me,** Faith spat. The black panther snarled angrily. **Know me. You never would have.**

            They were both silent for a moment. It looked kind of odd seeing two very large and dangerous animals sitting in front of each other just staring. 

            **We never took the time to get to know you**, Buffy admitted softly. **But I've always understood you. I know because I could have easily been you, but I got lucky. I got blessed with friends, family, a Watcher who is more like a father, and…**Her voice cracked. **…And an incredible mother. One of the most strongest women I have ever known. I understand what you felt, every night…during the hunt…right before the kill…I understand because it's in me too, but I was afraid. You were right. You did toe the line and it did tempt me and I was afraid I'd cross it. I was afraid I'd be like you. So the easiest thing for me to do was to push you away rather than to deal with it. And everything you did…I understand everything you did because you did it to me. **

            The golden panther slowly stood up and took the remaining steps towards the black one. The black panther tensed as the gold one came closer, but didn't move. The golden feline carefully licked the black panther's forehead and placed its forehead on top of the black panther's. 

            **The memories…they just helped me see you.** **You'll never be alone anymore, Faith, I promise. **Buffy hesitated. The golden panther closed its large blue eyes. **And I do forgive you.**

            The panthers were suddenly covered in a black mass like a watery cloth. A second later, it disappeared, revealing two young women standing close in front of each other. 

"We're the same, Faith. No more hiding. You won't ever be alone again." Buffy looked up into Faith's dark eyes and gave a small grin as she again took both of Faith's hands into her own. "We're Slayers, girlfriend…"

"The Chosen Two," Faith finished, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

            All Faith could focus on was the prospect that Buffy had actually forgiven her. Deep in the back of her mind, she somehow felt that Buffy was just saying it because of the moment. She needed Faith on her side to help with the new Big Bad. Buffy couldn't have easily forgotten what had happened in their past, it was just too much baggage there. Faith knew that they still had a lot of issues to work out, but the new threat was keeping them too occupied to deal with anything. She felt things were being put on hold. Once that was taken care of, Faith really didn't want to find out how Buffy would see things when everything was safe and calm. However, right now, Faith was just overwhelmed of hearing those words from Buffy, no matter the pretext, and prayed that one day she could make herself believe it were true.

            "So, I see you saw how to use the 'Dark Side of the Force' while you got a chunk of my mind," Faith mused with a grin. 

            Buffy nodded with a soft smile of her own. "Yeah, pretty freaky stuff we're dealing with right now huh?" She walked back to the center of the porch. "So what kind of animal was I?"

            "Panther," Faith answered. "I wonder what other kinds of powers we have?"

            Buffy cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

            "You know…like fly, moving stuff with our minds and shit!" Faith leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

            "You read way too much comic books." Buffy shrugged and crossed her own arms. "What was that black thing that came out of us? Maybe it's not just for transforming into our animal forms. Maybe if we concentrate, we could use it for something else."

            "Like a weapon?" This idea clearly got Faith's attention, but before they could pursue it any further the balcony door opened and Tara poked her head out.

            "Guys, I think I found something."

            Tara led the Slayers back to the living room, noting the awkward silence and lack of sweat from the supposed 'spar'. "It says here that all the Olympian gods have a source of power." She showed the screen of Willow's laptop to the Slayers. "That's part of the reason why we don't hear too much of them anymore. Most of their sources were taken away or destroyed and they just left this dimension to go back to their own."

            Faith shook her head, apparently amused by something as she stared at Tara. "Hey, B, you notice that when Blondie speaks about something serious and grave she doesn't stutter?"

            Tara turned a deep shade of red and dropped her head down to her chin, her hair curtaining her face. "Th-that's not important r-right now." She straightened and gave Faith a serious look. "We need to find Dawn and the others."

            Buffy nodded. "Yeah, Tara's right. So you got a lead on what his source of power is? I wanna get this done by the end of the week." She ran a hand through her hair. "This thirst for all things with a heartbeat is wigging me out."

            The front door opened and slammed and Cordelia walked in looking like someone had just took the last pair of Gucci shoes. She stood in front of Buffy with a scowl and arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. Buffy had a scary reminder of the old high school Cordelia.

            "So…how'd it go," the blonde Slayer asked hesitantly.

            Cordelia narrowed her eyes and if looks could kill, Buffy would have been dead on the spot. "You're lucky I'm already one of them," she said in a low and threatening voice. Her eyes flashed gold for a second and with that she turned on her heels and stomped off into her bedroom.

            Buffy let out a breath. "Well, it could have been worse." She sighed, knowing that she still needed the information from her. "Faith…"

            "Already on it, B," Faith replied, disappearing into the bedroom. Faith found Cordelia in her bathroom, scrubbing her hands as if she had touched something repulsive. "So what's the sitch?"

            Cordelia shot her a glare and shut off the water. "Gunn's missing. I stopped by his place and it was wrecked. And not only that, all the men seemed to have disappeared." She wiped her hands on a face towel and sat on the toilet. "I was on my way back here and these girls tried to jump me. They were possessed too, and…I think they were gonna rape me." She shuddered at the thought. "But I flashed them my new set of pearly whites and they treated me like I was a missing member of an old clique at a high school reunion."

            Faith leaned against the doorframe. "You're okay though, right? You didn't get hurt?"

            "No," Cordelia admitted. "Just really wigged out. Those girls said something about an initiation, that it's soon and we shouldn't miss it." She stared hard at Faith as if searching for something. "How about you? Buffy didn't try to kill you while I was gone did she?" She glanced over Faith's body, looking for any signs of battle. 

            Faith shook her head. "Nah, you know me. I'm five…I'm fine," she corrected. _To get rid of the 'old' Faith, ya gotta get rid of the old sayings. No more hiding_, she repeated the words Buffy had said to her in her mind. "I think B and I have found an…understanding."

            Cordelia nodded in satisfaction, but gave Faith one last questing look before getting up and heading towards the closet. "I think we should go back to Sunnydale."

            Faith gave her a shocked look. "You're kidding right?"

            "No." Cordelia pulled out a slinky red cocktail dress and high heels. "Where else would any demonic initiation be except on the Hellmouth?"

*           *           *

            The Host flinched inwardly as the latest demon finished the remaining note of his song. "Ugh, remind me to charge more," he muttered to himself. "Do all demons have to be so tone-deaf?" 

            He started to make his way towards the stage when a large, familiar figure blocked his way. He nearly yelped in surprise, but regained his composure as he recognized who it was. "Angelcakes, what brings you here?" He narrowed his red eyes. "Yeesh, I sense a really bad vibe coming off of you maybe you should…"

            His talking was cut off as Angel's large hand clasped around his throat. It wasn't to hurt, only to warn, so the no-violence spell didn't' take effect. "I need some information," he stated calmly, but the look on his face suggested otherwise. He released his grip around the Host's neck.

            The green seer rubbed his neck and raised a brow. "You gotta wait in line and sing like everyone…" 

            Angel immediately picked up a nearby barstool and hurled it across the room where it smashed into a million pieces. Everyone in the club immediately froze and looked at the dark, brooding vampire with a soul. Angel's eyes never left the Host's as the scared occupants took the message and left immediately.

            "…else…" the Host finished helplessly. "You know, you are very bad for business. And if you keep this up, I'll have to ban your attractive little behind from Caritas."

            "Just tell me what I need to know," Angel said darkly. 

            The Host took a seat on the nearest barstool and rubbed his temple. "Why this city needs to start raining men? Or why there are some weird girls out there that are in desperate need of therapy and a tan?" He paused, and looked Angel up and down. "No offense. All your answers lie with one lost little red book in the middle of a forest floor next to a pile of ashes." He smiled to himself. "You might want to get it fast, he might be looking for it soon once he realizes it's missing." He held Angel's gaze for a second before leaning over the counter to grab a warm mug of blood. "Here, why don't you relax a little and have something to…" As the Host turned back, he found himself alone in his club. He shook his head and placed the mug back down. "They really should put bells on that boy."

*           *           *

            Faith glanced up at the hot blazing sun, wondering why she wasn't combusting. _Wicked weird_. 

She could still taste the blood on her mouth from her last feed, not two hours ago and it kind of wigged her out a little that it tasted really good. They had just come back to Sunnydale, finding it completely deserted. She found it kind of odd that the place wasn't being overruled by demons now that the humans were out of the way. She knew that they were probably scared of the new Big Bad in town and if demons were afraid then they had a problem.

            "Wow. It still looks so…normal," Buffy replied as she stood in front of the shop. _But it doesn't feel normal, _she added mentally.

            Indeed, both Faith and Buffy's Slayer senses were going all crazy. No doubt trouble was near, but not visible. Then again it probably was just coming off themselves and the two girls with them. They were inhabited by evil after all. However, no buildings have been destroyed; there were no riots or fires. It just seemed like everybody just disappeared, but they knew better. Buffy softly opened the door, hearing the familiar bell chime as the door slowly swung open. Everything was in its place and untouched. Buffy took a sharp intake of breath as she saw Anya standing behind the counter with a pleasant smile on her face, though her eyes looked malicious. She looked perfectly normal.

            **Be alert, girls. Remember she's not like us**, Buffy mentally warned the other girls. **Stick to the plan. We play it cool and gather as much information as we need. **"Hello, Anya. I'd thought I'd find you here," Buffy said sweetly.

            The ex-vengeance demon shrugged. "She has a yearning to be by the money. Not even I can thwart that," Anya replied, gesturing towards her own body. 

            "Finally, you guys are here," came a familiar voice. Willow appeared from the top floor near the books and jumped down to embrace Tara. "Master has been calling you guys for so long, we thought you wouldn't answer. Is there something wrong?"

            Tara shook her head, trying hard not to blush or stutter. "Nothing anymore, now that I'm with you, forever." She placed a soft kiss on the redheaded Wicca's forehead. 

            Willow smiled seductively and entwined their fingers. "The initiation is tonight, but Dawnie couldn't get the key ingredient."

            "Dawn! Where is she," Faith exclaimed, her anger rising, but Cordelia placed a comforting hand on her arm. _Shit, I'm gonna blow it!_ "I…I need to thank our dear little sister for making us like this." She hoped it didn't sound as bitter as it did in her mind.

            Willow raised a suspicious eyebrow, but was quickly subdued by another searing kiss from Tara. "She's with our Lord," Anya replied for her. "She is His right hand. She will not leave His side until she has orders." She smiled cruelly. "She failed a mission and our Lord is not cross with her. We think it is because she is the Key. She has much power."

            Buffy clenched her fist, trying hard to control her anger and out of the corner of her eye she could see Faith do the same. She concentrated within her and felt the little echo that connected her with Faith. It, too, vibrated with rage. **Faith, we need to calm down. If we blow our cover now, we'll all be lost, especially Dawnie.**

            Faith gave a small nod that only Buffy could see, acknowledging the message. Cordelia instinctively knew what Faith and Buffy were thinking by their demeanor and hoped the other two girls didn't notice. She needed to distract them while the two Slayers worked out their anger. She slinked her way seductively towards Anya, but cringing in the inside; her body already encased in the red cocktail dress and stilettos. She leaned against the counter, showing ample cleavage and winked at the perplexed ex-demon behind the register.

            "So where's the party at?" the tall brunette asked in a sultry husky voice. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

            Willow broke her affectionate gaze from Tara, still running her fingers along her back. "Party can't start without the main party favor." She wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, her gaze returning to Tara's. "We'll have to find a way to get it."

            Tara smiled lovingly. "What is it?"

            "Something that was taken from Him when He was banished," Anya replied irritably. "And now we can't spill the blood of the men until we get it." She smiled as if remembering something. "For some reason, causing pain to men gives me and her great pleasure. This mortal once reveled in it."

            Faith felt a wave of terror sweep over her at those words, but realized that the ex-demon was talking about herself and not her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and easily regained her composure. "So what are you guys doing back here in the shop? Don't you guys have…I dunno…chaos to wreak?"

            "We would love to, but we have our own mission," Willow answered. "We were to find His writings. I thought maybe the old Watcher kept it here."

            "Giles? Is he…is he all right," Buffy quickly asked with a worried tone. "I mean…I want to be the one to finish him," she quickly covered. 

            "They're all fine…for now," Willow added with an evil grin. "Master won't let me play with the toys," she pouted. 

            Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "So what are we supposed to do?"

            "Relax…enjoy the sights," Willow offered, her eyes never leaving Tara's gaze. 

            Both Slayers and the dark-haired seer could visibly see Tara blush to a shade of red that almost matched Willow's hair. They certainly knew that if they didn't get out of there now, Willow would undoubtedly penetrate through Tara's mind and find out the truth. Cordelia was smart enough to act first.

            "Is the mall occupied," Cordelia asked casually. "I want to take get these girls into more…interesting…outfits for our Master." She smiled her usual cruel Queen C smile that made her the terror to all geeks and losers of Sunnydale High.

            Willow placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips and slowly released her. "It's as empty as the rest of the town. Oh and Cordy, make sure to get something…revealing."

            Faith coughed to hide her laughter as she exited the Magic Box while Buffy had a distasteful look on her face. Tara followed with a dazed look while Cordelia trailed behind, closing the door softly on the way out.

            "Well…that went…exceptionally well," Faith surmised. 

            "Except for we still have no clue on what the heck is going on," Cordelia reminded.

            Buffy shook her head with a small frown, trying to think of a solution. "No, we don't."

            "I'm guessing we pay this god a visit and get some info outta him?" Faith gave her best grin towards Buffy, who smiled slyly.

            "I'm thinking we actually _go_ to the mall so we could get you out of that prison suit," Buffy answered with a grin of her own.

*           *           *

            "Are you certain I am playing the game right," Luna questioned as she looked down at the figures drawn in the dirt.

            Xander looked up at her with his goofy grin. "Yeah, you're not supposed to get all of your X's in a row." He drew a circle in the remaining box and connected it with the others. "I win," he muttered softly to himself. 

            "What?"

            "I said 'you win'. See? I got all my O's in a row." He gestured back down to the figures in the dirt. _Thank God for ignorant women_.

            "Oh." She tilted her head to the side, examining the drawings. "You humans have strange ways for entertainment."

            Xander raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what's the last game you played when you were human?"

            "Human?" Luna gave a light laugh that was deeply melodious. "I was never a mortal."

            "Oh, sorry, I…I thought you were a ghost," Xander replied sheepishly.

            "No, I was made for one purpose: to guard the sword." She gestured to the altar beside them.

            Xander glanced at the softly glowing sword. "What happens when it's taken? You just disappear?"

            "Perhaps." Luna shrugged. "I would not know. Nobody has ever tried to take it."

            "So this God…it belongs to him right? What happens if he gets it back," Xander wondered.

            Luna frowned. "All is lost."

            "Oh." He wringed his hands nervously as he looked around the small chamber. 

            Luna's brows furrowed as she watched the awkward young man's worried face dart from one corner of the room to the next. "Is something troubling you?"

            Xander gazed at her for a moment as if regarding an answer and broke out in a bitter laughter. "Trouble? Me? Oh…no no of course not. What kind of trouble could I be in if I'm just stuck here with a magical sword and a mystical creature while my friends are bloodsucking fiends of the undead!" He ran his hands miserably over his face, gaining his composure. "Sorry…sorry I…" He took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I just don't know what to do right now. I'm always the useless one in the group, you know?"

            Luna's innocent gaze studied him for a moment. "You do not seem useless. You have more courage than most mortals I can sense in the outside world and you have a loyalty that could put any dog to shame."

            "Great, now I'm being compared to a dog," Xander grumbled under his breath, not knowing it was a compliment.

            Luna suddenly shot up from the ground, her gaze fixated on the entrance to the chamber, and her head cocked to one side. Xander trembled at the mere idea of another attempt to gain the sword and cowardly hid behind the now transparent Luna. He could see the shadowy outline of someone standing at the entrance but couldn't distinguish any features on account of looking through Luna was the same as looking at something underwater.

            "You are not like the others…" Luna remarked. She sounded like a curious little child. 

            "Yeah? Well…you know what they say, 'you are what you are'," came the sarcastic and chillingly familiar voice Xander instantly recognized.

            Xander hastily moved from his position behind Luna to get a full-on view of the entrance to see if his ears weren't deceiving him. The first thing he felt as he saw the visitor was a chill of fear moving down his spine followed by a stab of jealousy he always got whenever this person made an appearance. 

            "What are you doing here," was the only question Xander could form.

*           *           *

            "HOLY SH…!"

            A hand clamping firmly across her mouth cut off the rest of Cordelia's statement. The ex-cheerleader was then spun around to face a very pissed off, dark-haired Slayer.

            "Keep it down, for Christ sakes!" Faith gave her a warning glance, before looking around to see if the other girls heard. 

            Cordelia gave Faith a disbelieving, open-mouthed stare before her gaze went down to the credit card in her hands and to the load of clothes piled next to the cash register. "Faith…do you even realize how much money you have?" Her voice was lowered to an excited whisper.

            Faith shrugged indifferently, trying to hide the blush and embarrassment that was trying to creep its way to her cheeks. "It's…it's actually not mine…"

            "You mean you stole it!" Cordelia exclaimed in hushed tones.

            "No!" Faith gave her a wounded look that immediately disappeared into her usual look of haunted sadness. "I inherited it…from the Mayor…after I woke up from my eight-month siesta." Her eyes wandered to every part of the store besides Cordelia's penetrating gaze.

            Cordelia's gaze softened at Faith's sheepish words and tucked the credit card back into her pocket. "Well, at least you can put all that wealth into better use." _Like fixing my apartment,_ she thought wryly. She grabbed an armful of the clothes and thrust it towards Faith. "Here, change your clothes. It's all leather and tanks, so you'll feel right at home." She smiled at the withering look Faith gave her. "What? It's better than the 'wanted fugitive' look."

            The corners of Faith's mouth twitched slightly into a small grin. "You mind not mentioning my sudden wealth to B? Don't wanna bring up bad memories, plus it'll totally wig her out." At Cordelia's sincere reassurance Faith gave a small nod and hesitated before going off to the dressing rooms. "Oh and Queen C?" She waited until the seer had her full attention. "Thanks…for everything."

            Cordelia responded with a dazzling smile of her own and watched as the dark slayer disappeared into the dressing room. Not a second went past when Buffy came storming down the aisle, ready for a fight with Tara trying to keep up behind her. She stopped right in front of the ex-cheerleader with a dazed expression. 

            "What dulled your fangs?" Cordelia crossed her arms with an amused grin.

            "I heard you screaming," Buffy replied, her adrenaline still pumping wildly in her veins. "Thought there was trouble."

            Cordelia looked around. "Saw the price tag on that awful Versace dress and I couldn't help but get a little peeved."

            Buffy gave Cordelia an incredulous look, before looking around for her dark-haired counterpart. She could feel the soft humming radiating through her body and knew Faith was close by. _Probably in the dressing rooms_, she thought absently to herself. She glanced at the pile of clothes near the cash register and gave Cordelia a dumb-founded look.

            "Don't tell me you actually paid for all this crap," Buffy said amusingly, fingering a pair of discarded black leather pants. "No one's running the store! You could just…take it."

            Cordelia shrugged. "Guilt is a demon. Besides," she gave a furtive smirk. "_I_ didn't pay for it and all Faith owns is the pair of pants and tank top she confessed in, which is now torn and bloody lying in my apartment somewhere."

            Buffy nodded in understanding, a sudden wave of sadness coming over her at the thought of Faith or was that coming from their bond? She didn't get the time to study it more closely when it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving her knowing without a doubt that it came from Faith. The blonde slayer contemplated over going into the dressing room to see if Faith was all right when the dark slayer decided to make her appearance.

            Buffy held in her gasp of surprise as she beheld the girl in front of her. The clothes were utter Faithiness, decked out in a form-fitting red tank top and hip hugging black leather pants that flared at the bottom. Over her scarred hands was a pair of black motorcycle gloves with holes cut out for her fingers.

            "It's all right guys," Faith finally broke the eerie silence with her usual sarcasm. "Prison food doesn't really mix well with the Slayer metabolism, but it's cool now. After this is all over, I'm gonna eat McDonald's outta business." She gave a weak smile.

            Only Cordelia wasn't shocked to see Faith's diminished appearance. After all, she did take care of the girl for three straight days while she was tied to her bed. She gave a dubious glance at Buffy's horrified look and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a leather jacket from the pile of clothes and jokingly threw it at the dark slayer, who promptly caught it with a wink in thanks.

            "C'mon, B, let's get going," Faith mused as she shrugged on her jacket to complete her badass look. "This god isn't gonna wait forever. He'll get suspicious if we take too long to make an appearance."

            Buffy shook herself out of her stupor and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, at least now we're dressed to impress."

            Faith turned to give Buffy a grateful look; thankful that the blonde wasn't questioning her. Buffy smiled knowingly, she could feel the anxiety from their bond as soon as Faith stepped out of the dressing room, but now it slowly faded away. However, she would question Faith later, after everything was all over. She was curious to the fact on why she hadn't seen the cause of Faith's unhealthy appearance and cause of the new stab wound above her own during her little romp in Faith's memories and as they made their way out of the mall, the blonde Slayer wondered briefly if she even got the full tour of Faith's mind.

*           *           *

            It wasn't hard to find the god's lair. They just had to follow the unnatural pull of the god's power, like a moth to the proverbial flame, since they did have his evil spirits chained down in the back of their minds. 

            "It always has to be somewhere dark and dirty," Cordelia huffed. "Why can't evil things find somewhere classy if they're gonna try and take over the world?"

            "I th-think dark places reminds th-them of home," Tara offered, trying to keep the rising fear out of her voice.

            "Then roll out the 'Welcome Home' rug, cuz here we are," Faith whispered.

            Tara and Cordelia exchanged glances and moved around the two Slayers, who have been leading the way, to peer down over the ledge. Sure enough, it opened to a large cavern littered with women dancing around a very large black cauldron sitting on a large fire in the middle of the cave. On a raised platform to one side of the cavern was the large crimson figure of the god, resting on what seemed like a throne made of bones. Sitting at his feet was Dawn and the creature was affectionately caressing her long brown hair, like a beloved dog.

            "Gunn," Cordelia gasped, pointing to the wall near the 'throne'.

            Buffy painfully wrenched her eyes away from her little sister towards the wall. There she saw Giles, Wesley, a handsome black man that she guessed was Gunn, and other men chained to the wall. She quickly pushed the boiling wrath she felt down into the pit of her stomach.

            "Where's Xander," Tara whispered.

            Buffy felt her heart sink as she realized her long-time friend was nowhere to be found. Near the tied up men was a tunnel where she knew would lead to even more men. Probably the whole missing male species. She turned to find Faith nearly trembling with rage as her eyes were fixed steadily towards the creature and Dawn. 

            "Ok," Buffy sighed, trying to remain calm. "Get ready, girls. This time our performance has to win us an Academy Award." She gently placed a hand on Faith's trembling fist and waited for Faith's seething dark eyes to find hers. "You ready?"

            Faith only nodded. **Let's do this!**

            Buffy froze. **No Faith! We're not fighting him yet! We don't even know what we're up against…**

            **B, your sister…**Faith started to rage, but was immediately cut off by Buffy's soothing voice in her head.

            **Exactly, Faith. _My_ sister. I want her back just as much as you do, but first we need to know exactly what we're dealing with**, Buffy said seriously but gently enough to let Faith know just how much she did care. **I promise you that when the time comes, we won't show any mercy.**

            Faith nodded mutely, a faint smile on her lips. Cordelia glanced back and forth between them, knowing they had just exchanged a mental conversation. And judging by the way Faith's demeanor relaxed considerably, it was a good exchange.

            "You two done yet? This is the closest I will ever get to an Oscar-winning performance," Cordelia said with a sly grin.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

            Dawn's half-lidded golden eyes moved lazily across the cavern and the mass of women doing various activities. Her focus was mainly on the tingle of energy and power she felt every time her Master ran his fingers through her hair and what he was telling her. Suddenly, a familiar presence tingled her new heightened senses. It was almost as powerful as her Master, if not the same because it was a different surge of power. She stood up slowly, a lazy smile growing on her young features. She turned to look at her Master's questioning gaze.

            "Master…" she began happily, but was cut off with a wave of his massive hand.

            "I know," he stated simply. "Your sister is finally here. I felt her presence coming." 

He closed his eyes as he felt the delicious energy of the Slayer rolling near him. It was more powerful than he ever realized. He couldn't believe that he had both the mystical Key and the Chosen One under his command. The thought alone made him giddy. This time around, he would not fail.

            "Master," came a choir of singsong voices.

            His eyes opened and he fixed his gaze on the golden Slayer and her three companions. "It is about time you have come to me."

            Buffy grinned cruelly. "Sorry for the delay…Master. I had to make a detour along the way." She gestured towards Faith, Cordelia, and Tara. "You know, get a few friends along the way."

            The crimson god nodded slowly then beckoned them forth. Cordelia immediately went towards his outstretched hand and caressed him fondly. Dawn frowned with jealousy, but went to her sister's side to give her a warm embrace. Buffy gathered her sister in a fierce hug, grimacing slightly as the thought of her not really being her sister came unbidden to her mind, but quickly dismissed it.

            "That is enough," the god said gently, but in a commanding tone. Dawn pulled away reluctantly and went back to sit on the armchair of his 'throne'. "Slayer…" Both Buffy and Faith tensed at the title, but the god only kept his gaze on Buffy. "I have waited millennia's to be freed from my exile and now my success is hindered by one failed mission." At this, Dawn hissed in shame. "I think the job befalls you the best. You are the Chosen One." 

            Buffy and Faith exchanged surprised glances. The god didn't know there were two Slayers. Maybe they did have something against him after all. 

            "Your will is mine, my Lord," Buffy replied automatically. "I will retrieve it for you. I shall not fail."

            The god nodded his head in satisfaction and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "If you are hungry, feel free to take any of the mortals." He gestured to the wall where Giles and the others were chained up. "If the old men do not satisfy your thirst, there are others."

            Buffy nodded in thanks and turned to disappear into the throng of women with Faith and Tara in tow. Cordelia stayed on the other armchair, softly playing with the god's muscled bicep. She could sense the anger rolling off of Dawn and also the power.

            **Down girl, there is enough of the Master to share**, Cordelia smiled sweetly towards her.

            Dawn smiled mischievously at her and relaxed, resting her small head against her Master's large, broad shoulders.

            Buffy finally made it to a dark corner of the cavern. Some of the women were huddled up against the walls, with men that seemed either drunk or under a trance as the women feasted upon them, but not killing them. Other women were engaged in obscene sexual acts with each other that she knew would get them arrested in an instant if they were doing that in a public area. And the rest were dancing seductively and wildly to a trance-like beat that was coming from god-knows-where. Buffy mentally thanked whomever that she was free in mind. She couldn't even begin to think of what she would do if she had become a mindless, blood-craving, lust demon.

            **Looks like one nasty little orgy**, Faith said disgustedly. **So…got a plan cooking there, B? Cuz I'm coming up empty.**

            Buffy shook her head in frustration. **I don't know. At least he doesn't know you're a Slayer, too. Don't know how he missed that in the memo. I guess he can't read our minds. **

            **Wouldn't that make him a wee bit suspicious that he can't get into the mind of his most powerful warrior**, Faith wondered.

            **H-he can't read _any_ minds. He…he's only t-telepathic. Like us**, Tara finally spoke. She kept her eyes on the ground, her hair falling around her face like a curtain to hide her eyes of the things going on around her. 

            **Geez, ya even stutter in your mind, Blondie?** Faith chuckled despite herself.****

Buffy nodded, considering something. **So that's what that was**. She smiled at the curious looks Faith and Tara were giving her. **He told me to retrieve his sword. It's way down in the earth somewhere…guarded by a mystical something.**

            "Well, look what we have here," came a sultry feminine voice as a new person joined them in the corner.

            Faith turned around, her eyes flickering a raging gold. "Lilah. What are you doing here?"

            The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Same as you." Her hazel eyes roamed lazily across Buffy's lithe body. "So you're Angel's ex?" She shrugged flippantly. "He always did have a thing for blondes."

            Faith bit back the urge to slug her. She hated anything that had to do with her past. "You got a point in being here?"

            Lilah turned towards her, slowly slinking her way closer to the dark Slayer until their faces were inches apart. Faith stared at her defiantly, wondering what game she was playing at. Lilah let her eyes roam across the Slayer's body before planting a quick kiss on Faith's lips, momentarily shocking the dark Slayer.

            "Never did get what you came for," Lilah whispered to her slowly before stepping away. "I'll see you around." 

            With that, she disappeared into the crowd of women, leaving a surprised Faith and a confused Buffy and Tara behind. 

            "Wanna tell me what the hell that was all about," Buffy demanded, surprised at how jealous that sounded.

            Faith shook the shock out of her system. She couldn't believe she let Lilah get that close to her. She bit back the shame in her voice. "She promised me I'd get off if in return I killed Angel, remember? And that I wouldn't be disappointed in her performance." She avoided looking into Buffy's eyes, afraid of the anger and hate she'd find there. "And if I didn't then…" she shrugged, letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

*           *           *

            Buffy cautiously made her way through the tunnels. It was dark, considering there were only torches lighting the way, but her Slayer senses plus her newly heightened senses allowed her to see perfectly. She could feel a fading tingle of a familiar energy and a familiar scent of musky cologne tinge the air. Dawn had been here and so had Xander. Soft footsteps behind her quickly brought her out of her thoughts. She spun around, prepared for an attack.

            "Whoa, easy there, B! Kinda jumpy are we?" Faith threw her palms up to reassure her she wasn't going to fight.

            Buffy relaxed and continued walking. "What are you doing Faith? Isn't he going to wonder where you are?"

            Faith shrugged. "I don't think he knows who I am, so it doesn't really matter. Plus, there are, like hundreds of other girls back there. I don't think he'll miss me."

            "What about Tara? You just left her there," Buffy questioned, her eyes remained straight, her voice devoid of emotion.

            Faith knew something was out of sync with her fellow slayer the moment after she told the blonde about Lilah. "She's with Willow now. Don't wanna interrupt…whatever they're doing." She noticed that with every word she was saying, Buffy was walking a little faster. "Hey, what's up with you?"

            Buffy snorted. "Nothing." She paused, finally realizing she was being childish and acting the way she acted the first time Faith showed up in Sunnydale and finally slowed down her pace. "I'm just worried about Giles, Xander, and the others." She sighed. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do once I get this sword of his…or if I can even get it for that matter."

            "Look, B, the only reason I went after Angel is to get him to kill me," Faith said quickly, holding back the self-loathing from her voice.

            Buffy stopped and glared at Faith. "This isn't about that. Remember what the Master said right before I left? He's gonna start the preparations and the ritual will begin as soon as I come back with his sword." She shook her head. "I don't know what he's gonna do with Giles…"

            "Oh," Faith stated blankly, feeling very stupid. 

            Buffy gave a slight nod and continued walking with Faith closely next to her. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Faith was wondering why Buffy was acting so nice to her. She hadn't done anything to earn the blonde's forgiveness and suddenly remembered that Buffy shared some of her memories. A shudder ran through her at the thought that the blonde knew everything about her. However, Faith somehow knew that she didn't know everything, because there was some memories that even Faith herself blocked out and kept in a tightly secured box in the recesses of her mind. There were many ugly little secrets in Faith's life that Buffy hadn't seen and was thankful she didn't see. She was grateful that she had a strong mind to even conceal that part of her mind from Buffy. There were just some things people don't need to know about. Faith knew that the memories Buffy gotten from her, were only to help Buffy understand her, to get the gist of her. It would still be up to Faith to fill in the ugly little holes, if even Faith herself can drudge up the courage to summon those memories out of her. Another thing Faith was wondering about was why Buffy was so quick to change the subject every time their past came up. It was something not easily forgotten.

            Buffy, on the other hand, was thinking about the enigma that was Faith. Faith was acting like the Faith that had shown up for the first time in Sunnydale, before the incident with Allan and the dark Slayer's dealings with the Mayor. If she were still acting like her 'old' self, then maybe it wouldn't take her long to betray her again. Buffy quickly shook her head. Faith was acting this way because she didn't know how else to act around her. Plus the fact that they had to work together against this Big Bad, they had to push whatever unresolved issues they had to the side and save it for later, unless one of them didn't make it out alive. She suddenly remembered what Cordelia said that night when she came back to Los Angeles. Faith was going to save them, but die in the process. Buffy knew it wasn't fair, that even though there was still a lot of bad blood between them, she still didn't want Faith dead. At first she did, but now, after what she knew Faith had gone through in her young life, Buffy didn't want Faith dead because Faith never lived in the first place. Everything that surrounded Faith was always pain, anger, and death. That wasn't life. Buffy suddenly realized that a piece of Faith had been dead before she even got to Sunnydale. That's why it was so easy for her to turn against them. Maybe Faith thought that saving them with her own life was her only chance at redemption. Buffy hoped that wasn't true.

            "B," Faith said softly, finally breaking the silence. 

When she had Buffy's attention, she nodded to the small entrance that they had come across. It was lit by two torches on either side and above the entranceway was a symbol of a crescent moon with an arrow across it. A star speared the tip of the arrowhead. On one side of the moon was a tiger and on the other side was a wolf; both baring their fangs in a snarl as if in warning. Buffy extended her senses, she could almost feel Xander's presence. He was here not too long ago. She also caught the scent of something or someone else. It was very familiar but there wasn't enough of its presence to identify who or what it was.

_Scent? I guess that's how vampires do that weird smelling thingy_, Buffy thought humorously.

            "You are too late," came a pleasant voice. "Tell your Master that the prophecy has been fulfilled."

            Faith gave a once-over to the woman inside the room. She was translucent with an amused smile on her face. She was standing next to an empty altar. 

            "We don't work for the Master," Faith replied casually, as Buffy started towards the room.

            Before Buffy could even cross the threshold, she found herself being thrown against the side of the tunnel. Her skin felt like it was on fire, but it was only for a moment before the pain subsided. She wafted away the tendrils of smoke that came from her pant legs and shot a 'don't-you-even-say-a-damn-word' look towards Faith, who was stifling a laugh.

"You do not work for the Master?" The woman in the room cocked her head to one side, watching as the last of the smoke disappeared from Buffy's body. "The guardians speak otherwise."

            "Guardians?" Faith crossed her arms, getting impatient with the woman's cryptic talk.

            "Yes. I am one of them," the woman said, smiling proudly. "The other one is…" She pointed upwards giving an innocent smile. Faith and Buffy both looked back up to the symbol above the entranceway. "You can not enter here. Besides, it is too late. The sword is gone. The dark warrior took it and Xander. Your Master will never lay his hands upon it again."

             Buffy growled angrily, flashing her golden eyes towards the woman then back to Faith. "Find them. Follow their…scent." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, her eyes returning to their normal hazel-green color. "I'll try to stall things."

            Faith nodded, glancing one last time at the woman before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnels. Buffy waited until Faith was gone before going back down the way they had come, trying to formulate a plan.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

            Buffy froze upon entering the main chamber, her anger already building into a raging inferno. "God…" was the only word that muttered from her crimson lips as she clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her skin.

            Hanging over the large black cauldron in the center of the cavern was Giles and some other innocent man. They hung by shackles on their feet with their backs bare. Blood dripped in slow rivulets from the raw and harsh looking slashes across their backs. The crimson creature stood near them, a large black bullwhip in his grasp, a cruel grin on his demonic face. Dawn stood on his side, her arm laced around his muscled one with an amused smile on her face.

            **Buffy! Thank god**, came a desperate voice in her head.

            Buffy's cold gaze found Cordelia's. She didn't even notice Cordelia coming up to her. **Wha…what's he…**

**            He's already started the ritual**, Cordelia answered with sorrow in her voice. **I tried to delay him but…** She trailed off, her eyes following Buffy's to the sight before them.

            **What's it for**, Buffy demanded. Her voice was hard, cold, and determined.

            Cordelia swallowed, trying to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she watched the blood drip agonizingly slowly towards the cauldron. **He mixes his blood with the blood of the men and when we drink it, we become fully his. A full-fledged immortal demon with transformation powers and all…**

            Buffy bit the inside of her cheek as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. She was angry that she could not do anything about it. She had to watch as the person she looked up to as a father slowly bleed to death. Plans, ideas, thoughts, or anything that could form in Buffy's mind was blocked by the pure anger and hatred she felt thrumming in her mind and pulsating through her skin. 

            "Not that I don't have that already," Buffy said aloud.

            Cordelia gave her a confused look. "Buffy, what should we do?" Buffy remained silent and she turned her gaze back to Giles. "I…I don't think he's going to last much longer."

            As if on cue, the crimson god cracked his whip in the air and nodded towards Dawn. Dawn smiled sweetly up at him, the perfect mask of an innocent child to hide the demon within. Buffy could nearly feel herself shaking with rage and knew that she was in demon-face by the two small fangs she could feel poking the bottom of her lip. She watched as Dawn roughly pulled Giles and the other man from above the cauldron, unlocked their shackles, and dragged them effortlessly back to the wall where Gunn and Wesley were waiting. Dawn turned towards them and they shrank back in both fear and anger. The brunette slowly sauntered towards them and removed their chains, despite their short attempts of struggle. Buffy and Cordelia watched in mixed horror and fascination as Dawn gestured for the two men to rise and they both complied eagerly. They seemed to be mesmerized as they kept their gazes locked on Dawn's golden orbs. With a flick of her small wrists, Dawn ripped both Gunn's and Wesley's shirts right off their backs, so quickly that if Buffy had blinked she would have missed it. Disgust suddenly ripped through the blonde Slayer as she watched her younger sister intimately caress both men across their bare chests with an evilly seductive smile on her otherwise angelic features. The young brunette slowly stepped back, the smile remaining on her lips, and motioned with her finger to follow her.

            **Buffy no!** Cordelia exclaimed, as she saw Buffy start towards them. 

            The seer quickly grabbed Buffy by the arm, thanking whomever for the demon strength to stop the angry Slayer. Buffy gave her a desperate look, before returning her gaze back to her sister. Wesley and Gunn followed Dawn, with a look of complete adoration on their faces. Both men allowed their feet to be shackled and hung upside down over the cauldron. Both Buffy and Cordelia looked away as the first crack of the whip struck bare flesh. And both the seer and the Slayer wished they had anything but super hearing to drown the sounds of their tortured screams.

*           *           *

            Faith strolled down the tunnel, stealthily as both her Slayer powers and newly acquired demon powers allowed. She paused, her eyes adjusting to the surrounding darkness and cocked her head to one side as her gaze fell on the ground. The footprints she had been following now split up into two different tunnels. She looked down one tunnel, her nostrils flaring as she sniffed the air.

            _I can't believe I'm following Xander's scent. What am I? A fucking dog? Well, I can be a bitch_, Faith mused silently, making her nose wrinkle at the thought. She looked down the other tunnel, her brows wrinkling as she tried to identify the other scent that had mingled in with Xander's. _Dammit! I hate making choices. Xander or mysterious dark warrior?_

            She glanced back down at the footprints. Xander's set was regular while the other set was set deep in, implying that the person or thing Xander was traveling with had taken the sword and split up with Xander. Faith looked down the tunnel Xander took and smelled the air again. It smelt salty and less earthy and damp. This tunnel led to an exit, probably near the beach. Xander probably left to find help. If there was any help left to find.

            Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. Inside, she could feel a boiling rage, but not completely within her, almost like an echo of the emotion. Faith immediately knew it was Buffy and that Buffy was extremely pissed off, but there was also a sense of helplessness. Faith shrugged, she needed to clear her mind so she could help Buffy out. And to do that, she'd need to find a certain god's sword.

            "Better be a good doggy and fetch," Faith mumbled to herself.

            She started down the opposite tunnel, senses perked up in high alert. As she proceeded further down the earthen tunnel, she could feel her stomach start to churn and twist. A completely different feeling from her starving stomach, the empty void that seemed to be her stomach from the bloodlust. These were what she and Buffy called the 'vamp cramps'. But what would a vampire be doing down here? Especially in a lair of a god that is against them? But there was also something very familiar by this vampire's presence. As Faith moved further in, she caught a glimpse of red steel flashing in the small torchlight and the soft rustling of a leather duster.

            Her senses immediately screamed danger and Faith ducked in time to dodge a decapitating blow to her head. She immediately wished for any kind of freaking weapon, as she backflipped to dodge a blow to her stomach. 

            _Weapon…weapon…I need a fucking weapon,_ Faith's mind raced as she continued to dodge the sword swipes, yet couldn't see the assailants face.

            From the corner of her eye, Faith could have sworn the shadows casting from the torchlight swirled and surged as if living, almost like the darkness that poured out of her. She didn't have time to think about it as she whirled around to dodge another blow that caused dirt to explode on impact. There wasn't enough room for Faith to fight in the tunnel, only for defensive blocks. She couldn't attack without getting hit by the pointy end of the sword. She somehow knew that even though she had an immortal body, any wound from that sword would be the end of her.

            _My kingdom for a fucking sword_, Faith seethed angrily.

            She saw the shadows again swirl and this time Faith reached into the shadows. Expecting her hands to just find nothing but the tunnel wall, she felt a hilt of a sword. With a smirk, she pulled on it and out of the shadows came a black sword, just as black as the shadows it came from, and parried the blow that was aimed again at her neck.

            _Well, what do ya know? B was right_, Faith thought happily as she began her attacks with her newly acquired weapon. "So, are you gonna play nice and show your face or do I hafta impale you first to get a glimpse?" The attacker immediately stopped at the sound of Faith's voice and Faith smiled maliciously into the darkness of the tunnels. "What? Shy all of a sudden? C'mon, it's not like I haven't seen a pair of fangs before." She gave her trademark grin. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" 

            She could feel her incisors elongate and her claws burst from her fingers, but she was met with nothing but silence. She rolled her golden eyes in disbelief and amusement. With her infrared vision, she could only make out that the attacker was male and by the lack of heat, obviously a vampire. But she already knew that.

            "Look, if you don't wanna play anymore, just say so…" Faith tapped the point of her sword impatiently on the ground. "And hand over the sword, cuz I kinda need that to defeat some evil Greek god." She shrugged. "I promise I'll come find you later and finish you off," she added as an afterthought. "I just need the sword."

            There was silence for another few moments before the figure finally stepped into the light. Faith's golden eyes became impossibly wider as she instantly recognized her attacker.

*           *           *

            Buffy's mind was completely numb, almost to the state of catatonia, as she slowly went to her knees along with the other women. It felt as if she were watching everything outside of herself, because she was so helpless to do anything. Next to her, the blonde Slayer could see the brunette seer visibly shaking in both anger and resentment as she, too, fell to her knees with the god's command. The ex-cheerleader met Buffy's gaze and gave a small nodded before looking up with one of the most forced smiles ever cooked up by the former May queen. Buffy inhaled deeply, before doing the same. From beside Dawn and their god, Willow and Tara went down on their knees in reverence. Tara sure did know how to act and Buffy hoped it wasn't because Willow had her under her thrall.

            "The ritual is of near completion," the god said in his deep booming voice. "Drink of my blood and you will be like me, but to do that, I will need my sword; the only thing that can pierce my immortal body." His eyes scanned the room and found Buffy, kneeling with the other women. "Slayer, where is my sword?"

            A sharp nudge to the ribs by Cordelia brought Buffy out of her own thoughts. "Huh? Oh…uh…"

            Dawn smiled affectionately at her sister before running a hand up her Master's massive arms. "There was a prophecy, my Lord."

            "What?" The creature looked down at his favorite with a frown on his lips. "Why did you not tell me of this before?"

            "I thought you would have known what is guarding your own sword," Dawn replied annoyed. She rested her head softly on his arm. "Only the dark with the help of the light can retrieve your weapon from its guardians," she replied flippantly as if she were bored with the whole dilemma.

            Buffy turned to Cordelia, her eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

            "Yeah, some prophecy thing again," Cordelia answered, rolling her eyes.

            Buffy shook her head, tilting it to one side as if listening to something far away. "No…it's Faith…she found…" her voice trailed off as a smile graced her face and renewed determination and hope filled her eyes.

            The creature growled in anger and frustration, making the women surrounding them hiss and snarl with him. "Damn you, Artemis! Goddess of whores!" He spun around, his black cape fluttering behind him like a trail of death, and faced Willow, motioning her up with a long talon under her chin. "Powerful witch, do a spell! Break the barriers…"

            "The sword is gone," Buffy finally said from across the cavern.

            The creature spun around with a cold expression on his face. "What?"

            Buffy stood up as proudly as she can. "Can't you read my mind? I said it's gone, someone already took it."

            "Who has it," the god demanded, his voice vibrating throughout the cavern, causing the walls to rumble slightly.

            Buffy crossed her arms as a smirk appeared on her face. "An angel…"

            As confusion settled on the god's blood colored face, a dark figure leapt down from the shadows, tipping over the cauldron on its way down. Blood spilled all over the ground, instantly being soaked up by the soil. The god roared in anger and looked up to face whoever dared to oppose him. The god's eyes narrowed as he noticed the intruder was wielding his sword.

            "A vampire…" the creature's voice was full of disgust. "…who dares to touch _my_ sword." His nostrils flared. "You stink of a soul."

            Angel grinned, but the smile didn't touch the murderous look in his eyes. "Buffy, Cordy, get them out of here, I'll take care of the jolly red giant."

            The creature's eyes widened as Buffy and Cordelia obeyed. He tried to grasp them mentally, but couldn't. They were never in his power. He growled in frustration and nodded towards the other women who instantly began fighting them. Dawn's murderous glare never left Angel as she disappeared down a tunnel. The god turned back to Angel and smiled.

            "There is one thing you have forgotten about that trinket," the god spoke calmly.

            Angel glanced at the red sword in his hands, concern quickly growing, but doing a great job hiding it. "Really? What's that?"

            "That without Artemis' guardians…the sword is _mine_!" 

            With that, the sword disappeared out of Angel's grasp and reappeared in the hands of the wine god. He laughed maliciously as he adored his precious weapon, finally being able to touch it after all these centuries. Angel glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see that Buffy, Cordy, and Tara were busy enough fighting all the other possessed women while trying to free the men. The creature took this distraction to plant a powerful kick in the ensouled vampire's stomach that sent him to the other side of the cavern and slamming against the wall.

            "A demon with a conscious…that cannot kill…how pathetic," the god spoke as he appeared in front of Angel.

            Angel stood up, wincing at the pain that lanced through him. His eyes widened as the god brought up the sword. The vampire knew he was in for more pain.

            Across the room, Buffy kicked another girl out of her way, threw another girl that was clawing away at her back, and bared her fangs angrily at a girl who was coming at her from the side. Through the corner of her eye she saw that Cordelia was holding her own and Tara was magically fighting Willow with balls of energy. She knew they couldn't last much longer. There was too much women. It seemed that with each girl she threw down, two seemed to take her place. And she knew that the women had a chance of being turned back to normal so she didn't really want to do that much damage to them, which was making it harder for the Slayer to fight. She quickly turned to see how Angel was doing and saw that he, too, was having a difficult time. He did, after all, have no weapon and was only dodging the god's blows and energy balls. But Buffy knew he was tiring, and tiring fast.

            Angel spat out a ball of blood that formed when he accidentally let his face connect with the strong god's fist. He ducked and jumped in the air as the god tried to skewer him with his huge sword. As soon as Angel hit the ground he found himself flying across the air again as the god backhanded him. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud and rolled onto his back, too exhausted and weak to move on.

            The god stood over him and placed a heavy hoof on his chest to keep him from moving, a triumphant smile on his face. "This is how it should be. A monstrosity like you should not be allowed to live." He raised his sword, right above Angel's neck, prepared to strike off his head. "Be grateful. For you, it will be quick. For others, it will be slow and painful."

            With that, the sword began its deadly decent downwards and it seemed like time itself moved in slow motion.

            "No!" Both Buffy and Cordelia shrieked as they caught a glimpse of what was going to happen.

            Angel never left eye contact with the god, staring defiantly up at him as he waited for the sword to finish the job. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, something large, black and furry came out of nowhere and tacked the god to the side, the sword flying out of the god's hands and landing point down into the ground. As Angel sat up, he saw Faith stand up with a feral look in her eyes as she watched the god rise from the ground. The vampire also noticed a black swirling mass slowly disappearing into Faith and Faith either didn't notice or didn't seem to mind.

            "You! How dare you," the god snarled. "Who do you think you are?"

            Faith gave her trademark grin and reached into the shadows beside them and pulled out a sword from within the darkness. "I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer, second half of the Chosen Two." She winked, her grin widening at the look of surprise and outrage on the god's face.

            "Another Slayer," he growled. 

            Faith didn't bother to reply and swung her black sword at the god. He didn't move of course, expecting the blade to go through him but soon found himself staring in shock as the sword sliced through his skin and draw forth dark green blood. He looked at the dark Slayer in shock.

            Faith shrugged, grinning like a little child. "What can I say? I'm blessed."

            He roared in anger and moved away as Faith tried to slice him again. He formed an energy ball in his hands and lunged it at Faith. She leapt out of the way and rolled onto her feet, but the god appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her temple, causing her to fly backwards and slam into the overturned cauldron. The god grinned wickedly and strode towards her, lifting his blade out of the ground in the process. 

            Faith caught her breath and moved her sword up in time to block the red sword that was currently on its way to her head. She dodged another blast of energy and flipped as the sword came rushing back at her. It seemed that wherever she moved, the god would appear waiting and ready for her. Plus, she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill him with her weapon, only his sword could finish the job. She swallowed hard as she dodged another volley of energy balls, knowing exactly what she needed to do. All she had to do was wait for the right moment.

            Buffy felt Faith's presence as soon as she rescued Angel. She watched with both surprise and humor as Faith drew a sword out of the shadows, like the shadows themselves had formed into the weapon. She elbowed another girl in the face and quickly reached into the surrounding shadows for her own weapon. She drew out a pitch black quarterstaff and began swapping at the possessed women like flies, hoping that she can get the men out and help Faith before it was too late.

            Blood dripped off both bodies as they circled each other. Faith realized she wasn't healing as fast as she should and knew it was because the god was getting weak and losing his power over them. She guessed it was because the lack of blood he was having and was amazed that her sword could pierce his skin. 

            _Must be a Slayer thing_, she thought silently. 

            She then noticed that although her wounds weren't healing his wounds were healing slowly and he would soon have full strength. After all, we was a god. And the only thing that could kill him was, ironically enough, his own weapon. She quickly rushed at him with full speed, whacking his sword out of her way as she tackled him back to the ground. Faith dropped her weapon and placed her hands over his, both gripping the weapon in a fierce battle of control. They both rolled to their feet, both still holding the weapon as if their lives depended on it, which it actually did.

            Faith took a deep breath. **Thanks for everything, Queen C…and B…I'm sorry…**

            At this, Cordelia jerked her head towards Faith, her eyes widening as she suddenly knew what Faith was going to do. She saw that the women were slowing and weakening, like the god was slowly letting go of his power over them. She quickly knocked out the few that were still fighting her and tried to make her way towards Faith. Buffy, too, wrenched her head towards her sister Slayer. Noticing that the women looked weaker and some were even looking around confused and disoriented. She whirled her staff in a deadly arc to rid herself of the fighting girls around her and fought her way towards Faith.

            **Faith, no! We're coming to help you!** Buffy thought furiously.

            Faith smiled and shook her head sadly. She then slackened one hand on the sword and the god immediately took advantage of her slackened grip and grabbed Faith, holding her against his chest in a hostage position. He laughed cruelly in her ear.

            "You will always be second best," he whispered softly in her ear.

            With that, he plunged his sword inside her chest. Faith could dimly hear Cordelia scream. She could feel the sadness and anger rolling off Buffy and she could see Angel staggering towards her. She fought through the pain in her chest, intent on completing her mission. She still had one hand on the hilt of the god's sword. With all the strength she could muster, she plunged the sword deeper into her chest, ignoring the mind-numbing pain as the tip went through her back and into the god's chest, impaling them both.

            The god yelled in surprise, anger, but mostly pain as he felt the tip of his sword go through him. He fell backward, releasing his grip on the dark Slayer. He started to shimmer and flicker and before he even hit the ground, he disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving Faith to land heavily on her back. The impact caused the tip of the sword to move back inside Faith and she screamed in agony from the movement, causing more blood to flow. She couldn't believe she wasn't dead yet. Her hand still held on desperately to the hilt of the red sword and without even thinking, she jerked the sword out of her and threw it to the side. Her hands immediately flew up to stop the flow of blood, but even she knew it was already too late. She could feel her life slowly ebbing out of her from the gaping wounds in her front and back.

            Angel was quickly at her side, pressing his hands over hers to help stop the bleeding. He scooped her up with his other arm, cradling her like a precious child as tears started forming in his eyes. 

            "Faith…" His voice choked with unshed tears. 

            Buffy pushed her way past the crowd of confused women, who were now returned to normal, intent on getting to Faith. From their Slayer bond, she could feel the echoes of tremendous pain and sadness rolling off the dark Slayer and Buffy could only send out waves of comfort. She finally made it to Angel's side and she could only stand and watch as tears formed in her eyes.

            "Faith, look at me," Angel demanded, tilting Faith's head up to look her in the eye. "Don't you give up on me. Not now!" Her eyes became unfocused and her skin started to become increasingly colder. "Faith…don't do this. There are still things you have to do. You have…"

            "Miles to go," Buffy said softly, as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

            Cordelia finally made it next to them. Her hand immediately went over her mouth to cover up the sobs that began racking her body. Willow and Tara also came by the dying Slayer's side, only standing to offer their comfort and share their sadness. 

            Faith smiled weakly up at them, though she really couldn't focus anymore. "Tell Dawn I'm sorry for stabbing her in the leg, she…she was in my way." She gave a painful smile, blood dribbling down one side of her mouth. "Hey, no worries. At least you'll…you'll get another Slayer. Make sure she won't go psycho?" Her smile faded as tears began to form in her unfocused eyes. She could feel herself slowly draining away, she only had a couple more seconds to go. "I really am sorry guys…for everything…"

            "It doesn't matter anymore," Buffy said weakly. "We still need you."

            Faith smiled weakly at the comment. "No you don't. You got family and friends right here. Don't lose them."

            With that, she exhaled giving her last shaky breath as she finally grew still. Angel howled in anger, causing the rest of the group to flinch in despair and sadness. The vampire then ran his fingers over Faith's face, closing her eyes. If it were not for the gaping hole in her chest and the pool of blood underneath her, it would only look like Faith was merely sleeping. Most of them wished she were while others felt guilty that it had taken Faith to die for them to finally forgive her.

*           *           *

            Darkness. It was all around the figure that was laid peacefully out on the darkness. A small beam of light was the only source of light, coming from an unknown source and shining down upon the still figure. The darkness seemed to stretch out for all eternity and anyone who was smart enough would take refuge under the beam of light.

            Suddenly, the figure's eyes snapped open. Dark brown pools immediately adjusted to the beam of light and the first thing she did was frantically touch her chest and gasp for air.

            As soon as she heard herself gasp for air, a heavy door swung open causing more blinding light to stream in from the doorway. A figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the bright light and darkness.

            "Time's up," a male voice said gruffly. "Get up."

            "Wh-what?" Faith asked confused. "Where's Buffy? Angel? Cordelia…" Her eyes widened in shock. "I…I died."

            The male guard walked in, tapping his hands threateningly. "No, but you will be in about five minutes. C'mon now…don't wanna be late for your own execution now, do you?"

            _No fucking way! That shit was not a fucking dream_, Faith thought frantically as she let the guard shackle her. _Shackles?_

            It was then that Faith got a good look at her surroundings. Instead of the typically blue uniform the guards usually wore, he wore an ancient looking military uniform. The shackles were made of iron, easily breakable, and the ground she walked on was dirt, not hard stone concrete. She was in a dungeon!

            "What the fuck!" She deftly moved her hands apart, snapping the chain as if it were a twig and knocked the guard out before she even knew what she was doing.

            Faith grew increasingly more confused as she saw that she was nude. Where the hell was she? Was this hell? Was that whole wine god dilemma back in Sunnydale just a dream? Or was this a dream? She found herself starting to get freaked out and she glanced down at her hands, holding them to the only beam of light. They were covered in faded scars. She glanced down at her chest, expecting to find a huge gaping hole in her chest, but it was smooth save for the two rugged scars on her side. She then gripped her neck, to where Cordelia had bitten her and found two small fading scars there too. A crazy smile appeared on her face, making her look more insane. It hadn't been a dream. So where the hell was she?


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

            "So that's what happened, huh?" Dawn fingered the bandages around her leg, wincing slightly as pain lanced through it.

            "Yeah," Willow replied softly. "She was pretty brave."

            Dawn nodded and glanced around her living room. Xander was sitting placidly on the recliner, a dazed and exhausted look on his face. Tara was nestled at the end of the couch, resting against Willow with a distant and mournful expression. 

            Dawn swallowed the rising guilt in her throat. "How are the others?"

            "Tara and I did a healing spell. They're still unconscious," Willow replied automatically.

            Dawn flinched inwardly, knowing it was her fault that Gunn and Wesley had been whipped to within and inch of their lives and that Willow and the rest of them were possessed in the first place. She was surprised Giles was still alive from all the bloodloss. She remembered everything perfectly. She was there inside herself, but with no control at all; like someone else had taken the wheels and she was along for the ride. Shifting her thoughts away from her anger and guilt, her eyes traveled towards the kitchen.

            "What about Buffy and the others? What are they doing," Dawn asked softly.

            Willow shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure, Dawnie. They're probably still…"

            "In the Land of Denial." Xander shifted in his seat, finally looking at Willow with tired eyes. "What _are_ they doing, Wills? We all know Faith's dead. There's nothing they could do about it."

            Dawn glared at him. "What's wrong with you? She sacrificed herself!"

            "Her life doesn't make up for the ones she took and the lives she's ruined," Xander defended angrily. 

            "She paid for her crimes, Xander," Dawn snapped icily, her crystal blue eyes piercing into his own. "She paid with her life."

            "But…" Xander started, but Dawn cut him off.

            "You weren't there with us, Xander! You didn't see that she had changed." She shook her head in disbelief. "Who's life did she ruin? Yours? I thought getting rid of that pesky virginity was on the top-ten lists of 'things to do' when you were in high school." Her eyes were nearly narrowed down to slits in anger. "Willow and Buffy's lives look pretty damn good to me, probably better than what she ever had."

            The room became silent, letting the truth of Dawn's words sink in slowly to the inhabitants of the room. Xander opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again as if he had nothing more to say. 

            Inside the Summers kitchen, the blonde Slayer leaned heavily against the sink, listening to every word her sister and friends were saying. Her eyes remained unfocused, lost in thought. When the living room became silent once more, she rose and headed towards the basement door. She paused outside of it; just staring blankly at the closed door as if gathering what courage and strength she had left before opening it and stepping down the staircase.

            Once at the bottom, her hazel green eyes rested on her ex-lover, who softly turned towards her and met her gaze before turning back. Silently she made her way over to his side, arms crossing over her chest as if trying to shield herself from the cold air. The Slayer's eyes drifted down to the two figures on the small cot; one sitting, the other lying deathly still. Faith, the Vampire Slayer; the second half of the Chosen Two and Cordelia Chase; the big-hearted seer.

            Cordelia's eyes shifted from the still body and met the Slayer's in a silent greeting, before traveling back to the still form of Faith. One of her hands softly held one of Faith's while the other moved to wipe a stray strand of hair out of the other girl's face.

            "There's no wounds," Angel finally replied softly. "No bruises from the fight, no cuts, no blood…"

            "No gaping hole in her chest," Cordelia finished blankly, her eyes never leaving Faith's body. The hand that moved to wipe a lock of hair was now trailing down the side of Faith's neck and over where the bite mark should have been. "Not even a bite mark or the scars on her hands."

            Buffy stirred and slowly moved to Faith's other side. She glanced at the seer as if asking a silent permission and Cordelia nodded mutely. Her hands slowly lifted the hem of Faith's shirt and gave a surprised look to find no scars. Not even the one she herself gave Faith with her own dagger. The blonde Slayer then, hesitantly, gripped Faith's other hand and gasped in surprised to find how warm it was. Not like death at all. She gave a little squeeze and froze. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she felt the warm, frail fingers under her grip lightly squeeze back. But it was so soft, so light, that Buffy thought she had just imagined it.

            However, when she looked over to Cordelia, she saw a slightly surprised and confused expression on the ex-cheerleader's face. Their eyes met briefly in question and both nodded their silent answers.

            Suddenly, Faith's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in her bed as if waking up from a horrible nightmare, surprising everyone around her. Buffy and Cordelia dropped her hands as she looked around the room. Her gaze first met Angel's, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She turned her head to meet Cordelia's gaze and Cordelia backed away in shock and horror. She then slowly turned towards Buffy. As soon as their eyes met, Buffy stifled a gasp of shock, slowly backing away herself.

            Chills of fear swept down her spine. There was something really wrong about Faith and something told the blonde Slayer this wasn't the same Faith they all knew. The first sign was her eyes. They were pure white and had no pupils. In fact, they seemed to be glowing softly and even crackled small bolts of lightening on the outside corners. 

            With the speed of the gods, Faith was off the bed and standing mere inches apart from the blonde Slayer. Her eerie white eyes studying her with warm affection. Buffy was finding it difficult to move with those inhuman eyes boring into her. She knew something was wrong, something was different, but she couldn't force herself to move. It was as if Faith's eyes and the amount of gentleness and affection she could feel pouring out of them was holding her in place. She felt Faith's fingers run up her arm, softly and curiously. A familiar smirk graced Faith's dried lips and the familiarity of it made Buffy question if there was anything wrong with Faith at all.

            "My love," Faith whispered in an un-Faithlike way. Gentle, loving, tender, but also with a hint of an undistinguishable accent that Faith never had.

            _Love? What? Huh?_ Buffy thought frantically, a million thoughts going through her mind as she gazed questioningly into Faith's unnaturally glowing white eyes.

            "…we did it," Faith continued softly, resting her forehead against Buffy's.

            _What? Did what?_ Buffy's mind raced, thoroughly confused.

            Before Buffy could interpret what Faith was saying, she felt Faith dip her head closer and her lips capturing hers in one movement. It was then that she realized this was definitely not Faith at all.

The End???


End file.
